My Retribution
by Cold Fate
Summary: This is a revenge story. Cast out to the outskirts of the universe to forever live in the dark since the fateful day her loved ones turned on her, she is broken in every sense and is still alive for only one reason, to get her revenge.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, Cold Fate here a.k.a. Vixen, this is my first posted fanfic so don't brutalize it k? When I wrote this fic I was in a particularly dark mood so yea... :shrugs: No I don't hate the scouts or Darien/Mamoru, and or anyone else in the SM world, which I don't own by the way so don't bother suing because I'll sue right back...:Ahem: oh yea, so this was just a sudden dark moment, and if anyone wants me to continue you have to REVIEW! Please... tell me if you want songs to reflect the emotion/mood of the story because I don't mind putting lyrics in and tell me if I should make this a crossover or not. Okay I'm done bothering you...

MUSE ROSE: finally, it took you long enough, I mean on and on and on...

Vixen: grr :chokes: muse

M. Rose: Ack! Let me...go...you idiot!

Vixen: just introduce the story you annoying thing

M. Rose: geeze first you abuse me then put me to work :mutters then is hit upside the head: sheesh I need to join a union...:turns on the sign:

Driven to the Edge:

The new beginning of an old life

Blood seeped through her tattered clothes and tangled heap of once golden blonde hair, now a muddy brown tinted with crimson. She was curled into a tight ball on the harsh cement sobs racking through her broken body. Thunder rolled over head the sky a dangerous black that cracked with lightning that lit up the entire ruins of the once grand city. They had sent her here to live out the rest of her life. They had sent her to this place, her once lover, and her so called protectors and friends. She was once the messiah of light, the angel of life, but no more, her heart was cut so small it was ash that was now frozen. She would never be able to smile again, never be able to be happy. Forever cursed to live out her worthless life in this hell, in one of the darkest corners known to time and space. Her tears had subsided only leaving angry stains on her pale, heart shaped face. Her left hand slowly turned into a clenched fist that received fresh scratches on the broken fingers. She glared at the sight of the decayed and destroyed city before her; the weather acting on her emotions in this barren waste land cracked a bolt of lightning shattering the windows in one of the buildings. A scream ripped out of her throat, full of anger and pain that echoed in to the darkness as she made a hitting motion with her arm.A large piece of rubble flew into another building leaving a gapping whole left in its wake. The sound of slowly clapping hands caused her to whip her head around behind her ignoring the never ending river of blood that poured from the countless cuts, burns, and ripped parts of her body. A growl admitted from her throat as she glared at the hovering woman in front of her. "Who the hell are you!" she spat bitterly. "I am the key to your revenge, my dear, dear Serenity."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I changed the title because I didn't like where my story was going, to strong to soon. I really tried to update sooner but I've been sick for a week! Damn timing, I'm dizzy right now actually but I'm pissed off so I thought now would be a good time to update even though my parents have basically forbade me to get out bed :rolls eyes: they may seem like good parents but trust me, their ass holes just trying to get out of having to deal with me. Anyways enough with my boring life, I need reviews people! Please! Good or bad as long as the bad is constructive criticism I'm fine with it.

Vixen: now on with the story! Rose…

Muse Rose: What now? Why did you have to pick me for this story, why not Evi or Seymore huh?

Vixen:smacks her upside the head: just put the sign up.

Muse Rose: grumbles and puts up sign Vixen does not own Sailor moon

Vixen: but I do own my character which oddly enough has the same name as I do but isn't modeled after me!

Chapter two

The Beginnings of Understanding

The place of shadows melted away to be replaced byflourishing scenery. More beautiful then she could have thought possible, this place reminded her of the talked about Elysian back on Earth. Usagi closed her eyes as painful tears stung trying to break free, memories threatened to resurface along with the betrayal that now haunted her. "Stand up." A beautiful but firm voice commanded from behind her. She turned around to see the same woman only now she was standing feet firmly placed on the ground and bending down with an outstretched hand to help her up. Usagi took her hand and was helped up; she stood there for a moment waiting for the wave of pain to come from her injuries. When nothing happened she looked down to see all her wounds were gone.

"How?" she barely whispered but was heard by the strange woman now walking in front of her leading her down a path.

"I healed you when we were transported. I'll explain everything when we get to the castle." With that she kept her previous pace.

"Castle?" Usagi questioned. The woman nodded not saying anything else. Usagi took this time to study her. She looked exotic in her own way; dark ebony hair that glistened in the warm sunlight and was straight hanging loosely at her waist. Her skin was a pale ivory, smooth and soft as if never experiencing the harsh reality of life. She wore a silk dark purple skirt that brushed her feet, the hem of the waist line which was formed in the shape of a 'v' framing her belly button was made of black velvet with black embroidery and beads. She wore a matching loose tank top that only reached to the end of her rib cage which left a mid drift to show off her thin stomach. The woman never once looked back at Usagi but she remembered her eyes, a chilling misty violet that held power. (I just now noticed she sounds a lot like Rei…alright I'm making Rei's hair red any complaints? Oh well my story)

Usagi looked around to see trees and flowers everywhere, like a garden kept perfect in every way. She saw a few animals but none she recognized though they were all beautiful in their own way. "Everything is so beautiful…" breathed Usagi.

"That is the way of our race Usagi, beauty is our nature, our way of life, strength, weakness, and defense. But always remember, there are different kinds of beauties besides outside appearance. Beauty of the mind, of the skill, of the culture, you will soon understand the way you were supposed to be." Usagi looked at her oddly and was about to ask what she meant when they reached the end of the woods only to be met with a sight that made her feel weak.

A city was laid before her made of what appeared to be shells, they towered above her and over an ocean of water that had mermaids with tails of prism and eyes of cold stone that glowed and drew you towards it. Usagi stopped walking caught in the gaze of one of these creatures. "Usagi!" the woman yelled as she yanked her away from the edge of the water and back on the street, "do not look into the eyes of a mermaid if you do not have the proper training." And with that she dragged her on towards what seemed to be the center of the city, a large castle that seemed to reach into the skies with the majestic gleam of precious stones and ancient magic.

She stared in awe as the guards, beautiful women with lean bodies and weapons, bowed to the woman who had saved her and opened the door for her. The woman's pace slowed considerably as they entered. They went through a long hall that had a cathedral like ceiling and into a side door that lead to another long hall. Usagi felt dizzy as they took twists and turns before ending up in a comfortable looking room. The floor was carpeted to look like the ocean outside the palace walls. She jumped in surprise as she saw it move with things swimming around beneath her. "Don't worry it's just an enchanted carpet." said the woman who had taken a seat in a comfortable dark blue love seat.

She motioned for Usagi to sit down in the armchair in front of her. She obeyed and sat down curling her legs under her. "Now Usagi do you wish to know of your true origins?" the woman asked kindly. Usagi nodded quietly. "Good, because this is going to be a long story so I need you not to interrupt. Now, you are not technically Lunerian. You see I am vixen. Vixens are a race of all women, all beautiful and powerful in magic. Our race began here on this planet, Gantelia, this is our home. Long before I was born the vixens became power hungry and waged war on the entire universe. They succeeded in enslaving all man kind. From elves, to humans, to demons, men were at their mercy.

"When they realized what they had done they immediately regretted it and returned the balance wanting to correct their ignorance. Taboos were created and a leader was made so that this misfortune would never happen again. That leader would rule over all vixens, and eventually would become empowered with the power of balance. She would control light and dark, life and death, good and evil, even love and hate. They chose the most beautiful, wise, and powerful of their race. My mother…" she motioned toward a portrait of a beautiful woman with long black hair with silver streaks and gold bangs, her skin pale and eyes, bright amber. "She became the High Vixen, Queen of Gantelia, a great responsibility that weighed heavily upon her. In order for her to truly become the High Vixen she would have to marry six men to become her mates, you see vixen are sort of like seductresses only with more honor, it was expected for a vixen to have multiple mates. Anyway the night before the sixth marriage is to take place the High Vixen must give up all her powers for twenty four hours because the sixth marriage is also the coronation to receive her full power. My mother's first mate and as far as I know the only one she truly loved was my father.

"I was born at the birth of what you know as Earth. All vixens age very slowly, let me put it in a way you can understand; I wasn't six until the Egyptian age. By then my mother was going to marry her sixth husband. I was at the pharaoh's palace while my mother was at a safe house with her mates to protect her. All other races were out to kill her so that she wouldn't be able to maintain such power and become a threat to them. She had begged my father to retrieve me so we could be together and she'd be assured that I wasn't in danger. He relented, and when we finally made it back to her we found her tied up and dead with demons in red everywhere. My father went into a rage and died killing every last one of them. My guardian took me away before they could get to me. When a vixen's parents are killed they grow up at the rate of a normal human so that they can be able to live with out fear."

Usagi felt sympathy for the woman in front of her but didn't really understand why she was telling her this, "I'm sorry for your loss, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

The woman nodded, "I understand your confusion, you see my mother had three sisters and five brothers. Their names were Selene, Zeus, Aphrodite, Aries, Kronos, Athena, Poseidon, and Ouranos."

Usagi's eyes widened, "but-how?" she asked breathlessly.

The woman ignored her and continued, "My mother, loving her family dearly, thought they should be able to be rulers of their own kind, to spread our race and make us more powerful and have more allies. So they went to the Milky Way Galaxy where they each settled in on their own planet, Kronos, his father being a very powerful dimension and time demon was given both Pluto and Saturn to rule over. Each in turn found a respectable mate to settle down with and created a civilization and eventually an entire empire. They had kingdoms and democracies along with people to rule over, each having specific talents and powers. My mother was very pleased with this success and the happiness of her brothers and sisters. And so she was content with me and my father on Earth.

"When she was murdered the other planets turned suspicions towards the planet and human kind never in turn trusting them. I lived on Earth in the palace of the Pharaoh, his son and I fell in love, he turned out to be a shadow demon which made me very happy because vixens are not suppose to be with humans, he was murdered as well by his advisor his soul being sealed away for the sake of the world and his people. I was then taken to Gantelia for a time. The planets had a rare coincidence which would set off a chain of events; each one of my mother's sisters and brothers decedents bore one child each, all girls. Them being you and your court, you know the rest of the story being as it is your past in the Silver Millennium." She let out a sigh looking weary and exhausted.

Usagi sat there in shock soaking it all in. "So, I am vixen?" she questioned quietly.

The woman nodded, "Vixen royalty to be exact, but I will explain more later on, now you should rest and absorb every thing I have told you. Then we will train you and you will return to Earth to take back what is yours."

Usagi looked up at her, "What is mine?"

"Why, the Milky Way Galaxy of course." The woman said as a matter of fact.

Usagi was still confused, "But I thought you said the other scouts were-"

The woman interrupted her, "Your court and there for you had more authority over them and were truly the heir to that Alliance, when they betrayed you they were forthwith giving up all claim to their thrones. Now Lauren, please take Serenity to her room." A lovely servant with curly blonde hair up in a pony tail with sparkling pink eyes nodded and helped Usagi up taking her through some more corridors and stopping before a large white door that had a crescent moon carved into it. Usagi opened the door to find her self in a VERY big room. It looked the size of a small home. A king sized bed with yellow sheets and a dark blue comforter was positioned in the center of the room. Behind the bed was a large bay window thatstretched against the whole wall.The floor was white carpeting and the ceiling was made to look like the Milky Way Galaxy with the sun and all nine planets in alignment around a chandelier. Furniture with clothes, makeup, and jewelry were strewn appropriately throughout the room. Usagi looked on in wonder before falling onto her bed and going to sleep.

MUST READ!

A/N: alright everyone not all the chapters are going to be this boring I just needed to lay out a lot of background information so that you could understand it better. Thanks PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You love me you really love me:has tears in her eyes as she hugs all her reviewers: THANKS FOR REVIEWING! reviewers start to turn a variety of different colors from lack of air um…oops...sorry…he he lets them go and gives them all gift baskets please don't sue…anyways, I got a large chunk of the explaining part out of the way in the last chapter which I'm really happy about and I feel so much better, I'm almost completely cured of what ever I had, sinus infection or cold or something or other, eh who cares. Just means more time to work on stories. I have so many in mind! But now to focus on this one, I will start looking for lyrics for my story and if you find any good ones that you think go along with the theme of 'My Retribution' than feel free to tell me and I will see if I can fit them in! And someone mentioned that this story had been posted multiple times, and that's because I kept editing the first chapter because it kept coming up wrong and then I changed the name for a fresh start. At this point in time I doubt I will make this a crossover fic, though I might bring a random guy from another anime to train Usagi and they get close and blah blah blah blah, but that's only if you people want it so you gotta review! Well you don't _have _to :continues to ramble on…:

Muse Rose:starts choking author: shut up already! I swear the people that were reading your story probably won't anymore with you babbling on and on and on

Vixen:sticks tongue out then thinks for a moment: can muses choke people…

Muse Rose:groans: I'm surrounded by idiots

Other Muses: HEY!

Vixen: just be quiet and do your job already!

Muse Rose: why don't I get paid for this:holds up a sign:

Sign: Vixen does not own Sailor moon but she does own Gantelia, High Vixen, High Vixen's mother, blah, blah, and blah, you all get the idea right?

Chapter three

Complications of a Vixen culture

Usagi woke up to the sounds of what sounded like singing. She yawned quietly and stretched all her sore muscles before sitting up slowly. She rubbed away the sleep in her eyes and looked around the room. "What the? WHERE AM I?" she screamed in panic managing to get tangled in her sheets while trying to get out of her bed causing her to fall over in a heap on the floor face first. She mumbled something indignant under her breath before trying to untangle herself. Whilst getting untangled she looked up at the ceiling where the sun and nine planets moved slowly in a life like orbit. It seemed as if they were all drifting away from the moon of Earth. Suddenly realizations hit her as memories and voices rang over and over again in her head.

Flashback

"We don't want you in the scouts anymore Usagi."

"We believe you are a danger to us all."

"You are not fit to be queen."

"I can't love someone who fails at everything; I think Rei or Mina would make a better ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"The future isn't set in stone, we shall only follow the one who deserves to be queen."

"You can't even fight, we can't keep risking innocent lives to save your own."

"We banish you to live in the shadows where you can no longer be a threat."

End of Flashback

Tears she thought were all dried up came back in painful sobs as she curled up trying to shield herself from harsh reality. "Madam? Madam? Her majesty wishes to speak with you. Madam?" a servant girl with knee length purple hair in a braid and blue eyes came into the room slowly. She spotted Usagi curled in her sheets on the floor crying quietly. "Madam!" she said in worry as she kneeled next to Usagi, "It's alright now Madam, nothing will be able to hurt you here, come now her majesty says that you are to be down in an hour. We need to get you ready." The kind woman said helping Usagi onto her bed and calming her down. "Now Madam you can tell me what's wrong while we give you your bath." She said pulling her towards a mahogany door that led to a bathroom made of onyx and marble.

"Who are you?" She questioned now harshly wiping away the stray tears.

"I am Monique Madam; I am your morning servant. I get you bathed and dressed for the day. Now tell me what's on your mind." She said kindly while washing the left over grime in Usagi's hair returning it to its golden shine.

"All my friends betrayed me. Even the man I loved, they all turned on me." She mumbled tears returning once again.

"Now Madam, from what I've seen I think they were just jealous of you. Don't worry just because they thought you weren't good enough for them. Someone once said 'How much easier it is to be critical than to be correct.' They'll get what's coming to them, it's a little thing called Karma, and whether it is dealt by the devil or fate is up to those who don't believe in such a thing." said Monique in a cryptic tone as she dried her charge off. Usagi nodded not quite understanding but feeling much better now that she had Monique to confide in.

Going into the throne room she noticed that beautiful inscriptions decorated the walls. "That's Vixian, our form of writing. We speak English but write in our own code." A voice spoke up startling Usagi out of her thoughts. She looked toward the throne that was the center of attention in the room where all forms of decorations seemed to be leading to. There was that same strange woman that had saved her, the High Vixen, Usagi recalled silently. She looked somewhat different than the day before, a top layer of her hair was held up by a gold fan like clip with pearls embedded into it and the rest of her hair was left to drape down her back to her waist and over her shoulders with various small braids strewn throughout it. She was garbed in a black and white kimono that hung off her shoulders, the sleeves reached all the way to her knuckles before trailing down towards her knees, the skirt seemed to pool around her legs and again she could see her bare feet from beneath the skirts as she walked toward Usagi.

The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Why is it that you never wear shoes?"Usagi bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry that was so rude."

"Usagi don't ever be afraid to ask me a question, I do not wear shoes because I can draw raw spiritual energy from nature to keep my powers balanced, my bare skin is just a barrier between my inner strength and the energy, if I wore shoes than that would be a hinge on my position and ability to draw power from outside sources. Plus, it is easier to keep your balance with out shoes." explained the High Vixen with a smirk of amusement.

"Oh," mumbled Usagi feeling foolish and looking at her own feet.

"You have much to learn Usagi, but if you do not ask questions then how will you get an answer to further your understanding? Now come I shall answer more of your questions on our way to your trainer's." Usagi nodded and followed her. They made their way through a few more halls and went through a large arch into a beautiful garden. Usagi could faintly hear a waterfall somewhere in the back; then again she heard that singing. She couldn't make out any words but it was lovely, enchanting even.

"What is that singing…um, what would you like me to call you?" The High Vixen looked back at Usagi for a moment before keeping her gaze ahead.

"Just call me Vixen, and that singing is the Sirens."

"Sirens?" she questioned, "Why would Sirens be in Gantelia?"

"Vixens have many forms Usagi, there are pure vixens and half breeds, pure vixens are more powerful and enchanting then half breed vixens, but if they fall in love and are rejected then they turn into Sirens, cold and heartless beings with the power to entrance and force any man to love them, when rejected and they turn they go after the man that rejected them and force him to love them before ripping their heart out. (Gruesome isn't it? Just be glad if you're a girl, if you're a guy, be careful who's heart you play with) And if they are a Siren and are rejected again by a man after they have entranced them they then turn into a banshee. Depending on whether it was the love that first turned them into a Siren that rejected them again or just some other man, they will either turn into a banshee that goes around destroying love between people, or a banshee that announces the death of a loved one with its cry.

"If you are a half breed then you were born of either a half breed mother or a vixen and a human. That is why being with a human is frowned upon. If a half breed is rejected then they turn into a mermaid, you witnessed one the other day by the ocean." Usagi nodded and shivered as she remembered the cold eyes that drew her to the edge.

"Am I a half breed?" asked Usagi.

"No, you are pure, don't worry." Vixen said as she put a hand on a wall before it split open to reveal another hall with doors on both sides.

"Why didn't I change into a Siren when I was rejected by Mamoru?" Usagi asked her hand forming into a fist, her nails cutting into her smooth palm leaving crescent moon shaped cuts.

"You almost did turn, that's where that sudden burst of energy that you were destroying the city with came from, but I managed to stop the transformation in time. You needed to rule the Milky Way with a clear head, not a cold heart." Vixen said picking a black and red door on her left before turning to Usagi who looked like she wanted to ask something else.

"Vixen, not that I am not grateful, but how is it that you found me? Did you keep watch on me and everyone else or something?" Vixen shook her head negatively.

"No of course not, you see as High Vixen I am connected to every vixen out there. Whether they be dying, just being born, standing right next to me, or stuck in between dimensions. I felt your pain and suffering. On investing the matter I took it upon myself to bring you here to be trained properly and take up your birthright. Speaking of which it is time you met your physical fighting instructor." With that she opened the door and walked into a room with a padded floor and mirrors for walls.

There were punching bags, weights and all types of equipment set up all over the huge room. "Talon, come fourth." Vixen said her voice becoming more commanding then a moment before when it was a soft informing tone. A woman that looked as if she was an Amazon appeared. She had on what appeared to be real leather, not the beautiful shiny black leather you'd find in a store but the leather that came straight from an animal, she had on a short skirt for easy movement and a sleeveless shirt that left her toned and hard looking stomach exposed. She was very tan and tall, her hair was a blood red held in a high pony tail that reached her shoulders, her bangs hung down straight to her chin framing her face. Her eyes were a chilling yellow that reminded Usagi of a panther.

"Serenity, this is Talon, she is my first general and head of my army. She will be your teacher from now on." Vixen said as Talon bowed in respect but forever keeping that cold look. "I shall take my leave; I have to meet with the Nuebanians about the war fare between the elves and the vampires." The High Vixen said as she pinched the bridge of her nose feeling a headache coming on. Talon growled low in her throat at the mention of Nuebania, causing Vixen to give her a cold glare.

"Forgive me your majesty I meant no disrespect. You know of my feelings toward their kind." Talon explained her actions bowing again.

The High Vixen nodded, "We can not afford to have them as an enemy right now Talon, I share your views of them but we must maintain the peace." With that she left the room shutting the door behind her leaving Talon and Usagi alone.

A/N: got this chapter out of the way! Yay! Alright more action in the next chapter, promise. And I noticed I would switch the High Vixen calling Usagi, Serenity, then calling her Usagi, she will call Usagi, Usagi, when they are alone, but when other people are there she will use Usagi's royal name. The quote was by Aristotle. Please REVIEW!

**WillYouLoveMeForAlways**: My first reviewer! gives her trophy I am already out looking for lyrics, and I think you're right about the a crossover being confusing, but I was thinking about taking some random guy from an anime to train her and well, let something happen don't know what yet, example: Wufei from Gundam Wing teaching her how to fight with swords

**Silver Moonlight-81**: I continued! I'll try to update again soon

**Serena's Angel**: I explained this in the first authors note but if no one reads that then I'll explain again, when I posted the story it kept showing up wrong so I kept redoing it until finally I just posted it under another name to give it a fresh start

**Secrets**: glad you like the story! My ego is inflating and my mood is very good right now! I'll update as often as I can! Hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones.

**Dark Hime**: wow and here I thought it was boring up till now, I'll try and put in a lot of action in this story and make it even better!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! I got more reviews yay! It was mentioned that Usagi being with another guy would make her appear weak. And I thought about it, although I didn't agree I doubt I will be putting her with another guy in here. I can make it a girl power story! Men are annoying, I don't hate men, but I do think they are annoyingly insensitive and ignorant at times. If you're a guy and you're reading this, I'm really sorry but that's how I feel hugs what ever guy would read a sailor moon story So I'm still debating on the subject, we'll have to see how things work out. Who knows maybe this chapter will get fifty reviews saying put Usagi with a guy! Anyways I'm trying to make the chapters longer as people have requested. Sorry I have not updated in a while.

Vixen: I have less to say this time around…

Muse Rose: good! Everyone must be relieved

Vixen: Why must you always insult me you stupid annoying muse

Muse Rose: hey, without me there wouldn't be a story! So there

Vixen:rolls eyes: damn muses…

Muse Rose:holds up sign: Vixen does not own Sailor moon because if she did she would be able to pay for better muses, she does own Gantelia, High Vixen, blah, blah, blah…

Chapter 4

First Day of Training and a Political Dinner

Usagi and Talon looked at each other, Talon with a scrutinizing coldness, Usagi with an embarrassed folding look. "I see we have a lot of work to do." Talon said in annoyance. Usagi for the first time caught a glint from Talon's mouth; on further inspection she realized they were fangs. "My first mate is a vampire general." Explained Talon catching Usagi's staring. Usagi blushed and mumbled an apology. Talon rolled her eyes, "You are not sorry. You must learn to harden your resolve. Everyone is an enemy until proven other wise. From an ant to a building, anything could be out to get you or infused with energy controlled to wipe you out of existence." Talon began to circle Usagi looking her up and down. "If a small child that had no connection to you what so ever seemed to appear out of no where and offered you a flower, what would you do?"

Usagi looked at her in surprise, "Um, ask her what her name is and where she came from?" Talon shook her head her eyes closing momentarily.

"No, examine her, though you won't learn how to do spiritual and energy readings until later, look at her eyes, her clothing, her demeanor, and get as far away from her as possible until you are hundred and ten percent positive she is of no threat. One mistake could get you and your entire race killed." Talon explained restraining herself from sighing. Usagi nodded being the student here she knew she had to listen.

Flashback

Usagi walked into the training room of the outers mansion since she was staying for the weekend. Haruka was shadow boxing in a corner sweat on her brow and shirt. Usagi walked closer to her making Haruka stop after taking notice of her princess. "Koneko what are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped off her forehead and neck with a towel.

"Haruka, I wanted to ask if you would teach me how to fight." A meek Usagi asked as she put a hand behind her head laughing nervously. It took Haruka a moment to register what Usagi had said before she started laughing.

"Usagi I can't teach you how to fight, you'd probably hurt yourself and me while you're at it. Why don't you go get some ice cream with Hotaru?" said Haruka handing her a ten dollar bill before returning to her training. Usagi flushed and nodded leaving.

End of Flashback

"Serenity!" Talon snapped making Usagi jump in surprise. "You must pay attention! One moment of weakness can lead to your down fall." Usagi nodded and apologized. "No more apologizes, you only apologize to those of higher rank then you, as your teacher I am higher rank but apologizing is a sign of weakness. In a fight never apologize, only in political matters, you will be taught later about that as well. Let's begin your physical training. Do as I do." With that Talon began to do some mid air kicks keeping perfect balance on her left foot. Usagi tried but kept losing her balance. Talon walked over and helped position Usagi and showed her how to do it correctly. Usagi nodded feeling her leg cramp up but ignored it as she did a perfect kick. Talon nodded but instead of complimenting her instructed her to do fifty more.

**Well my eyes have seen the horror  
Of the coming of the flood  
I've driven deep the thorny crown  
Into the soul of someone's son  
Still I'll look you in the eye  
'Cause I've believed in things I've thought  
And I'll die without regret  
For the wars I have fought **

Gonna take a miracle to save you this time  
And your savior has just left town  
Gonna need a miracle  
'Cause your heart's doing time  
And your conscience is calling you out  
It ain't all for nothing  
Life ain't written in the sand  
I know the tide is coming  
But it's time we made a stand  
With a miracle

Usagi stumbled into her room falling on her bed exhausted. She groaned as her muscles screamed out in pain, "ow…" she mumbled into the clean sheets. Monique came in looking for Usagi and saw her face down on the bed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be sleeping you have to go down to dinner in half an hour. Come on lazy bones get up." Monique scolded as she picked Usagi up who merely groaned again. Monique put her in the bathtub and turned the water on. Usagi screeched and jumped up holding her self up with the edge of the bath tub her feet clutched mid air to her chest.

"That's cold!" Monique chuckled and turned on the warm water putting bath oils in as well before striping Usagi down and forcing her into the tub with a push.

"It woke you up, no?" Usagi grumbled darkly shooting daggers at the kind woman who was now chuckling under the sink getting some towels. As the tub filled up Usagi felt her muscles unwind and she slumped down sighing and moaning in contentment.

"This feels so good…" Monique shook her head in amusement as she began to clean Usagi off.

"You smell to high heaven with all that sweaty work you did, and we can not offend her majesty with your appearance all shabby looking, plus with all the guests you don't want to be embarrassed." Usagi 'eeped' and seemed to sink lower in the water.

"Guests?" she questioned.

"Why of course, the High Vixen always has guests at dinner." Usagi's heart sank as she resisted the urge to cry pettily at her luck.

Monique dressed Usagi in a beautiful vintage green dress with gold embroidery all over the skirt and unattached sleeves like vines. The skirt was many layers and was attached to the bodice that went into a v at the bottom. The neckline was in a square shape showing off a hint of Usagi's cleavage, the sleeves were unattached and reached to mid upper arm, at the elbows it flared out in sheer layers of lace. Monique wrapped a string of gems around Usagi's neck in a fashion that made it appear to be a choker. She put in gold dangling crescent moon earrings and fashioned her hair in a high bun and curled the rest of it so it reached her mid back stringing pearls throughout it.

Monique led her to the dinning hall doors that seemed to loom over Usagi. A woman wearing an indigo skirt and white shirt with blonde hair and brown eyes asked who she was while bowing. "Um, Usagi. Who are you?"

"I'm the announcer, I need to know your rank and full name please," Said the woman a piece of parchment appearing in her hand along with a pen.

"She is Serenity descendent of Selene and heiress to the Milky Way Galaxy." A voice came from behind Usagi. The announcer and Usagi looked up to see the High Vixen still garbed in her political outfit only now a silver star pendent with a sapphire in the middle hung at the nape of her neck. "Serenity, it's good to see you survived your first day of training." She produced a white gold tiara with an eclipsed moon symbol in the middle made of diamond and a black cosmic crystal. "Here, for your first dinner here on Gantelia," She placed it on Usagi's head carefully before taking a step back and nodding to the announcer. The doors opened and light spilled out causing Usagi to close her eyes momentarily. She heard the announcer and felt Vixen guide her secretly to the table.

"Now announcing her majesty the High Vixen accompanied by Serenity descendent of Selene and heiress to the Milky Way Galaxy." And with that the announcer closed the doors again. Getting her sight back Usagi looked around the large hall with dark colored walls that kept changing colors discreetly. Torches aligned along the walls, mostly by paintings and the large fire place. In the center of the room was a large table about twenty feet long with people filling each seat except for two. The High Vixen sat at the head of the table, Usagi at her right.

"Welcome all, some of you I know personally, some I have never met. Please enjoy your meal." Vixen announced before motioning to the walls. With that servants came out of secret passages with enough food to feed a small village.

"Vixen, why is there mostly woman here, and all over Gantelia, I don't think I've seen one male before now." Usagi stated seeing only about six men out of the fifty odd people. The high Vixen looked at her for a moment before answering.

"As I have told you, vixens are a race of all women; no man can be a vixen. Men are forbidden in Gantelia unless invited directly by me. Gantelia has barriers that will direct all men away from this planet, and if they do manage to make it past the barriers, which is highly unlikely, they will be met directly by a defense and hostile line of Sirens. When captured he is taken directly to me for judgment. Most of the time the penalty is death." Usagi swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat.

"Oh," she muttered weakly.

"Don't worry you will learn to accept our culture, and you will see why we do the things we do." Vixen comforted. "Now, let's enjoy our meal before it gets cold. Can't train with out energy in your system or you'll faint and then you won't be able to train at all." Putting the conversation to a close, she drank a dark red liquid from a golden goblet that stained her lips a deeper shade of red. Usagi looked at her own goblet to see it was sort of like a white wine with a light shade of orange. She sipped it and instantly felt her muscles unwind and her mind clear. The food looked simple enough almost the same kind as earth. Throughout dinner Usagi made small talk with the High Vixen and some representatives of various planets. With only a few pointers from Vixen, the rest came natural.

A/N: the song is by Bon Jovi, so I don't own it. If anyone wants to see what Usagi's dress looks like because I can't describe clothes that well go to http/www.media. chapter out of the way!Yay! Please REVIEW!

Dark Hime I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to make them longer!

Sylverwind: Thanks! Love to know my work is appreciated.

Ruth:slays the letter N for you before it comes back to life chasing after me: ACK:hides and it goes away: right no crossovers…I'm putting more flashbacks in with more details as we speak so no problems

ShadowCub: She will be strong! Don't worry about that Not Hercules strong but strong enough…hmm Hercules and Sailor moon crossover…:is attacked on all sides by people for thinking of starting another story: ack! I get it I get it; I'll finish this one first!

White Rose Child: I updated! Kudos to me! Hope you like it

WillYouLoveMeForAlways: welcome for the trophy you deserve it:hugs: my loyal reviewer :reviewer looks at me weird: hehe sorry bout that…:gives her another trophy: don't sue!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Yea I know I've been gone for a long ass time but I was busy! Really, Fourth of July, my friend wanting me to come over, blah, blah, blah. I know I shouldn't give excuses but all that's important is that I updated right? Right? Whatever, anyways I give you a look into some more of Usagi's training today. Any of those who don't appreciate my swearing I'm sorry but I did rate this PG-13 for a reason! As you can tell I'm not in a good mood, so I'll try not to take it out on all of you. I saw the movie Secret Window by Steven King starring Johnny Depp, and it was really good I recommend it. All right now onto the story!

Muse Rose: Why must you do this in every chapter, just ramble on and on…

Vixen: I don't even have enough strength to deal with you today just put the damn sign up before I skin you alive…

Muse Rose: touché :holds sign up: Vixen does not own Sailor moon but she does own all original characters and places such as Gantelia, the high Vixen, Talon, blah, blah, blah, If your going to use any of these characters you have to ask and get permission or else you will be sued and/or hunted and…you get the picture

Chapter 5

Mysteries of the Mind

Usagi groaned and buried her head deep into her fluffy pillows a small yawn escaping her lips. Monique blew a puff of air out in frustration ruffling her bangs slightly. She put her hands on her hips before taking in a deep breath… "MISTRESS YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!" Usagi merely rolled over and kicked a pillow off the bed which ended up hitting Monique in the face. "Grrr…" Monique marched into the bathroom her fists clenched at her sides. She came back out a moment later holding a large pitcher off ice water. "Last chance to get up mistress…" warned Monique as she stopped at the edge of Usagi's large bed. The young rabbit made no movement and with that Monique poured the entire pitcher onto the young girl who woke up screaming bloody murder. Monique had to cover her ears as Usagi jumped up like a wild woman trying to get the ice out of her night clothes.

"Cold cold cold cold cold cold cold…" she chanted over and over again before getting the last ice cube out. She shivered and looked up to see Monique with a satisfied grin before walking back into the bathroom. Usagi glared after her for a moment before a sigh replaced her heated look remembering the old days.

Flashback

"ODANGO ATAMA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" the screeching was heard from none other than the fiery senshi of Mars through the small device on the dresser of the exhausted Usagi Tsukino. Usagi got up and winced as a burn from a youma she had fought alone not even three hours ago flared and screamed in protest. She picked up the communicator quickly to see the angry face of Mars.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME! WE NEED YOU DOWN AT THE SCHOOL!" with that the communicator cut off leaving Usagi sighing before murmuring her transformation phrase and jumping out her second story window. She ran through the dark damp streets of Tokyo the only thing lighting her way were the softly glowing street lights around her. As she came upon the scene of battle she quickly realized that this youma was far stronger then the usual ones being sent out.

The youma was wearing a skimpy pink outfit that looked like it wasn't able to cover enough of the ugly looking woman and her putrid yellow skin. Her hair was pink stripped blue making it look like rotted cotton candy. She threw a small pink disk at the four inners who jumped out of the way. Mercury in the background typing on her mini computer, Venus sporting a cut shoulder rolling over to the side, Jupiter her hair having come down from all the dodging looked raged and tired. Mars was worse off, she clutched at her right leg that had a cut on the knee and a sprained ankle.

"You have to hit her in the back! That's her weak spot!" yelled Mercury to the others. Sailor moon quickly took her tiara off charging her weakest attack with her own weak supply of energy before throwing it commanding it to attack from behind.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" She yelled causing the focus to be on her. Everyone turned including the youma who didn't have time to realize Sailor moon's tiara was headed toward her until it grabbed her from behind and shot a beam through her back turning her to dust. The tiara returned immediately to Sailor moon's forehead.

"Where were you Moon, I called you fifteen minutes ago!" Mars snapped her anger burning in her cold eyes. (She will now have brown eyes. Red hair and brown eyes…that's close enough)

Sailor moon unable to hold on to her transformation reverted to her civilian form before trying to explain about the earlier youma, "I was-" but it seems it was not meant to be as Lita cut her off.

"You can't keep doing this Usagi! Innocent people are on the line. We're on the line! How can you be so irresponsible!" she spat upset about her minor wounds and bad mood not noticing Usagi's maturity in not yelling at her or the fact that her left arm hung limply at her side.

"I'm sorry." She said it so quietly they almost didn't hear. Rei began to rant on and on before Usagi finally just left crying herself to sleep when she got home.

End Flashback

(geez that was a long ass flashback…)

**I wear a disguise**

**I'm just your average Jane**

**The super doesn't stand for model**

**But that doesn't mean I'm plain**

**If all you see is how I look**

**You miss the super chick within**

**And I christen you Titanic**

**Underestimate and swim**

**I've got the rifle**

**Gonna be myself**

**I'll be everything that I want to be**

**I am confidence in insecurity**

**I am a voice yet waiting to be heard**

**I'll shoot the shot, bang**

**That you hear 'round the world**

**I'm a one girl revolution**

**Some people see the revolution**

**But most only see the girl**

**I can loose my hard earned freedom**

**If my fear defines my world**

**I declare my independence from the critics and their stones**

**I can find revolution**

**I can learn to stand alone**

**I'll be everything that I want to be**

**I am confidence in insecurity**

**I am a voice yet waiting to be heard**

**I'll shoot that shot, bang**

**That you hear 'round the world**

**I'm a one girl revolution**

-_One Girl Revolution_

_Super chick_

"Mistress, Mistress, MISTRESS!" Monique called waving a hand in front of Usagi's face to get her to come back to reality. Usagi snapped out of it giving Monique an apologetic smile as she stood up, her cold dripping wet clothes clinging to her like a second skin. Monique sighed and dragged her into the bathroom, "I have to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." She muttered going into her nurturing mode like every morning. Usagi had only been here a week and yet it was the same routine every morning. Sleep in, have Monique wake her up in an unpleasant manner, get a long hot bath, get dressed and go to hell training, otherwise known as physical training. Usagi preferred hell training better, had a certain ring to it. This morning Monique dressed Usagi in a long gold skirt that drooped over her feet, the material was soft and glittery sliding over Usagi's fingers like water, and she wore a one sleeved tank top that left a midriff made of the same material.

Usagi looked herself over in confusion and delight, "Monique, I can't wear this to physical training…"

"I know Mistress, that's why it's a good thing you're not going to physical training this morning." Monique replied hiding a smile from her charge before pushing her out the door.

"Monique! What about my shoes!" Usagi screeched pounding on her bedroom door. Well at least Usagi knew no one would get into her room easily. Those doors hurt! She nursed her hands as she walked the short distance to the throne room like every day. The High Vixen sat on her throne as usual this time in her regular purple skirt and tank top which meant she didn't have any political meetings lined up for that morning. She walked, more like glided, Usagi corrected, towards her with her unique grace and slight movement of hips. Usagi flawlessly, thanks to help from Monique, bent her knees and her head in a bow showing respect. The High Vixen bowed to Usagi in return.

"We are of the same blood; you are royalty to me, as I am to you. We will look upon each others as equals." She said a small smile upon her face as she led Usagi through the palace. They ended up in the same hall as the physical training room. Usagi looked questioningly at the High Vixen as they passed it and went into a blue and purple door a few doors down and across the hall. "This week you will start your mental enhancement training. For the next six months you will switch each week between these two classes before we move on."

Vixen opened the door into a room with thousands of floating candles hovering by the walls. The first thing she noticed was that the room was perfumed heavily with incense, the floor was all sand, a beautiful, clean white sand that had patterns traced upon it. Usagi was afraid to step on it and ruin the design. The High Vixen gave her an encouraging nod as she walked in herself. The sand did not stir and the design remained undisturbed. When Usagi walked on it she saw, much to her disappointment, thatshe had left foot prints.

Fire erupted in the corner of the room revealing a beautiful woman dressed like a priestess. Around her waist was a belt made of gold coins and other jewels sewn together dangling all around it holding up four pieces of material. In the front and back were dark red satin pieces of cloth that hung to her ankles with gold embroidery, and on her sides were see through gold sheer. She wore no shoes but had a gold anklet on her left ankle and a thick gold necklace. She wore a bikini top made of gold that tied at the back and around her neck.

Her hair was dark brown in the same style as Talon, bangs hanging down to her chin framing her face and the rest up in a pony tail behind a gold head band. A hair clip with a thin gold chain hung on her forehead with a dangling tear drop ruby. Her eyes were a mossy green and her lips, a stained red. She wore gold wrist guards and rings on bothmiddle fingers that each had a large piece of sheer red cloth attached that now pooled at the back of her ankles. And on her back was a black tattoo of a spear with a star on top and two crossing miniature ones attached to it. (http:www.fantasyseiten-bilder.de/artpicture/wallpape/square1.jpg)

"Your majesty," the priestess like woman said dropping in a graceful bow like Usagi had done earlier before straightening up to lock eyes with Usagi. "So this is to be my pupil." She stated more than asked. The High Vixen gave a small nod.

"Serenity, this is Akira, head of the mental and magic part of the vixen army." Vixen explained. Usagi nodded eyes returning back to the normal size as the fire that Akira had first appeared in died down only to dance around the priestess's feet. "I will leave you two alone now." She nodded to both of them before leaving. Akira walked toward Usagi slowly but with an oddly hypnotizing way about her and Usagi couldn't help but noting that she didn't make any imprints upon the sand either.

"It is because this room uses my spirit energy to lift my body so that my feet never touch the sand. It's an old training technique that even the High Vixen had to master. You have to walk before you can float." The woman said gently, barely above a whisper. You could tell she didn't speak much,

Usagi was about to ask how she knew what she was thinking when Akira beat her to it. "How did I know what you were thinking? I read your mind. It was simple enough, you didn't have many shields up so your thought was as clear as day. You will learn how to hack into others minds and protect your own later. Right now we need you to find your internal power. Your source, and from there we will begin to nurture it and make it grow, making you stronger and more focused. You will sense your surroundings; you will sense other people's emotions; and soon know what they are going to do before they do.

"The mind is a very powerful thing once you unlock the mysteries it holds." Akira motioned for Usagi to sit down Indian style. She did as told and watched Akira expectantly. "Close your eyes, center yourself. It will take time before you will be able to meditate for long periods of time, minutes at first, then hours, then days, and eventually for as long as you want."

Akira closed Usagi's eyes before standing up straight and walking around Usagi, studying her posture. "Breath deeply, in…and out, in…and out, in…and out, visualize a deep void, you're in the middle. You are floating with nothing but blackness surrounding you. Every thought is leaving your mind like a pool that has sprung a leak. See yourself as energy, your soul, your core, just hovering in a never ending nothingness." The priestess knelt in front of Usagi as a crescent moon began to shine from her pupil's forehead. "Every emotion is slipping away with nothing left but your senses. Reach out and grasp your energy, your very being and harness it. Push it to your limbs to every inch of your body, focus it to where you want it to go."

With that she pulled Usagi up from her sitting position causing her to open her eyes in surprise. "Walk around the room." Usagi did as told and walked all the way around the room before stopping back in her original spot. "Now tell me what is different about walking around the room this time then from walking in when you first arrived."

Usagi looked around the room, the sand, the rocks, the floating candles, the undisturbed patterns in the sand, the-wait…'undisturbed patterns?' At a second sweep of the room she had in fact left no foot prints except for the ones by the door when she had first walked in. "I made no foot prints." Usagi stated shocked and confused. She looked down and her feet were about an inch off the ground. "But how did I-"

"When you grasped your energy and took control of it I told you to push it through out your body. The room is using your now pulsating energy to keep you afloat. Which will intern strengthen it and cause it to grow, making you stronger mentally and spiritually." Her teacher explained. She told Usagi she could leave for the day.

Walking out of the mysterious room she suddenly felt a heavy weight in her mind and emotionally drained. She slumped and dragged herself to her room before throwing herself on her very comfortable and inviting bed. She breathed it in and wondered why she had ever left it this morning. She curled up with a yawn and drifted off to sleep. Monique was about to wake her up when the High Vixen appeared in front of her to stop her, "She needs rest, I remember my first lesson with Akira. In the morning make sure she eats something or else she'll never get out of bed. And give her a drink of the leavsing, which should help restore some of her energy."

Monique bowed, "Yes majesty." She tucked Usagi into her bed so that she wouldn't get cold before leaving through the servants corroders.

A/N: I know you wanted it to be longer, but I just wanted to get something out, I promise to add at least two more pages to the next chapter.

WillYouLoveMeForAlways: Hi! Love your story, anyways the little girl, well think of Chibi Chibi she ended up being Cosmos from a different reality, so you can never be to sure…looks around with shifty eyes

Sylverwind: Hello again! Glad to know you like it, I updated sorry it took me so long…blames everyone within a five mile radius

ShadowCub: thanks! I can feel my ego swelling.

Silver Moonlight-81: Short and to the point! Glad you liked it, come back soon!

Eo: I'm interesting! is hit upside the head Muse Rose: you're not interesting just your story baka glares at muse and there is my muse to deflate my ego…

Dark Hime: Yea I know I'm good at that aren't I? It didn't take me long to connect her to the Vixen world but it did take a lot of relatives…

White Rose Child: I just sorted took Vixens, which people assumed were like seductive fox yokai…yea right, and made it into a race, then I went and looked for other hypnotic creatures that usually ended up torturing men and that didn't really have a lot of males or non at all and fit them in, but Nuebanians is all my friends made up race not mine, their descendents of Anubius and Sekhmet…Greek and Egyptian mythology, huh, weird…

Semisweet: Wow I'm so loved…Seiya and Usagi…I know exactly how I could fit him in but it be up to the rest of the reviewers whether they want Usa with a guy or not, and then everyone would have to decide who and yada yada yada yada

Sleepy26: another interesting, cool, well here's your update sorry it's so short

Makoto-18: I'm trying to keep up, glad to know you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright peoples I know I said I'd have this out a while ago but I kinda got my internet taken away again…sorry…but they threatened no anime and I had to take a stand! Life without anime would be a very sad one. But I snuck on the computer while everyone was busy planning for a party…Better late then never…right?

M. Rose: when they come to hunt you down I will claim not to know you…

Vixen: Oh hush, they should be even madder at you…you're the one that is supposed to inspire me to write…OH! EVERYONE! I'm going to revise the other chapters, you know like fix grammar mistakes and wordy or non wordy sentences and just clean it up a bit

M. Rose: good luck with that you made a mistake spelling grammar…if it wasn't for Microsoft word's spell check people wouldn't be able to read this at all

Vixen: Just shut up and show them the sign…stupid muses...

M. Rose: stupid writers…holds up sign Vixen does not own Sailor moon because if she did she wouldn't be writing on fanfiction she'd be rich enough to publish her own book and other stuff but she does own vixens, Gantelia, the High Vixen, Monique, and many other original characters and if you want to use them you have to tell her! Or she will sue…most likely

Chapter 6

A Visit and a Few New Tricks

She panted heavily the weight on her back practically crushing her petite form. Blood dripped down the side of her face mixed with sweat dripping to the floor. 'Dodge!' Barely missing the merciless ferocity of Talon's sword Usagi did a back flip ignoring the painful grip on her sprained and bruised ankle. Her mind shouted directions at her to move as Talon charged again with speed that Usagi barely managed to keep up with.

…………..Only four months ago Usagi would have been unable to even see Talon at such speeds, but with the grueling 'hell training' she endured she had become stronger than ever and soon she would be able to defeat Talon…………………

Usagi managed to knock the sword out of Talon's hand with a swift lower kick and upper movement of her elbow only to have Talon jump over Usagi's head and twist her body around and grab a hold of her neck. "You're dead." She said as a matter of fact.

…………But not today………….

"Uhg! I was so close that time!" Usagi sighed in frustration.

Talon nodded and helped Usagi up, "Perhaps but you still ended up dead, in the end you lost. But you have improved much."

"Thanks." Usagi said with a smile as she grabbed a towel off a bench in the corner and wiped away some of the grime on her face. And it was true, Usagi had improved much over the time she had been in Gantelia, she had become more toned in appearance and even more beautiful, wiser with the help of the tutoring and guidance of Vixen, mentally and magically in tuned with everything around her, she had even grown a few inches. She was becoming the queen she was meant to be, only with an attitude and mind of her own. She had met with ambassadors, royals, and other officials with Vixen and had started to gain alliances and build up support for when she took back her kingdom.

Walking down the hallways she nodded and waved to a few of the servants who were cleaning every inch of the palace. 'Oh yea, we have another dinner tonight…oh fun…' she thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The door to her room opened before Usagi could even reach for the handle as she was dragged into her room by none other than Monique.

"You're late! What am I going to do with you Usagi? Hmm?" Monique said looking Usagi over and giving her usual 'tsk' at her appearance. "You even sprained your ankle this time," she sighed, "I see I have a lot of work to do, come on." Usagi laughed a bit and followed Monique into the bathroom as this was the daily routine that had been established. Monique hustled about putting some healing oils in the bathtub and filling it with warm water as Usagi stripped down. Monique helped her in and got to work on Usagi's hair. "So tell me, how was the drill Sergeant today?"

Usagi laughed at the nickname they had given to Talon who had in fact found out about it and decided she didn't mind the nickname all that much. "She was brutal today! I almost had her! I knocked her sword out of her hand and everything, but then she did a twist over my head and had me in a head lock. It didn't help that she had increased the gravity in the room to that of Schuin's third moon!" Usagi pouted which Monique only laughed at.

"If you do that long enough you'll make your face stay like that and how will you scare all those boys in battle hmm? If anything they'll end up refusing to fight you and end up buying you something to cheer you up." Usagi immediately stopped pouting and pumped a fist in the air.

"I'll beat them into the ground! No boys gonna mess with me!" Usagi joked.

"No, no boys are going to mess with you." Monique corrected again acting like her mothering nature Usagi appreciated and trusted. "Alright come on little miss time to get out." Monique helped Usagi up and out of the huge bath tub and began to dry her hair as Usagi dried off her body. "Much better," she muttered under her breath as she started to put Usagi's hair up.

Usagi's hair was up in a new style like every time there was some fancy dinner to attend or a royal to meet. This time her hair was put up in a half pony tail with a few pieces left to frame her face. Monique put a few braids in here and there so her hair wouldn't drag on the floor then she went to get Usagi's dress. When it was put on it was a white shear like floor length dress. It had three straps on each shoulder, two that would rest on the shoulder and one that would hang down as the straps criss-crossed in the back. Two gold bands were wound an inch above each elbow in which see through cloth hung down like sleeves to the floor. Around the waist four gold chains hung, two on each side, that were attached in the front under the belly button resting on her hips and curved up to attach at the small of her back. A small gold bracelet was on her left wrist and a small gold head dress type hair accessory attached from the top of one ear to the other a small gold tassel hanging down on each side giving the impressions of earrings.

Usagi did a small twirl appreciating the gown as she remembered what the High Vixen had told her yesterday.

Flashback

Four months. Four never ending months of physical pain, emotional stress, and etiquette lessons that seemed to drag on and on. Usagi laid on the comfortable beach chair by the pool that looked like it had come out of a roman palace. "Nothing like kicking back," she sighed stretching out to get more sun on her first day off since she had arrived. She sported a white striped black bikini that had ties on each side; her long blonde hair was in a French braid with help from Monique. Vixen gracefully walked in to the pool area that was sectioned off from the rest of the palace by arches and cathedral like murals and pillars that had been especially designed by her mother after witnessing a few temples in Greece. She had on a one piece purple bathing suit that had bee sewn in layers. She smiled brightly and politely motioning for one of the servants to get her a chair and place it next to Usagi, after thanking them she sat down and looked directly at her.

"We have some people coming tomorrow afternoon. I know it's your day off and you don't want to worry about formal meetings but you must meet with them. It's a princess and her three guards. She had inquired about you staying here when I spoke with her a few days ago, I told her you were here on training and asked her why she was so interested. She said she had heard from some source from the Cambonsians, you know the women with white hair, that we were harboring the heiress of the Milky Way and asked about you. Well she said she had to meet with you something about old friends, so I need you to come with me when they arrive."

End of Flashback

A knock at the door brought Usagi out of her stupor as Monique stood up from her kneeled position on the ground where she had been putting an ankle bracelet on Usagi's left ankle since she learned to draw power from earthly attachments and did not wear shoes anymore. Vixen entered when Monique opened the door and bowed. "Serenity you look lovely, are you ready to meet our visitors?" Usagi nodded and followed Vixen out of the room.

Usagi took a deep breath to steady her anxiety she always experienced before meeting new people. Vixen gave a comforting smile, "You must remain calm Usagi, they want to meet you, there's nothing to worry about." Usagi nodded and sent a longing look to the pool as they passed by the hall that led to the secret pathway to the pool area. Usagi had taken up a fondness to being around large quantities of any element since her training with Akira. She was told it was normal side affect since learning the art of drawing raw energy from anything with a spiritual aurora of life. They arrived in the throne room which was a little bit more decorated then usual with a red carpet leading to the throne and a temporary slightly smaller throne placed to the right of it to signify the power the person who sat there held.

Vixen sighed as she slightly adjusted her political clothes before walking down the carpet and taking a seat on her throne. Usagi followed and sat on the throne next to her, "Vixen, what are the names of the people-" She was cut off as the door opened and the announcer walked in.

"Now presenting, Princess Kakyuu from the kingdom Dankei of Kinmoku Sei and her royal guards and guardians Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki." The announcer yelled. Usagi's eyes widened dramatically as Princess Kakyuu garbed in her usual dress with yellow sleeves and red skirt (that's all I can really remember besides that annoying crown thing of hers) and her three guards that Usagi new as the star lights (in their male forms) walked in eyes to the floor behind Princess Kakyuu.

Vixen having her usual emotionless air about her when dealing with political parties such as this nodded to the group, "Hello and welcome to Gantelia, as you probably know we do not allow men on our planet but given the…special circumstances we have made an exception. Isn't that right…Serenity?" The vixen said with a smirk in her voice.

"Usagi, it is nice to see you are doing well." Princess Kakyuu said with a gentle smile on her face. The star light's heads shot up in surprise at the mention of Usagi's name (aren't I evil? MWAHAHA :cough cough: Uhg now my throat hurts…stupid diabolical laugh)

"ODANGO!" yelled Seiya in surprise. Vixen raised an eyebrow in amusement at the nickname but did not say anything.

Usagi deciding it would be fun to play Vixen's little game of detachment answered calmly and serenely, "Yes?" Yaten and Taiki sweat dropped in the background as Seiya practically glomped Usagi.

"How are you? Why didn't you tell us you were here? Princess Kakyuu why didn't you tell us! Odango is everything alright on earth? Where are your Odango's? Why are you so quiet!" He practically shouted almost going into hysteria with all of his questions.

"I believe you are being loud enough for the both of us Seiya," replied Usagi with a small smile on her light cherry lips. Seiya had the decency to blush lightly at his behavior and let her go as Usagi let out a small laugh, "now answering your questions, I'm doing fine and I didn't tell you I was here because I've been busy with the training I am receiving. I don't normally where my Odango's anymore and as for Earth…well I don't really know what's going on down there anymore."

Seiya looked at her questioningly, "You don't know what's happening on Earth? What happened? Aren't you with Mamoru anymore?" (Darien for those of you who do not know the sub names…..mutters stupid gay tuxedo man….O.O….did I say that out loud...oops…)

Vixen jumped in answering for Usagi so that should would not have to explain anything until she was ready, "Dinner will be ready shortly why don't we take a tour of the Palace and tomorrow Serenity can show you around the city." And with out waiting for a response she walked out of the throne room a relieved Usagi and four confused visitors following behind.

Time waits for no one, sure as the tide pulls the ocean

Sure as the path that's been chosen, cannot be changed

I my life's destination, I searched for the explanation

For some kind of reason, for my sorrow and pain

But in my isolation I learned to listen

To be thankful for the love that I'd been given

This is my journey, journey through life

With every twist and turn I've laughed and cried

To make strong enough, to lift me up,

To bring my dreams alive

In desperation, I swore that never again

Would I hear all the laughter of my friends and family

A million tears that I'd cried began to dry

And in the silence of the night time, I came to realize

A sweet inspiration filled my horizon

Gave me the heart to go on and never would give in

This is my journey, journey through life

With every twist and turn I've laughed and cried

As the road unwinds

This is my journey, and I've learned to fight

To make strong enough, to lift me up,

To bring my dreams alive

I'm going to love each moment, of every day and every night

I'll look back to the past with the sweetest smile

For now I realize, I've been given the key to life

I've been kissed by the angel by my side

BY: 911 TITLED: The Journey (very appropriate for the story in my opinion)

Notes: The Star Series from which the Star Lights appeared was started with Galaxia, known as the Golden Queen. The metal-suited Sailor Senshi traveled the galaxy from one end to the other, leaving a wake of death, destruction, and chaos behind her. She traveled from world to world, stealing the star seeds of the Sailor Senshi who protected their planets with their last dying breath. Some chose to join her, and they pledged their star seed and their souls in return for prolonged life. She granted power to these forsaken guardians, and they in turn joined her growing army. These Senshi without star seeds, kept alive by a pair of golden bracelets bestowed by Galaxia, were known as the Sailor Animamates. Galaxia and her Animamates continued to collect the galaxy's star seeds, destroying all that opposed them. But one star seed managed to escape Galaxia's grasp, even as the Golden Senshi destroyed the planet that it belonged to. The ruler of the planet Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu, fled from her dying world to seek refuge from Galaxia's minions.Kakyuu managed to reach a small, rural planet on the edge of the galaxy that was protected by Sailor Senshi of legendary strength. Finding safety on that planet - Earth, the third planet of the Sol system - Kakyuu remained in hiding while she nursed her wounds and replenished her power. The Sailor Senshi also managed to escape Kinmoku, and followed their princess to Earth. Unable to locate her whereabouts, the three Sailor Senshi adopted civilian identities and settled in for a long visit. Their names were Seiya Kou, Taiki Kou, and Yaten Kou. Also known as Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker, and Sailor Star Healer (respectively), the three were collectively referred to as the Sailor Star lights. Because each was musically inclined, they decided that the best way to contact their missing princess would be through the power of song. Forming the jazz-pop trio, the Three Lights, the three quickly gained fame and fortune as their songs rose to the tops of the charts. Although female in Sailor Senshi form, the Lights posed as males while in their civilian forms. They decided that it was the best way to attract attention to their music. In the anime, the Lights really were males while in civilian form, although in the manga they were actually females in male guise. The trouble began when Galaxia turned her attention toward the Earth. Galaxia dispatched the Sailor Animamates to search for the star seeds that the rural planet harbored. Among them was supposedly the star seed with the most brilliant shine in the galaxy... that of the Moon Princess, Serenity. When the Animamates arrived on Earth, the Sailor Star lights were once again called to battle. However, instead of facing the menace alone, they were joined in their battle by the Sailor Senshi that guarded Earth - Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.

The two teams of Sailor Senshi learned to work together, even if there was some opposition from the cynical Senshi of the outer solar system - Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. At the same time, the Three Lights settled into high school life. They even made friends, such as Tsukino Usagi and her companions. Seiya had fallen in love with Usagi and with the disappearance of Mamoru attempted to pursue her, but she rejected him still holding onto the thought of Mamoru. In the end it turned out Galaxia was posed by a being called Chaos, the exact opposite of Usagi, and Princess Kakyuu was disguising herself as a little girl named Chibi Chibi. Chaos killed all the senshi including the Star Lights and Princes Kakyuu, in the final battle Usagi summoned the sword of Light and became Sailor Cosmos and sealed away Chaos before returning everything to normal. (most information was pulled off the website Kinmoku . net/pops/)

A/N: There ya go ladies and gentlemen! It's finally done! Chapter six…the chapter that has been a pain to get out.

ShadowCub: Alright Seiya was in the chapter but him and Usagi aren't hooking up, he'll be in the next chapter then kinda of fade out so no need to worry about that one! As about putting her with anyone…I don't really know what I'm going to do yet so it's kind of a toss up.

Silver Moonlight-81: Hi! Hope you like this chapter…that is if you didn't abandon my story because I didn't update for months --….

Urmi: WOW! I feel so loved . Thank you so much for the praise! I wish Vixens were real to…wouldn't that be so cool? I'd want to be one…:starts to day dream:….

Aishwarya: She may be facing them soon…you never know…I'm making this up as I go….he he….so we'll see!

Saqutcheway-06: cool, and here I thought my first chapter was lacking…guess I'm not as bad as I thought I was…M. Rose: no…your worse….Vixen: Shut up!

DarkPrincessPyro99: well there's a vote for Serenity to be with a guy, have anyone in particular in mind?

Ndmorgan: I updated finally, but I most likely won't talk to you unless on a necessary basis (those of you who are reading this, I know this person in real life so I am not disrespecting a reviewer I'd never do that)

CRYSTAL2.0: two days in a row! Wow…all you guys make me feel like I have to update in the next week…hmm…I wonder what I'm doing this week…

Fariesoul: HI! Nice to know some of the people I know like my story, I explained the Siren thing in school, hopefully you understand it now…

Moon-Daisuke: I updated! And how about I just put lyrics at the end of the story to kind of sum it up? Would that work?

Aleric: yes, we can thank Aristotle for that quote…was it Aristotle?...:checks A/N from the third chapter: yep it was him, and I'm glad to know I have a unique story! I feel independent! Time to go point and laugh at people in my school that go around in clusters wearing the same kind of shirts as each other every day….it's actually really creepy when you have like a mob of teal shirts coming at you….

Finding-Star10: I wrote more! And yes Serenity is asking a lot of questions, but if you were in a new place with a whole new heritage wouldn't you have a lot of questions?...M. Rose: you'd make people dizzy with all your questions…Vixen: must you insult me in the middle of a review?...M. Rose: let me think about it….yes…Vixen: stupid Muse…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE RETURNED::laughs diabolically only to end up in a coughing fit: …uhg, I can never get that diabolical laughing thing right. Alrighty then here is everyone's update if you wish to know why it's so late then continue reading this A/N. Well this time it was NOT my fault, spring break came and my family and I went to Florida. I brought my laptop with every intention of updating that is until someone :cough: my farther :cough: forgot to bring the cable for the internet outlet, so I didn't have a copy of the story or anyway to post it on When we finally returned home was down and I couldn't post then I got a fricken cold! What the hell is with my bad luck anyways? And to make matters worse I couldn't update during the week because I had those stupid MEAP tests I had to take, and with me sick and all! Now that I finally have a chance to get on this damn thing and update I have so that's the story….any one got any aspirin?

M. Rose: that's one long excuse…

Vixen: well there were a lot of factors involved, thought they deserved to know the whole story

M. Rose: obviously….

Vixen:…..why do I have the feeling I'm being mocked?

M. Rose: don't look at me, I'm not the crazy author here

Vixen:…just shut up and put up the sign

M. Rose: didn't you want to tell them something?

Vixen:……oops…forgot about that! WARNING! I told everyone that this was going to be a dark fic right? Well it hasn't been that dark so far but it will slowly get more and more well….dark. Not to mention some morbid moments, not too many I think…anyways onward with the sign!

M. Rose: doesn't anyone say please any more::kicks the sign and it flickers on: Vixen does not own Sailor moon but she does own all original characters and plots such as Gantelia, Vixens, and what not. Do not attempt to steal any of these because you will be tracked down, if you wish to borrow an idea and/or character(s) then please contact Vixen and ask her FIRST.

Chapter 7

Vixen's Mate and Weak Star Lights? (Oh my!)

Usagi mulled over the many thoughts swarming in her head trying to figure out what to do about this situation she was in. The Star Lights were her friends, but this wasn't their world or their fight, they wouldn't understand what had happened to her, heck she still didn't understand some of the things that had happened so far.

Vixen was showing them the waterfalls and different types of plants that grew on Gantelia before heading towards the pool area. Usagi looked back at the training hall, "Vixen, why don't we show them the training hall?" She stopped and turned to face Usagi.

Before Vixen could respond Talon stepped out of one of the rooms and headed towards them. She bowed, "My Queen, Highness." Vixen and Usagi both nodded as Talon straightened her posture. "So these are the visitors from Kinmoku Sei that knew Serenity?" Talon's golden eyes flickered over them sizing them up. The Star Lights seemed to shrink slightly under the scrutinizing gaze before gaping at her next comment. "Completely weak compared to Serenity." Usagi covered her mouth as she laughed silently into it before calming down and nodding. "If you do not show up for training tomorrow you must do twice the work the following day," with that Talon bowed to Usagi and Vixen once more waiting for their nod of approval before taking her leave.

Usagi winced, twice the work? "Seems I'm going to have to attend training tomorrow, I hope you all can forgive me, but I must continue with my schedule. I will be able to give you the tour of the city once I have completed it though." Usagi bowed in apology.

"What's happened to you Odango? You're so different now," Seiya said taking a step towards her. Usagi unconsciously took a step back, not out of fear, but out of habit from her training. Seiya looked hurt before Vixen stepped between them.

She looped an arm around Usagi's shoulders before leading her away down the hall opposite of training hallway. "I believe it is time for dinner, don't you agree Serenity?"

"Yes, time for dinner. If you would all follow us we will show you the dinning rooms," said Usagi quietly before proudly lifting her head and confidently leading the way with grace and pose earning the approval of Vixen. The Star Lights once again exchanged a look as Princess Kakyuu remained quiet and followed the duo into the dinning room.

Yaten gave out a low whistle as he looked around; Gantelia definitely surpassed their expectations. Vixen sat at the head of the table with Usagi to her right and Princess Kakyuu to her left while Taki sat next to Usagi, Seiya next to Princess Kakyuu, and Yaten next to Taki. Before a word could be said the hidden doors once again opened and the servants quickly served their meal before disappearing. Usagi took a sip of her drink while Vixen drank her crimson liquid which Usagi had found out was blood since one of Vixens mates was a vampire like Talon's. The Star Lights and princess had two glasses, one with water and the other, earth wine. "Usa, what is it you are drinking? I don't think I've seen anything like it before," inquired Taki.

"It's a Gantelian drink, it gives strength and peace of mind, only vixens are able to drink it," she responded before taking another drink.

Yaten looked at her in question, "but you're not a vixen. How are you able to drink it?" The candles around the room flickered with life as a crack appeared in the High Vixen's cup.

All eyes turned to the High Vixen as she stared coldly at Yaten, "insulting my people is one of the few things I will not tolerate in my kingdom. And to denounce one of my own family's bloodline is not only dangerous but treasonous as well." The once dark violet in Vixen's eyes began to bleed into dark amber.

Usagi touched Vixen's hand gently, "Please forgive him Vixen. He didn't mean it; I'm sure he thought of me just as a Lunarian." A deep resounding laugh followed by the clapping of mocking hands was coming from a corner shrouded in darkness.

"Temper, temper my love. I haven't seen you so riled up since the conference when those Shinros claimed women could do nothing but cook, clean, and produce children. Even then you didn't loose your composure, why now?" A man emerged from the shadows dressed in dark leather pants and a black silk shirt. A pale almost albino complexion, brown wavy hair that brushed his shoulders with matching dark eyes, and a playful smirk that showed off his fangs. One moment there the next he was standing next to Vixen bent over whispering something in her ear. Her eyes swirled with colors before the stayed their natural violet.

She turned her dazed gaze that quickly sharpened onto Usagi, "Serenity, I would like you to meet one of my more playful mates…Lestat."

Metal against the metal  
Bleeding the steel...

They came from everywhere  
Marching down on the hill  
Kill, kill pay the price  
It's time for sacrifice

Archers and cavalry  
Screams of Agony  
Fight, Fight spirits of knights  
Let set us free

...And the Dark Valley burns

Metal against the metal  
Bleeding the steel  
Metal against the metal  
Our proud stands still

Fire ripping the air  
Falling down from the sky  
Die, die winged knights  
Our revenge will come with might

Under the red sky  
The battle is close to end  
Run, Run surrender in pain  
We'll wait for you again

...And the Dark Valley burns

Metal against the metal  
Bleeding the steel  
Metal against the metal  
Our proud stands still

Metal against the metal  
Bleeding the steel  
Metal against the metal  
Our proud stands still

…And the Valley Burns by Dragonheart

A prelude to the next chapter

A/N::screams all fan girl like: I had to do it! I swear when I was writing about the vampire my mind kept screaming Lestat from Queen of the Damned…He's so sexy ne? I figured he was perfect for Vixen since I wanted to put in some familiar figures from movies and anime to give the story some twists…heh heh…I was debating between Lestat, Youko from YYH (demon form), Kamui from X, D from Vampire Hunter D, and a few others but in the end I thought Lestat would be the most amusing. I have the next chapter already planned out and some of it already written and will post it by next week.

M. Rose: you should post it by tomorrow you owe these people a lot for skipping out for all this time

Vixen: I've been busy, with that DDR addiction two months ago and now the Phantom of the Opera addiction what can I do? Plus my friends keep making plans!

M. Rose: If I can remember clearly it was YOU who invited four people over on the same weekend…

Vixen:……oh yea…

M. Rose: -- just get on with the reviews you dim wit….

Vixen:….stupid muse

Moon-Daisuke: Sorry if Seiya is getting the short end of the stick in this story he probably won't last much longer…T.T sorry, I might write a fic later with him and Usa together . I personally like that pairing to!

Silver Moonlight-81: Me friend and faithful reviewer! I'm sorry it takes so long for me to get these chapters out! But I'm almost done with the next one! And what did you think of me putting Lestat in there? I always liked him…

vicky: HELLO THERE MATE! How's me story so far? You's enjoying yourself? Hope you still like it!

shadowcub: yes she did rule alone but there must have been a guy somewhere, I don't think she just got pregnant on her own….plus one of the unique things about Vixen culture are their many mates. I always wondered what happened to Serenity's dad…..hmm….but your opinion means a lot to me! And I still have very little idea what will happen in the far future in this story….And don't worry, you'll like the next chapie…Usa gets a glimpse at her future self….and well she's no where near weak

Fariesoul: Hi! Were you confused in this chapter? Cause I think I confused myself lol.

EDvO: wow lots of people like Seiya and Usa pairings, but sadly no, this isn't a Seiya x Usa….sorry, I might write one when I'm done with this fic though!

Yami Chikara: Curious aren't ya? FUN! I love curious people they're fun cause I'm curious to! I'm kinda making things up while I go, but no this isn't a Seiya x Usa story and I don't know when Usa will go back to Earth but I'm already thinking of the encounters she will have…he he

Issa: Such praise :cries happily: thank you::hugs: I love hearing that I have original work, I always like rebelling against the over used ideas

Aleric: ah! Very good questions young Aleric-san! Mamoru will definitely be drooling when he sees the new Usagi, and the senshi will probably go into denial….Usa, well she's going to have some fun with her enemies….

ShadowGoddessInc: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! The reason why is all the way at the top ….I'm glad you liked it so much! Makes me so happy to get good reviews, and I have almost finished the next chapter, it'll be out next week. I have to thank google for most of the outfit ideas, if you want some of the pics I can send them to you

The Cuteness: I'm still getting reviews this late, that's so cool! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far!

Poll:

Usa X Guy: 1

Usa X No Guy: 2

This chapter is so short! ACK! NOT FAIR! T.T Please review? u.u


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I find vixen characters everywhere it seems, maybe I should have people make cameos for the next chapter…hmm…anyways people I've been getting a lot of questions about Seiya's involvement in this whole thing and well…basically he's only here for the moment, sorry to everyone who really like him! Maybe I'll write a Usa X Seiya story when I'm done with this one if enough people want it.

M. Rose: Can we please focus on this fic please?

Vixen: It's just a thought I updated didn't I?

M. Rose: yea because you got to stay home on a technicality that today was take your child to work day…

Vixen: hey! It's a tradition that I stay home on this day every year, just cause I don't really go to work with my parents doesn't mean I don't get to skip, and I did update so I don't see why you are complaining…

M. Rose: We'll see how long it takes you to update the next chapter…

Vixen: no support what so ever….just turn on the sign

M. Rose: you just can't handle the fact that I'm right :dives for the sign as Vixen tries to kill Rose with a katana: Vixen does not own Sailor moon or Lestat :Vixen heard in the background muttering 'unfortunately': but she does own Vixen, vixen culture, all original characters and Gantelia. If you want to use any character(s) and/or ideas of Vixen's you must contact and ask for permission FIRST or she will sue and/or get you kicked off of cause she doesn't like people stealing her ideas.

Chapter 8

A Vision

Vixen's usual careless front was back as she motioned to Lestat, who was currently giving Yaten an amused glance, to take the empty seat next to Seiya. Usagi looked around with an emotionless face as she was taught, but inside she was a complete mess. She saw Vixen say something and imagined it was a command because Yaten had suddenly stood up angrily causing his chair to fall over before beginning to yell while Lestat watched on looking like he wanted to laugh at the whole thing but kept himself in check. Seiya was glaring at Lestat as Taki tried to calm Yaten down and Princess Kakyuu looked like she had gone into denial about the whole situation. The world around her began to spin and she cursed it for doing so. Like a pebble just breaking the surface of a murky pond her vision wavered and she saw Vixen immediately notice her saying something to Lestat before the whole room disappeared.

Flash/intervention/whatever you want to call it

The smell of decaying flesh choked the air and the very sky that was a dismal grayish red looked down mockingly upon the earth beneath it as the very blood that was pouring over the barren ground was desperately trying to reach the clouds. Burning flags with broken men and creatures alike clutching to them with the last of their strength as those still alive moaned with their dieing breaths prayers and curses.

A woman with steel eyes and a twin blade at her side looked over the battlefield with a coldness of an experienced warrior. Slowly moving in small, graceful steps her silver hair floated around her while easily avoiding the many bodies strewn over the famine infested hills of dust as her blood drenched clothing slowly left a trail of the crimson liquid behind her. She didn't even take the time to notice. "You're mine…" a voice hissed beside her. Deep and rich in sound she didn't move, just kept staring ahead as its echo seemed to warp around her very existence and held on cutting into her.

Her lips parted and her cool silky voice caused the air to vibrate around her. "You keep thinking that." It didn't even get to see the smirk on her now crimson lips as she reached a hand above her shoulder and with a snap of her fingers the being screeched in madness as it was sucked into a void. "Pathetic," She murmured before her face turned towards Usagi who stood there in shock as she looked upon the powerful being that stood before her, her future self. The parallel world seemed to collapse and was sucked away before she was throne back into her old one as it came crashing back towards her mind's eye in a swirl of voices, and glimpses of places she'd never seen and would never witness.

End of Flash/intervention thingy

Breathing in heavy gasps Usagi shot up with a cry only to be pushed roughly back down. "You must remain still and calm yourself Serenity!" a voice commanded as Usagi looked around her wildly attempting to claw at the air to break free. "She's still having difficulty coming back to this plane. Monique, go and fetch some warm soaked towels, we need to get her senses acknowledging this reality!" Rustling and hurried feet…warm and soft stroking…soothing words. Usagi's gaze came into focus and she saw the always serene face of Akira peering down at her with a wash cloth in hand.

Blinking…once…twice…she looked around. "Wha….what happened?" she managed to rasp out as a glass of leavsing was gently pressed against her lips so she could drink.

Akira handed the drink back to Monique as she wiped some of the perspiration from Usagi's forehead. "You had your very first look into the beyond. Simply put, you had a vision. Seems some high emotion at dinner triggered a new defense mechanism in your mind causing you to enter a higher place spiritually. The High Vixen having many herself noticed the signs right away and had Lestat bring you to your room while she retrieved me. She told me what was happening and I came here to see you in a comatose state. Something happened in your vision to violently push you out of the plane you were on and were having trouble grasping back to this reality. Do you understand now?"

Usagi looked at her in mute shock before looking up at the ceiling and taking in deep breaths. Monique was at her side in an instant petting her hair and murmuring motherly encouragements to her. Coming back into focus she turned her head to Monique and gave a small forced smile which Monique returned genuinely. Akira stood up from her seated position next to Usagi which Monique promptly took as the High Vixen who was in the corner with Lestat walked towards the bed. "Serenity, I know what you saw, and I know you are more then likely very confused at the moment, but visions don't lie. What you saw is in your future."

Usagi ran through the whole experience in her mind, "I was…so different." She said under her breath at a loss for words.

"Before you take back your throne you will be in many battles and go through countless hardships, but when the time comes for your revenge, those traitors will get exactly what they deserve," sitting up much to the protests of Monique Usagi locked eyes with Vixen as she finally understood something about the woman who had taken her in.

"It seems I'm not the only one who has to wait for their revenge." She stated it so simply that almost everyone with the exception of Vixen was taken aback. For the first time Usagi heard Vixen laugh. It was a sensual and light sound that reminded her of flying or running through the woods without any restraints.

Another first happened as Lestat smiled. Usagi didn't know him well but she had the feeling that he didn't smile often, smirk yes, but smile, most likely not. When the laughing died down it still floated in the air as Vixen was hugged from behind by Lestat. "My dear, dear Serenity, it seems we are birds of the same feather. In time we will both see each other get what we desire, and then maybe we will finally be able to feel satisfied. But until then I suggest you get some rest, just because you had a vision doesn't mean Talon will be letting you off the hook that easily. You still have to go to training tomorrow and give your guests," at this her eyes held a glint of annoyance, "the tour of the city." Usagi nodded and moved to lie back down while everyone left the room except for Monique, who stayed to make sure her charge was comfortable before she to slipped out through the servants' quarters.

I once had a vision  
A vision of hell  
A clear blue flame  
Burning throughout the universe  
A massive force of ultimate evil  
A destructive and tormenting flame  
Wiping out all reason and sanity

An altering flame  
A flame of corruption  
So purifying and unholy  
A withering maelstrom  
Of endless havoc  
Reaping its way  
Throughout the endless chaos of life  
If this is hell  
Then hell is not the end

I long to behold the infinity  
And to harvest its secrets  
(so) I spit in the eye of fear  
And set sail on a sea of fire  
Black winds of doom  
Bring me to my destined desire  
There is nothing  
Nothing for a human mind

Only oblivion  
And mankind...Destined to Perish...in Pain

An infernal contamination  
Of sickness and pestilence  
Of this flame chaos is bred  
And through this flame it is spread  
Chaos lies in its wake.

1349 – Perished in Pain

A/N: Yes I'm very evil at heart aren't I? Well what to write for the next chapter…hmm…

Sleepy26: Yes, Lestat is a hottie isn't he? I love him to :goes all dreamy eyed: I wouldn't mind getting my blood sucked by him…

Yami Chakira: it was short wasn't it :sighs very sadly: this was kinda short, I'm sorry! I'm going to try and make the next one really long

Silver Moonlight-81: Ack! You have to see the movie! Go to blockbuster and rent it! I swear he is the sexiest vampire I have ever seen! Oh and here's the next update! .

The Cuteness: Yes, the vampire Lestat, I think he adds humor…but that's just me…thanks for reviewing!

Midnight: no I'm not dead...yet…and yes…as you see she has not strayed from her original desire to get revenge :lightning flashes and evil laugh ensues until is struck by reoccurring lightning:….ow…..

Aleric: Yay Aleric-san::hugs: welcome back! And thank you so much for the tips! I love getting helpful criticism so you just be yourself and criticize all you want…just don't flame cause it make me sad T.T and depresses me…but don't you just love Lestat, so cute, but he may be bowing out soon….I haven't decided yet

Ladybug: yes…twas short wasn't it, not my best work but I had to get something out so I could release this chapter that has been swimming in my brain for a while! Hoped you liked it!

Heaven-sent-angel1: Yay! I get hugs! I feel loved::hugs back: I dub you Beth-chan! And you really like my story? Really? THANK YOU so much!

EDvO::falls over laughing: I have nothing against yoai or yuri, in fact I like lots of manga that have it...like legal drug….and fake…so pretty…:goes all dreamy eyed: oops…anyways I wish I could but vixens go for the guys...-- sorry, and this is not going to be a Usa X Seiya fic, but trust me you are not the only one who wants one, I'm considering writing one after this one.

IssaLee: A fellow Lestat lover! We should be friends! But…I'm gonna have to steal Lestat from you :grabs Lestat and runs:

Samisweet: You don't like Seiya anymore? Really? What happened? And look I updated again!

JENNA, JAMIE, JANET: wow, three reviews in one, THAT'S SO COOL! But next time can you do three different reviews please? Cause I have a few anti usa x guy so it makes it more legitimate…he he, sorry for the inconvenience, hope you like the update!

Poll:

Usa X Guy: 6

Usa X No Guy: 4

The race is on!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's the next update guys, and I had to go through hell and back to post it. I had a Trojan, A DAMN TROJAN! I think it was called Trojan.Alwayup or something but it screwed up my computer then charter fails me and my cable goes down for a week, A WEEK! I had to take a stupid English exam last week and they only told me about it two days in advance! TWO DAYS! I thought I was going to take it with all the other exams but nooo I had to take it early cause it was a senior class….then fanfiction wouldn't let me log in! UHG!...GRR!

M. Rose: you're so angry…

Vixen:….:glares and takes out many sharp and pointy objects: you got a problem with that?

M. Rose:…uh..no….

Vixen: good, now turn on the sign…

M. Rose: maybe I should think about life insurance…pushes button Vixen does not own Sailor moon even though she wished she did, but she does own Vixen and anything relating to the character. If you would like to borrow/use any of her characters and/or ideas then you must contact her and get permission or she will sue and/or get you kicked off of fanfiction.

Chapter 9

Stand off and a Complicated Dress

Blood….She was bleeding again, she couldn't stop the flesh wound, she couldn't stop for a breath, and she couldn't stop fighting. Echoes, the same ones that now haunted her dreams. Her life was now devoted completely to becoming the best. She wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. Again the echoes sounded, the voices, the sound of metal clashing, of raged breaths and dieing souls.

Talon grabbed Usagi's arm in mid stab pulling her down before elbowing her in the back. By the time she had hit the mat she was already up countering Talon. Both were fighting with full skill and abilities, and both were at a stand still.

"Increase environmental status by fifty." Usagi held back the wince as the pressure increased fifty to the already 760 G's by Talon's command. Rammed into the wall she spat the blood that had begun to pool in the back of her mouth before sweep kicking Talon to the ground. "Intriguing…" She smirked and hit Usagi in the temple with the hilt of her sword.

Usagi momentarily lost her sight but could hear her teacher coming up beside her and dropped down flipping her over her back and holding her sword up to block an attack aimed at her arm. "What is?" she grunted slowly regaining her sight.

"Soon you will be able to defeat me…Increase eighty." Talon fell back a step as she was punched in the face.

"Really now? That is intrigue…ing" Her arm was being twisted behind her until she hooked her leg behind Talon's and was able to get out of the lock. Rolling to the side Talon avoided another stab from Usagi and regained her offensive position as the two got engaged into a strength contest….sword against sword.

"Increase environmental status by…one hundred," Talon grounded out and both pushed even harder. Still there was no change; they were equal, "one fifty." Cracks began to form in the center of the swords.

"Two hundred," Usagi gasped and returned the smirk that appeared on Talon's face. Neither minded the pressure that seemed to pull the blood from each others wounds into puddles on the floor. And in the second that they both understood that there wasn't going to be a winner that day, their weapons shattered and pieces of metal embedded itself into the opponent of it's wielder.

They were both throne to opposite sides of the room blood and sweat smeared across the mirrors. "Return…to normal environmental status," breathed Talon as the air instantly lightened and the occupants slumped over. "Well done Serenity, as soon as you defeat me, I will no longer be your teacher. But you'll still have to practice, once a month we will have a sparring match and if you do not defeat me every time, your training with me will be reestablished and I will push you so hard you'll think this fight was a childish slap on the wrist. So don't get soft on me." Usagi nodded to exhausted to speak while pulling herself up. She dragged herself to the door before looking to Talon for permission. "Go ahead," she nodded slightly, "training for today is done."

Limping out of the door barely standing Usagi bumped into Akira. "Ah, Serenity, what a pleasant surprise, I was just looking for you." She took one of Usagi's arms lightly draping it over her shoulder and helped her walk to her room. "You put off giving your guests the tour of the city till today because you wanted to rest after training yesterday, correct?" Usagi nodded confirming her other teacher's statement. "Well when you go into town I need you to visit the temple of Shunre, I know you have never been inside but I believe the High Vixen showed you its location, yes?" another nod. "Good, you see every time a vixen is granted sight, known more commonly as a vision, we must visit our temple to the higher power of balance and offer up thanks. There you will be empowered; it teaches us never to take our gifts for granted and never to neglect them. But you should know that only a vixen can enter, so make sure your guests do not attempt to get to close, they will be injured if they attempt to enter." Akira stopped walking which also caused Usagi to stop since her arm was still around her teacher's neck. The metal from the sword that was embedded into Usagi's skin fell to the floor due to the healing aura of Akira. Questioningly Usagi looked up at Akira confused at why they had stopped before she turned her head once more to see Seiya running up to them looking like he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Seiya's yells bounced off the walls and echoed around them.

"Seiya…pipe down." Usagi rasped out a bruise beginning to form at the base of her throat.

"What they hell did these people do to you!" he yelled again practically wrenching Usagi out of the grasp of Akira who only raised an eyebrow.

"Ow! Seiya….let go." She shrugged him off and continued on her way to her room waving goodbye to Akira. Seiya followed feeling a little hurt and distanced.

"We can't let you stay here, these people are hurting you, I mean look at you! You can barely stand!" He began to rant and didn't notice Usagi twitching.

When they reached her door Usagi stood up straight ignoring the stinging from her cuts, bruises, and fractures. "Seiya…I appreciate your concern, but do not presume that anyone here would harm me in any way, they are my family. And if you believe that I am so weak that I need to rely on other people to take care of me, then obviously you don't know all the things my new family has done for me." With that she went into her room slamming the door behind her.

"Sometimes I don't even think I even know _you_ anymore. You aren't our Usagi any longer…now you're their Serenity." Sighing heavily Seiya retreated back to his room.

"…and he jut presumes that I am some weak little girl that can't even take care of herself! For Selene's sake! I don't think he even thinks I can tie my own shoes by myself, despite the fact that I rarely wear shoes anymore of course." Usagi ranted as she scrubbed at the dry blood and cuts that were rapidly being healed by the oils and herbs in the warm water.

"Of course," responded Monique who was working on getting a knot out of the bottom of Usagi's hair. (Is it just me or are really bad knots always at the bottom? Sorry…just wondering) "But maybe he is having a hard time adjusting to this new you, he is, how do those Earthlings you dislike say it? Stuck in a rut in the past?"

Usagi laughed halfheartedly and the simple gesture seemed to lift a few of her tensions off her shoulders. "Close enough, but I guess it does make sense…but why is it so hard to understand that I have changed for the better?"

"Letting go of the past isn't as easy as it sounds, you know first hand about that, Serenity. Your life has been hard but there will always be problems you need to deal with, think of this as one of your first tests." She encouraged the young girl who had become like a daughter to her. Monique poured a basin of warm water over Serenity's head successfully rinsing her off before helping her out of the spring like bathtub. (Spring as in hot springs, not the season….M. Rose: stop interrupting the fricken chapter! Vixen: well I was confused when I read it! M. Rose: that's because you're a nutcase! Vixen: grr…M. Rose: oh no, here we go again :runs away:)

Monique seemed to disappear in the vast closet which Usagi now owned thanks to Vixen, and with mutterings she sighed. "What will we dress you in child!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"If it helps, I'm supposed to go to the temple of Shunre today." Usagi called back not daring to walk into the depths of her closet only to get lost.

A triumphant yell caught Usagi's attention, "Perfect! Absolutely perfect! I amaze myself sometimes!" Monique came out with a happy smile and a complicated looking dress on her arm which Usagi was already dreading.

First they put the under dress on, a simply light blue silk off the shoulder slip that reached the tips of her feet, the sleeves hooked over the wrist like leaves ending on the knuckle of the middle finger in a 'v' shape and were decorated with one dark blue stripe encompassed by two white stripes. Over the slip went the white cotton dress that pooled over her feet and ended in three dark blue stripes. It too was off the shoulder, the sleeves reached down in flowing 'V's starting at the wrist and reaching down to mid thigh. The top layer was a dark blue velvet dress that followed the off the shoulder pattern and showed a modest amount of neck, shoulders, and cleavage. Around the breast line was golden embroidery that lead to the 'V' sleeves that mocked the second layer by reaching from the elbow down to her knees. The skirt had five evenly distributed slits in the front of the dress showing off the contrast of the white cotton dress against the blue velvet, and ending the blue velvet was three light blue stripes of silk. Around her waist a gold belt that dipped into a 'v' ending in a ruby hung on her hips matching the ruby necklace hung around her forehead being framed by her heart shaped bangs. A dark red and forest green ribbon were tied where the neckline dipped completing the outfit and Monique stepped back exhausted. "I think we'll leave your hair down today; that dress takes a lot of work, but it looks absolutely perfect!" (Yes but I bet it feels like a sauna…)

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out the dress, "Monique, how is that I am not burning up in this thing?"

Monique laughed in amusement, "one of the perks of being vixen I suppose. Who knows, maybe this dress will cause you to attract a future mate?" Usagi rolled her eyes and slipped on some white sandals to walk around the city in.

"Time to face the music I suppose, thanks again Monique," Usagi waved and stepped outside her door.

"Anytime Serenity, anytime," smiling warily Monique began to clean up the mess they had made.

I don't agree with the way some people make all the rules, control society  
No rules for me, I wanna live my life the way I want, no one's controlling me  
They say I'm wrong, I know I'm right  
I make my own rules and fight (I'm gonna make my own rules and fight)  
Chorus:  
I'm fighting against the world, my back against the wall  
That's the way I'm gonna fall  
I've got my dreams, yeah, done what I wanna do in my life  
What I want to achieve  
Sometimes it seems, every time I make a move  
Someone gets in my way, takes the lead, oh  
I'll get what I want, I'll make a stand  
I'm gonna fight 'til the end (gonna fight until the very end)  
(chorus)  
I've got a long way to travel, before I reach the place where I wanna be  
Sooner or later I'll get there, I'll have my way  
Don't stop me now, you might get in trouble, you see  
(Solo)  
(Fighting against the world)  
One thing I know, I walk the right way, for me, there is only one way to go  
All the time it shows, there are so many things in my life  
That are worth fighting for, yeah  
I know I've got one foot in the door, I'm gonna be pushing for more  
(I'm gonna push back at you for more)  
(chorus)  
I'm fighting against the world, my back against the wall  
(Solo)  
Fight!

Vandenberg - Fighting Against The World

A/N: Did I just foreshadow? Hm………….maybe, maybe not! You guys will just have to vote to make sure you know that answer now won't you?

M. Rose: anything for a review, eh?

Vixen: oh hush

Silver Moonlight-81: I hope you like the update, this is a very mysterious chapter…. I hope…

Yami Chikara: I believe I made this longer then the last one, I was going to make it about four more pages longer….but then I stuck it in the next chapter which is almost done, aren't I evil?

Midnight: wow you really don't want anybody with sere, but it's all up to the poll, thanks for reviewing! I love getting reviews!

IssaLee: Hi! No Lestat in this chapter T.T so sad…and NO this will not be a Mamo x Usa fic, not this time anyways maybe another story, I love a lot of your fics, I didn't realize it was you who wrote them until I looked at the author and I was all 'Oh my gosh! It's IssaLee…O.O COOL!' ….M. Rose: is it just me or are you getting dumber by the minute? Vixen: it's just you…

Samisweet: hey, we're young, we're allowed to change are tastes, it's a birth right! Here's the long awaited update!

Moon-Daisuke: Yes, Lestat is absolutely scrumptious isn't he? Don't worry about the late thing, my internet has been down for the past two and half weeks! TWO AND A HALF WEEKS! M. Rose: and it was absolutely killing you.. Vixen: why do you insist on getting on my nerves!...:ahem: glad the vision freaked you out, that's what I was going for, yay! I have some talent!

Starrynightmoon: sorry it took so long, internet down and all….damn charter…..sorry bout that, thanks for reading my story!

ShadowGoddessInc.: yes writers block is a hassle isn't it::mutters for about ten minutes: Oh, just give me your email address in a review because my computer is stupid, and I'll send you all the pics that inspired me, maybe then some of the outfits will be less confusing, those things are like torture to describe, and Lestat, well…he's so cute! Thanks for the compliments Kyouko-chan!

IMPORTNANT: If you want your very own cameo in the next chapter as a city vixen you must put it in your review! Mention some things such as a name, maybe hair color, eye color, personality, I don't know something to work with I guess.

Poll:

Usa X Guy: 7

Usa X No Guy: 5

Now just push the pretty review button...that's right…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I got a new kitty he's so cute!

M. Rose: that's all you have been talking about for the past fricken week, you're driving me insane! FOCUS!

Vixen: okay, okay chill out…Here's the update everyone, I hope you like it! Was very sad not many people wanted to be a city vixen --…..all except heaven-sent-angel1 thank you Beth-Chan :cries and hugs: I made this chapter extra long!

M. Rose: you're such a baby

Vixen::sticks tongue out at muse: shut up and turn on the sign

M. Rose::mutters as she crawls around in the attack and kicks the generator that connects to bright neon sign outside: Vixen does not own Sailor moon, unfortunately.., because if she did maybe I'd get paid once in a while…

Vixen….don't make me hurt you

M. Rose:….he he, you know I didn't mean it boss…..Vixen does own everything having to do with the High Vixen such as Gantelia, relating characters and plot, if you would like to use anything remotely connected to those previously stated that is owned by Vixen you must seek permission and have her tell you it's alright or else…she'll direct her evilly charged thoughts onto you...MWAHAHA::people in the background sweat drop:

Chapter 10

Temple of Shunre

Usagi sighed as she reached the guest wing holding up part of her dress; this was going to be a long day. The only problem with the guest wing was the fact that it was a long hall with innumerable doors…meaning that it could never be full, every time a new guest room was needed, a new one appeared. Magic was so very useful, especially since every door changed to the guest's specific personality. 'Now which one is whose…' thought Usagi as she walked down the hallway filled with swirling colors that swam around the floor and ceiling like clouds. She stopped in front of a door with red and yellow lilies surrounded by a fire ball…could anything be more obvious? "Here we go…" she knocked three times and waited for about two minutes before the door finally opened.

"Hello Usagi, what a pleasant surprise." Princess Kakyuu said with a smile that said she had no idea that she'd be seeing Usagi that day.

Usagi plastered a smile on her face, 'is she always this empty headed? Kami, tell me I wasn't just like that…' "We just have to get Seiya, Yaten, and Taki then we'll be on our way." Princess Kakyuu just nodded with the same smile on her face. Usagi resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Looking around she spotted three more doors that stood out all in a row. One was black with a shooting star that held various sports equipment. The second was green with a shooting star holding books, plays, and famous quotes. The last one was an off white with a silver trimming, like the other two it held a shooting star but held paints brushes and flashing cameras.

Usagi walked to the doors knocking on each one three times before standing in the middle of the hallway to wait for them, the whole time being followed by Princess Kakyuu. 'Why do I suddenly have the vision of a lost puppy when I look at her?' Her hand twitched in annoyance unnoticed before the black door opened and out walked Seiya, followed by the green door from which Taiki appeared, and then last was the white door where Yaten almost stalked out still a little annoyed at the High Vixen. (It's been two days Yaten…let it go)

"Alright, time for the tour of the city, are you all ready?" Usagi asked trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, which in her current position with two ticked off star lights and a clueless princess really wasn't much. Seiya scrutinizing her appearance looking for the previous offending cuts and bruises while Yaten crossed his arms over his chest and Taiki sighed at the idiocy of his brothers. Princess Kakyuu kept smiling while Usagi groaned in the back of her mind, "Okay then, let's go." She led the way out of the guest wing through a few more various halls and past the throne room.

"Serenity," a voice called softly but all heard it and turned around. There the High Vixen stood in her usual off political duty purple outfit that some how still managed to make her look elegant as she gestured towards Usagi and her guests to follow her into the throne room. Upon entering they stopped short behind Vixen who stood hands on hips looking at her throne in which Lestat was sitting sideways, legs draped over an arm rest, and staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at Vixen who was frowning. 'Uh-oh…' he thought as he easily slipped out of the chair and moved behind Vixen in a matter of moments kissing her neck muttering apologies.

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself, I was so bored." Lestat moved from her neck to her hair to her cheek hoping he hadn't upset her to much, he'd seen what she did to guys she was upset with…it wasn't pretty, poor Kamui was working as an undercover spy in Nuebania spying on their Queen by acting as if he was in love with her, all because he looked interested in another woman. He shuddered, he'd never wish that upon any man, not that she was unattractive, but the Nuebanian's Queen was the biggest bitch he had ever met and didn't stop complaining. Unconsciously he felt sick. Was it possible for a vampire to get sick?

Vixen turned around a coy smile on her face very pleased at what she had come up with. "Darling," she purred fixing Lestat's shirt her smile turning into a smirk as she noticed the nervousness in his eyes, "why don't you go help Mori attend to the maintenance of the gardens today, I'm sure she would appreciate the help." (Mori-forest in Japanese…I think) Lestat had the urge to just hide under a rock; working in the gardens would mean he'd have to work over five hours in the sun…the worst thing to a vampire. Sure the Gantelian sun wouldn't kill him, but it would give him one hell of a headache, one that was far worse then the world's worse hang over.

Oh she was a devious woman when she wanted to be, at least he didn't get sent to Nuebania, she must just be irritated with him. So he bit his tongue the taste of blood relaxing him a little as he nodded and ran a hand through her hair, "Of course love, anything for you." Vixen smiled in triumph and pointed towards the door that lead into the hall in which would take him on the path to the gardens. He sighed under his breath and slowly trudged off.

As soon as he was out of site she repressed a small laugh and set her face into a cool stare remembering Usagi's guests. She turned around her full attention placed on the group, "I need to make sure you are equipped before you leave the castle, you know vixens don't like their home territory invaded." A servant with light purple hair curling at the hips and silver eyes wearing a slightly darker purple with silver trimming maid's outfit came in carrying an oak box with a circular keyhole on the front. The servant stopped to bow to the High Vixen before holding the box up to her. Vixen pressed her index finger to the key hole, a small light emitted before it slowly cracked open. "Wouldn't want you getting killed, now would we?" Yaten seemed to be restraining himself as Vixen let a smirk grace her face before finally lifting the lid of the box to reveal four arm bands made of an odd looking gold colored metal. "You must put these on your left arms at all times when you travel outside this castle on your tour. When you come back I expect them to be returned in the same condition in which I have left them." The servant, young and slightly short in a height of only a humble 5'1", stepped towards the star lights and their princess holding up the box. Taiki and Seiya immediately put the arm bands on, Yaten had to be forced to put it on, and Princess Kakyuu waited for Taiki to put it on for her. "Now that that's settled, enjoy the city." She nodded to Usagi who nodded back before walking back to her throne.

Usagi motioned that they should leave now and though slowly, they followed her out of the castle into the brightness of the outside world which was the city. They walked past the guards and Usagi watched in amusement as the star lights moved a little bit closer when seeing the tall lean women at the doors. "What's that singing?" asked Taiki who was looked around his eyes a bit unfocused but still normal. Her eyes traveled to the armbands, 'they must be casting a protective mind barrier to keep them from being hypnotized'.

"That would be the Sirens, cold hearted vixens intent on killing men because they were refused by the one they loved." She explained with a small sigh of sympathy but nothing more.

"Guess vixens can't handle rejection." Yaten mumbled a bit miffed. Usagi stiffened and Seiya elbowed Yaten a little bit too hard. "Ow! What the-?" he regarded Usagi for a moment and understood, "not that you can't Usa, we all know you're stronger than that." At Usagi's cold look he ran a hand through his bangs and sighed.

Seiya leaned over the side of the stone bridge, "I'll say this about Gantelia, it has a great swimming place, I mean look, the water is so clear!" His eyes focused on something moving, 'was that a fish?'

"Seiya! NO!" Usagi yanked him roughly back from the water's edge where a pair of glowing eyes appeared.

"Serenity…you never let me have any fun." A voice as silky as the water spoke.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Osuda, you know better then to lure guests, why not try a challenge?"

"You know me…can't help but try new tastes…they looked…interesting." The water shimmered for a moment before it became clear once again.

Satisfied that Osuda, known as Osa to most, was gone Usagi turned on Seiya her eyes flashing, much like Vixen's had done, letting her annoyance be known, "You must be careful! There are certain creatures and women here that won't think twice about trying to toy with you! Honestly, men never think!" She threw her hands up in frustration and angrily walked ahead of them not bothering to check if they were following or not.

Princess Kakyuu smiled brightly, "I believe she's eager to go on." She said before following Usagi. The Star lights looked at each other before following; things seemed to be getting out of hand very quickly.

After walking for fifteen minutes Usagi broke the silence by motioning towards some tall buildings, "Gantelia has connections to every living creature and to every dimension, not many know the extent of our influence, especially our enemies. 'When ever you have someone or something with a lot of power, there is always someone or something wishing to take it away'," Usagi turned back to the star lights and Princess Kakyuu quoting a conversation she had had with Vixen at one of her many lessons. She was about to say more before a young women looking barely out of her teens came rushing by causing the star lights to jump out of her path. "Tsubasa!" Usagi yelled to the young whirlwind. The girl stopped short and almost crashed into a fruit stand.

"Serenity-sama!" She cried in surprise her long orange blonde hair reaching mid thigh starting to unravel from the simple messy ponytail held up with a red ribbon. Tsubasa scrambled to her feet and ran back getting on her knees and bowing to Usagi. "Please forgive me Serenity-sama, did I hurt you?" She asked with wide amethyst eyes.

Usagi arched an eyebrow in amusement noting the young girl's short kimono styled dress. The skirt was red and reached mid thigh attached to a white 'v' neck shirt with bell sleeves by a six inch wide ribbon wrapped around her tiny waist and tied into an over sized bow in the back with two tails that reached the ground. A red rope was looped twice around the ribbon before being tied into a bow above the yellow ribbon. White gloves and matching knee length boots adorned her limbs as well as golden wrist guards with a ruby facing up on each. On her left ankle over her boot was a five inch wide gold anklet and on her right above her boot were three thin gold anklets. A pink ribbon with red streaks was around her shoulders tucked into the ribbon and reemerging at the skirt to reach her knees, the symbol of a priestess in training. "Late again?" Usagi asked in an attempt to be serious. Tsubasa nodded feverishly her ruby studs with upturned crescent moons and dangling ruby tear drop earrings jingled and her matching tear drop necklace dangling on her forehead glistened from the light of the sun causing Yaten who had been staring to wince from the reflected light. Usagi held up a large golden cross pendent with an embedded ruby stone on the front, "Did you drop this?"

Tsubasa's jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh, I almost lost it!" She yelped and quickly put it back around her neck. "Thank you Serenity-sama! The head priestess would have surely made me clean the entire shrine if I had lost it," the young girl immediately sprang up and hugged the life out of Usagi.

Usagi began to match the color of Tsubasa's skirt, "Tsu…basa…" she gasped, "Can't…breathe..." The young girl immediately let go and Usagi swayed dangerously for a moment and Seiya gave her support as her eyes blurred dizzily. "Head rush…" She winced and put a hand to her head.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! Let me get you something princess Serenity," she said running off again to a near by stand and getting some water. Usagi tried to get her to calm down but the girl kept apologizing. Finally another young woman with pink streaked black hair pulled into two pony tails put a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"Tsubasa, aren't you going to be late?" the young burgundy eyed woman asked.

"Ah! Angel, I'm so dead!" Tsubasa yelled to her friend as she sped off once again. Angelina laughed at her friend's predicament and dusted off her knee length navy blue and white trimmed skirt. She had on a black tank top and a white zip up sweatshirt with matching white sandals.

She flipped one of her pony tails over her shoulder before bowing to Usagi, "Princess."

Serenity smiled and pulled Angelina into a hug, "Angel! It's been a while, how have you been?" Princess Kakyuu had wandered over to the fruit stand asking the woman in charge of it if she could purchase a star fruit while the star lights listened to the conversation intently.

Angelina lowered her voice, "I'm doing a little better now thanks to the High Vixen, she said I was just lucky I wasn't in love with that guy who rejected my for that well…s-l-u-t…" Usagi nodded in understanding her own experiences still weighing heavily on her mind. Something caught her eye and she moved herself and Angelina a step forward. All at once the star lights toppled over one another from leaning so close in trying to hear the conversation. A high pitched sound came from the circular piece of metal rolling across the ground before spinning around to a stop. Usagi looked on in shock and horror as Seiya scrambled to grab it. But it was too late; every eye in the City outside of the Palace was focused on them.

Usagi hit her forehead lightly in exasperation, "he's so dead." All at once there was a weapon from every direction pointed at Seiya, all being wielded by women. Some soared above him on wings while some below crouched to get a good shot in. "Great…now every single occupant outside of the Gantelian palace as a weapon pointed at my tour group." She looked over a Princess Kakyuu who was still examining the fruit, "well most of the tour group anyways…"

The crowd seemed to be discussing what to do with their newly acquired prisoners. "I say we let my dragon Volen eat them." A woman with green hair spoke up.

"No! Feed him to my skull sword, which will ensure their never ending torment!" A sword with a large skull head at the hilt was pointed at the star lights being held by a woman with long blonde hair and elfin ears.

"The High Vixen would demand a trial!" A reasoning voice called out and all turned to the woman holding seven daggers in one hand and the stance and outfit of a Gantelian Mieux, or simply put, a ninja. Mention of the High Vixen caused all to start murmuring again.

On white lined black wings a young girl who looked no more than seven flew down holding a long weapon modeled after a sword except it started out thin and became thick for executions. She had blood red hair put up in two pony tails one on each side of her head that reached all the way down to the back of her legs. She wore a sleeveless floor length baggy black dress with a white stripe that went down the front and matching black fingerless gloves with white crosses on them. Her crimson eyes looked blankly down upon Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki who thought that they had been saved. "I will kill them, for the High Vixen." She lifted her blade up and brought it down swiftly.

The clash of metal rang out as a young woman with silver hair held up in a high pony tail by a pale purple bow. She wore a plain white kimono with pale blue trimming. "You are acting like blood thirsty heathens." She declared calmly.

"This way, this way!" a tiny voice called out excitedly and through the crowd a small child looking to be three years old flew in with miniature white wings wearing a white ballerina style sun dress. Her short blonde hair and green eyes sparkled as she laughed and tugged the hand of none other than the High Vixen through the crowd.

"Thank you Zela, you did well." Vixen gave the little girl a pat on the head and she beamed before flying off with a wave. The crowd backed away a few feet and bowed to give her some room. "My people, these are the guests of Serenity, heiress to the Milky Way Galaxy. Although they may have disobeyed what I instructed them about their arm bands," At this she gave them a look that said she knew it was bound to happen, "they are not to be harmed unless instructed other wise by Serenity herself, or I. Now, resume your former occupations." The sound of weapons being sheathed was heard as the crowd stood and left finally beginning to thin out.

The girl with the blood red hair stayed behind a moment and looked up at the High Vixen, "My apologies my Queen, I did not mean to impede your authority."

"Rose, when your body has reached its full aging you will be one of Gantelia's strongest warriors, but until then you must teach yourself restraint of your blood lust. Now, go home and report to your mother, I'm sure Talon will want to hear of this." The young girl nodded and without a sound took off.

Vixen turned on the star lights, "Did I not specifically tell you to not remove your arm bands?" They opened their mouths to respond but she beat them to it, "and did I not specifically warn you what would happen if they were to be removed? You are all fortunate Serenity took action and sent Zela to come get me." With that she turned on her heal and disappeared into the busy streets those who saw her stopping to bow on their way.

"Well," sighed Taiki, "She certainly knows how to make an entrance and exit." Princess Kakyuu being led back to the group by Usagi, fruit in hand nodded, still smiling.

"I think we should just head to the temple now before anything else happens." Usagi sighed handing the arm band to Seiya who sheepishly put it back on.

Thirty minutes later they had finally reached the outskirts of the city. The two suns had begun to set and the sky was turning a variety of indigo, cherry, and azure. "It reminds me of the northern lights from earth…" commented Taiki. Usagi stopped momentarily to look at the sky.

She silently agreed and the sadness of that day came back.

Flashback

Usagi was bringing home another failed grade, her head hung low. She had tried, really she did, and Ami had even stayed late helping her study for it. Upon opening the door she saw the usual sight, her parents praising Shingo for some miniscule thing like taking out the trash, so what? She had to do the dishes every night, fight evil on a daily basis, put up with round the clock criticism, and get in a five mile run to school every morning since she always over slept from fighting youma late into the morning. "Oh, Usagi's home," her mother commented as Usagi took off her shoes at the door.

"What did you get on your test this time Usagi? It better be good, remember what we said would happen if you didn't do better." Her father warned. Her brother shot her a nasty look as any younger sibling would. Usagi sighed and set down her school brief case before opening it up.

She handed them the paper that held the offending red marks. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino looked at each other and then back at the paper. "Shingo, go to your room please." His mother said tiredly, he nodded and left going as slowly as possible.

Her father scowled, "We've tried for years to get you to do well Usagi, but it seems no matter how much we punish you, and no matter how much we lecture you, you just don't get the severity of the situation. Go pack your things; you'll be moving out in the morning." He crumpled up the test in his hands and threw it in the garbage before locking himself in his study.

Usagi looked at her mother for support only to receive an uncaring glance. In tears Usagi ran out the door and to the Hikawa Shrine.

When she arrived, that's when she had learned of the scout's betrayal.

End of Flashback

She took in a shuddering breath the memories threatening to overwhelm her. Seiya put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Odango?"

That nickname only caused her to stiffen and put her guard up. "Let's go." She coldly replied making her way into the woods keeping to the trail that led to the temple of Shunre.

After a while of walking Yaten collapsed on a near by rock, "can we stop for a moment, I think I'm dieing!"

Usagi regarded him quietly, "You call yourself a warrior and yet you can not accomplish a simple task such as taking a walking through the woods."

"Well it was a walk in the woods till that thing attacked me!" he cried indignantly.

"That thing is called a catemis, a creature who preys off of those not fit to survive this planet." Usagi explained looking upwards. They all followed her gaze to see a large floating piece of land on which sat a roman style temple surrounded by a spring that poured over the sides creating miniature waterfalls.

"Sure it keeps unwanted guests away, but look at the location," joked Seiya. All looked at him for a moment. Taiki cursed his fate to be the brother of two idiots, 'why me?' He looked to his princess who was staring at them with a smile on her face, 'really, why me?'

Usagi went to a nearby tree and touched it closing her eyes to concentrate. From the tree emerged a small sprite, she was only five and half inches tall with long red hair that could encompass her whole entire being with ease, she wore black leotard style armor with shoulder and neck guards. On her feet were ankle high black boots and on her hands were fingerless elbow length gloves. Her eyes were a piercing lime green and her ears were long and pointed. "How may I be of service to ye?" She asked.

"How can I reach the temple?" Usagi asked pointing upwards. The little sprite gave out a small squeaky laugh.

"Ye wish to go to the temple ma'am? Why that be easy! All ye has to do is will the steps to appear." And with that she went back up into the tree after being thanked by Usagi.

Usagi looked up at the temple, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes once more. A moment later she opened them and there in front of her were long white suspended steps.

Seiya let out a low whistle while Yaten looked at it funny, "couldn't you have willed some railing?"

Usagi turned to them, "Oh, you can't come with me, only vixens may enter." She turned back around and took her first step up. As she was walking up to the temple she began to feel a rush of energy and paranoia.

Usagi began to get near to the entrance that suddenly seemed miles away. She whipped her head from side to side in confusion seeing flashes of literally heart wrenching scenes; she saw screams of anguish, screams of horror, and screams of pleasure just like when she was pulled back from her vision.

Exotic and completely intoxicating she staggered slightly but kept going up the many stairs, determined to reach her destination. As she stumbled into the entrance a hand caught hers and helped her regain her balance. "First time in the temple of Shunre?" asked an amused voice. Dizzyingly Usagi nodded and looked up at the woman who had helped her. She wore a pearl white kimono with royal blue trimming and gold embroidery that from the waist to the floor bleed into a dark fuchsia and was being held up by a dark blue sash with gold trimming around her waist. Her pale skin and calm expression set off her red violet eyes and dark purple, almost black, hair that flowed to her waist freely. Upon her head rested a golden crown that sat like an upturned tiara with three strings of blue and gold beads ending in a feather on each side of the crown same as her earrings.

The woman bowed to Usagi and in return Usagi bowed back a little embarrassed and awed. "Was it really that obvious that this was my first time?"

The woman nodded, "I am Seara, (pronounced see-air-ah) I run this temple, and am head priestess, under the order of Akira." Usagi looked around her and noticed she was in a circular room with candelabras lining the walls and illuminating the many doorways and one double door. "Why is it that you have come to the temple?"

Usagi focused her attention back on the priestess, "to give thanks for my second sight."

"You have had a dream?" She asked.

Usagi shook her head, "No, I had a vision."

I've waited long enough and I've been putting it all off  
It's time I got myself going again  
I've made enough excuses to last 'til the end of time  
I've got to move forward with my plans  
I tell myself that I am not cut out for this  
I don't like anything that's happening now  
But when I think of losing everything I've done so far  
I know I've got to make it work somehow  
What good is a friend if you can't look him in the eye?  
What good is honesty if it feels like a lie?  
What good is a dream if you never even try?  
I thought that I was free and that I left that guy behind  
I wanted to believe that someday I'd reach the sky  
And if I don't press on then I'll watch the new me die  
And the sadder self survive  
This isn't as easy as they make it look on TV  
I'd never have guessed it was so hard  
And maybe you can hear it in the strain of my voice  
The perils of it caught me off guard  
But when you know that burning deep inside of you  
Is not something so easily ignored  
You get back on that horse no matter how many times you fall  
'Cause it's better than everything you've done before  
My life is chronicled in lapses of writer's block  
Opening a window to let my feelings be mocked  
You ask me why I put myself through this, to you I say  
If you've ever chased a dream you know I can have it no other way  
This is me today

Quitters Never Win By: Much the Same

A/N:

Midnight: I appreciate your opinion very much, I know where you are coming from, but it all depends on the poll, it's out of my hands now

Bob, the Viking: First off, YOU HAVE SUCH A COOL NAME! Sorry, I've been waiting to say that since I first read your review. Second off I'm not an expert on the Star Lights (I spell it that way so my computer will stop bugging me with spell check) I did skim through the entire manga version of the star series, but that was all in three hours over two years ago…so I don't remember exact detail, but I do understand your concerns with the introduction of them, I'll probably go back and revise a chapter and give some background info on them or put in a flashback. Don't worry about Lestat; I'm planning on some major open doors into the High Vixen's personal life soon. Oh, and don't worry about the memory thing, mine lasts about as long as the flavor of a piece of Mexican gum, 23.46 seconds…I do update this story once a month, at least I try to, and I very much appreciate the constructive criticism, it helps me so much. As long as no one is obnoxious about it I personally prefer it. :hugs: Please review again! Oh and P.S. I think I might be spending too much time describing outfits, but I can't help myself, do you think I'm distracting from the story?

Dark Hime: this one is extra long ., hope you like it!

Silver Moonlight-81: Really? You like the way I make Usagi act with Seiya? I was worried everyone would hate it! Here's the new update!

Yami Chikara: Usagi being un-Usagi like? Yea she isn't exactly the same any more but I'm trying to slowly show how she's becoming stronger and more independent, please keep reading!

Tasheen: Hi! Welcome to my story, I love being told I have an original idea . thanks! And for the song, well I use them to wrap up the idea I was trying to put across for Usagi's transition into becoming her new self and maybe even foreshadow the next chapter.

Aquarius: Really::teary eyed: that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me :glomps: thank you! But I can only count you as one vote --…sorry

IssaLee: No problem, you're a great writer! I kind of modeled Vixen after mine and M. Rose's attitude combined, you think it worked? Thought it may be mostly Rose….

Serene Amethyst: Trust me, this is NOT a Seiya x Usa story; though many people ask me if it is, he's going home soon don't worry. I was thinking maybe Wufei from Gundam Wing…or even Clow Reed from Card Captor Sakura…wait what about YUE::sighs: so many choices and the poll isn't even done yet…

Aleric: that's a very good question…hmm, I was thinking that when she's relaxed like when the High Vixen is off political duty and around her closest friends, she'll open up and be a bit more like her old self. Like how she is with Monique, Usagi still gets woken up cause she can't help but sleep in, and Usagi will always love to gossip. Maybe I should make her pull a prank on a potential suitor? Or snob::tugs at hair: to many story ideas!

E: short and to the point, hope you like this update, sorry no guy yet, but maybe later…

Adilah: wow! O.O big letters, don't worry, she'll get to rub it in their faces MWAHA :cough::cough: I should really get my throat checked…

ShadowGoddessInc: your email didn't show up! Uhg, ff really is annoying sometimes, but no worries I'll find it on your account, glad to hear your writer's block has been lifted, and yes, Lestat is a VERY sexy beast, I feel so bad about making him work in the garden…lol, you totally deserve to be hyper! Modeling school? That's awesome! Totally be all the vixen you can be when you're rich and famous! (Don't forget about me, eh? .) Sorry you can't vote again, but it is leaning towards her having a guy if that makes you feel better, thanks for reviewing!

CosmicLunaAngel: I'm glad to know you like my creative process! I'm a detail hound said to say, so I always worry I bore people with it sometimes

GreyWolf84: I update once a month so don't worry, there is plenty more where this came from!

Heaven-sent-angel1: Beth-chan::tackles: I've missed you! I hope you are feeling much better now! And I hope you like your cameo!

Moon-Daisuke: Well pretty soon Usagi won't be going to Talon anymore and she'll move up in her training and get new instructors…Dun Dun Dun!

Jin-ashi: Thanks! Here's the update! Hope you like it!

PrincessFire: Your waiting is over! Here's the update .

Poll:

Usa x Guy: 12

Usa x no Guy: 7

Now only one thing left to do! Push the pretty button! Please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey look everybody! I updated early! And I broke the 100's in reviews! Yay::celebrates: I edited chapter 6 to have notes on the Star lights so you know their story. And so you know, Seiya has long black hair usually pulled into a pony tail, Taiki brown hair same style as Seiya, and Yaten white hair pulled into the same style. I'm sure everyone got weirded out by the last chapter, this one is weird to but does a 180 so stay tuned because I have a lot more surprises in store!

M. Rose: You obviously have issues that need dealing with…

Vixen: I've heard it all before let's just get on the with the story I have to many ideas wanting to get out!

M. Rose: see, who says I don't do my job?

Vixen: me…

M. Rose: …right…:clicks on sign: Vixen does not own Sailor moon and unfortunately she does not own sexy Lestat either, Ann Rice got to him first…She does own vixens, Gantelia, the High Vixen and everything related. If you wish to use an idea or character having anything to do with this story you must contact and receive permission from Vixen first!

Chapter 11

Father?

The priestess Seara circled Usagi, "A vision? Now that is interesting, a dream is very common. Even those from the most primitive of societies have foreseeing dreams, but a vision? Now that is something very unique." She stopped in front Usagi once more sizing her up, "How many times have you visited the temple of Shunre?"

"Never before today," Usagi answered as she felt her senses become overwhelmed by the incense that surrounded the temple.

Seara nodded quietly as was her way and led her to the set of double doors, "You will have to give yourself completely to the power, do not resist." When she had placed Usagi in front of the doors she quickly disappeared into a different room.

Usagi looked around nervously before opening the double doors only to be blinded by a white light. She took a step toward the warming sensation and the doors slammed shut behind her. The priestess peered out from the room she had gone into, "Good luck Serenity, Heiress of the Milky Way Galaxy. Even I can not predict your future."

Inside the room

"Daddy!" a little girl seemed to be running in slow motion through a bright green field filled with wildflowers towards a tall man. He smiled genuinely as he picked up the young girl and twirled her around in the air both laughing happily. The young girl had golden blonde hair, like the man that held her, and wore a pure white summer dress that floated around her in the wind. He wore clothing fit for a king and adorned a sideways cape that was attached to his shoulders by golden buckles. "My little bunny," his voice filled with warmth while he sat the young girl onto a silver pony before he himself mounted a gold steed and he led her back to the palace in the distance.

The image fast forwarded and Usagi watched from a distance as the young child, who former self from the Silver Millennium, ran out crying to the arms of the blonde haired once more. Only this time, the man had a pained expression on his face. "Don't cry my bunny; I'll be back as soon as the threat is taken care of. I have to protect you and your mother." He kissed her forehead gently before handing the child Serenity over to her mother who stood a few feet away holding back tears of her own. "I love you both." He gave them one last hug before entering a teleporter designed by the Mercurians. In a flash he was gone and Serenity cried out for the man, her father, to come back.

Again the image wavered and Usagi felt her insides twist with dread. This time it showed her mother reading a piece of parchment, her eyes glistened with fresh tears and slowly the piece of paper fell from her hands and she collapsed on the ground as sobs wracked her petite body. "No…" Usagi mumbled before turning around and running. The figures blurred and the world around her was sucked away and she was left floating in empty space in nothing but her own skin, knees hugged close to her chest and her own tears floating around her.

"Oh my little bunny, how you've grown." A deep voice said. Usagi opened her eyes and looked around once more. She was no longer in the endless void of space but in the same field she had witnessed herself run around in not moments before. An outstretched hand in front of her caught her attention and she placed her own in it. She was pulled up gently and she noticed she was now garbed in a light blue knee length sun dress. Usagi looked back up again and saw a familiar blonde haired man with green eyes, he hadn't aged at all.

"Who are you?" she breathed. Oh yes, she had long ago concluded who he was, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. How could she? All this time, and she had never known.

A look of hurt flashed in his eyes before a sad smile spread across his features. "I was your father, long ago, before time passed and you forgot about me." Usagi winced as she choked back more tears thinking it weak of herself to show such vulnerability. "Bunny, you've become so different, you're letting your hatred consume you." He quietly said as he began to stroke her hair.

Usagi stood up straighter, "Sometimes father, hatred is all you have left to keep you going."

He sighed and sat down on a bench that had appeared motioning to his daughter to take a seat, which she reluctantly accepted. "Do you remember when the moon kingdom was destroyed?" she nodded hesitantly, "it was the darkness of the Negaverse that attacked us as you know, but do you know why they attacked us Bunny?" Usagi stopped and thought about it for a moment, she had never wondered why, she just accepted the fact that they had. He continued, "It is because they hated us, and envied our light. And in the end it consumed them and it destroyed the entire Silver Millennium. I do not want to see you succumb to the same fate."

Usagi took in a shaky breath, "I will follow my own path, and I will not let the past dictate my future. But I will get my revenge on those who betrayed me."

"The High Vixen has taught you much I see, but do you know the truth behind her? Do you know why she is the why she is?" He took her hand in his trying to get her to understand.

Usagi looked up at him, "She had a very hard life, and I only know pieces to it."

He nodded, "Yes but not enough to even show you a part of the puzzle. The High Vixen has indeed had a hard life, as well as you, but I do not want you to become like her. She has closed her self off to any threat to her people, for her people. She has alliances yes, but she has no true friend, only her lovers and soon to be husbands can give her comfort in that fact. And only those who she joins in union with know her true name. Her way is a lonely way, Bunny, is that what you want?"

With a sigh Usagi looked up at the sky, "When Vixen first met me she told me, 'You needed to rule the Milky Way with a clear head, not a cold heart'. Maybe you believe her to be cold and detached from those around her, but have you ever considered the fact that maybe she to needs closure for what happened to her. She does what she needs to do and never in doing so does she give a thought to herself, I can not fault her for that."

"Bunny, you believe your head is protecting your heart, but you must know that it is also changing the way you act towards those you love. The Star Lights, and Princess Kakyuu, they love you and want nothing but the best for you. But you believe that because your senshi betrayed you, then maybe all those you thought were your friends and had told you that they loved you, will do the same. And this is not true, not everyone you meet will turn against you. Your mother and I, we would never stop loving you." He tentatively hugged his one and only daughter in the hopes that she would believe some of what he said.

For a moment Usagi didn't know what she should do, then finally she relented and hugged him back a few tears escaping. "I…don't know what to think."

"All you have to do is let your heart and your mind dictate your actions together. Don't be afraid to show someone you care." He whispered before everything around Usagi began to disappear into the endless void once more. "I love you, my bunny, I'll be watching you always."

"No! Wait!" Usagi cried out as he to disappeared. She curled up in a fetal position once more her dress turning into ribbons that surrounded her as she floated and time slowed down.

"Serenity…" a voice whispered into the empty space. Usagi slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a deep slumber. "Serenity…" it whispered again.

"Wha…?" she asked groggily.

"You will do great things…Serenity…" the voice seemed to float around her.

"Who are you?" Usagi questioned as she began to become alert.

"I am light," the voice answered.

"I am dark," another whispered.

"I am love," a voice comforted from inside her head.

"I am hate," hissed another.

"I am pleasure," purred one.

"And I am pain," a voice rasped.

"I am balance." One chimed.

"I am chaos." sounded a cynical laughter.

"We are everything," they said together.

Usagi heard a deep sounding intake of breath before a mirror appeared and her image spoke, "We are you." The image reached out pulling Usagi roughly into the mirror before shattering.

She bolted upright panting heavily in shock. A cool washcloth was being pressed to her head, "You must calm down so that your body can relax." The voice of Seara spoke quietly as she worked. Usagi looked around seeing she was outside the opened double doors sitting on the stone floor. She looked into the room but saw no light, only a stair case to a circular pool of water.

"How much time has passed?" Usagi asked.

"Only a few minutes, you're lucky, sometimes people don't appear for days or even years. Some have never come back." She helped Usagi up who thanked her before straightening out her dress. "I suggest you return to your guests, I sense their desire to come in after you."

Usagi nodded taking a breath to steady herself before walking to the entrance. She glanced back at the priestess who had begun sweeping, "Seara? What has your experience with the higher power been?"

Seara stopped her consistent motions to regard Usagi, "Everyone's experience and relationship with the higher power is different. It depends on the person, not the power."

Giving a small smile Usagi exited to see the stairs still there. She looked around, she didn't see the scenes of untold tales, just an endless sea of stars, planets, and the occasional moon. "Hey Usa! You going to stand up there all day, or are you going to come down so we can get back to the palace?" Seiya yelled jokingly. Usagi looked down at him and gave a friendly smile, how could she have acted so harsh towards them? They didn't know what had happened, and they seemed genuinely worried, or at least Seiya was.

"I'm coming!" She called back gracefully running down the stairs which disappeared behind her. "Let's get back, I'm sure you're all really tired." They nodded and she led them back Yaten sticking closer to Usagi this time incase the Catemise decided to come back.

A feeling inside  
In the back of my head  
Like a song I still know  
From so long ago  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Like a car driving by  
Triggers something in my mind  
Am I retreiving my direction?  
Or just charging forward blind?

Am I everything that you wanted me to be?  
Have I lost that conditional connection I couldn't see?  
To the end  
Like a friend  
Stands by you again  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Toe-to-toe  
Friend or foe?  
It's all that I know  
And I wouldn't change a thing

As the years pass us by  
Will I still make the grade?  
Can I really offer anything  
And will my soul be saved?  
Can you cleanse me up?  
Drive out the swine?  
Am I only falling farther  
Can you keep me safe from harm?

The memories you build  
In the house on the hill  
Would you really change a thing?  
Corrected mistakes in a world full of hate  
Never changes anything

Till the end  
Like a friend  
Stands by you again  
Toe-to-toe  
Friend or foe?  
It's all that I know

Till the end  
Like a friend  
Stands by you again  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
Toe-to-toe  
Friend or foe?  
It's all that I know  
And I wouldn't change a thing

World Full Of Hate  
By: Dropkick Murphys

A/N: Maybe I should make this into a movie or like a series…that be so cool! Then maybe I wouldn't be broke…oh well. Actually I am working a book…but that's beside the point…

Shadow Cub: I like the Gundam Guys…though I only saw a few episodes, but I did read a lot of the manga, how I despise Relena…the banshee…anyways, I don't know if there will be crossovers involved, I just wanted to bring a character in since the majority want her to have a mate or even multiple mates…

Starrynightmoon: Yes, she will see the scouts again but what will happen, who knows! Except maybe me…

Someone Who Isn't Flaming: well I don't know since you didn't give me a name, but I always update at least once a month, it's good to know that you're so enthusiastic about my writings!

Hello…: well hello to you to, you didn't the long update? Really? Most of my reviewers were begging me to write longer chapters, well I made this one much shorter, hope you like it. I'll try and fit your character in, did you have a name or any type of position such as warrior, servant, politician, ect. In mind?

))Silvermoonlight((: lol, alright, that seems to be the popular vote..

Aleric: Ah yes, the low tolerance, you brought that to my attention and I fixed it a bit in this chapter, so now instead of being annoyed at everyone, she'll focus all her negative thoughts where it belongs, towards the Senshi…hehe I'm so mean some times to characters, oh well. The time guardian…yes that is a mystery…I'll have to make it a surprise when I figure out what I'll do with her…thought her father was from a Vixen mother so but being male means his off spring isn't vixen unless he mates with one, so is Setsuna a Vixen…we don't know yet do we…M. Rose: no, you don't know that…Vixen: hush, anyways, her six months of training are almost up, maybe her new trainers in new subjects will help change her current distaste of men? Galaxia…now there's a thought….don't stop writing it's fun talking to reviews Aleric-chan!

V1786: Why does Usa always have to be betrayed as weak? I don't get it either, well now I show her becoming self empowered over a period of time instead of all at once. Seiya won't be one of her mates, don't worry about that, they're leaving next chapter, but sorry to say Darien and the Scouts will probably end up dead or tortured by the end of the fic…I did warn it was going to be dark, but she will show them up about her knew attitude and abilities…hope you still keep reading!

Serene Amethyst: Yes, Usa going back to earth and getting her revenge is the whole point of the fic! Lol, it seems Usa will be getting a mate…wonder who it will be...

IssaLee: me too…and him gardening will be imprinted right next to it…Tsubasa is great isn't she? I may have loaded this chapter a bit as well with the whole father thing, but hey, Vixens don't get pregnant on their own you know…

Silver Moonlight-81: Here it is! Earlier than expected hmm? Hope you like it!

Dark Hime: I love hearing my story is interesting! Here's the new update!

Poll:

Usa x Guy: 13

Usa x No Guy: 7

Last chapter to vote for this Poll!

Now all you have to do is push the pretty review button! Pretty please?


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ahh::mercilessly tugs at own hair harshly: who could I put Usa with! It's killing me::cries: writer's block sucks beyond all reason::points accusingly at M. Rose: It's all your fault!

M. Rose: Don't look at me, I'm on break

Vixen: Break? Muses don't get breaks::strangles:

M. Rose: ack::chokes: geez! Stressed out much?

Vixen:….:stops choking for a moment: did you know stressed is desserts spelled backwards? Coincidence? I think not::drowns a whole cup of Ben & Jerry's peanut butter ice cream: …yummy….peanut butter is so good! .

M. Rose:…she's at it again :sighs:

Vixen: uh huh now go turn on the sign :waves her off distractedly:

M. Rose::glares in frustration at authoress before pushing the big red button that turns on the bright neon sign that, thanks to the electricians, now has a proper turn on button: Vixen does not own Sailor moon, much to her dismay, but she does own vixens and everything relating to previously mentioned subject, if you wish to borrow an idea and/or character you must receive permission from her first! Or…well you get it…

Good byes and Engagements

Usagi waved good bye to the Star Lights as they boarded their ship. Unlike the Milky Way Galaxy there was no transporting into Gantelia unless you were a vixen and had been approved first. The High Vixen stood to the side watching over the transaction but never interacting while Usagi watched her friends take off back home. After a few moments of silence Vixen led Usagi away to her training.

Over the next few weeks Usagi fell back into her old routine with her lessons and walks among Gantelia making friends and allies where she went. The High Vixen had become suddenly very busy and inaccessible for some reason that no one seemed to know. Only when Usagi's teachers had told her that they had taught her all they could, did Vixen appear once more. When going to tell her the good news, the guards told her she was not to be disturbed. Turning around she was about to leave when a sound caught her attention. "Wait…" A feeble voice from inside the room called and one of the guards immediately went in to check what the High Vixen needed closing the door behind her.

A few moments passed before the door finally opened once more showing the figure of the guard as she walked out, her partner closing the door behind her. Usagi waited apprehensively before the guard took a deep breath and said, almost sadly, "The High Vixen wishes for you to come and see her tonight after the twin suns have set." And without a second glance she stood rigid at her post once more. Usagi nodded and left for her room to talk with Monique having still half a day to kill.

As the day moved on the time ticked by and before long the suns began to set creating hazy paints and colors across the sky. "Must get you ready, must get you ready," Monique had been muttering nervously since the suns had first shown signs of setting.

Usagi put a hand on Monique's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "calm down, I'll be fine, you worry too much." Monique tried to offer up a smile while sorting through her ward's wardrobe. When darkness fell over the city Usagi stepped out of her room in nothing but a simple red sleeveless 'v' neck silk gown. Her hair in a braid and thrown over her shoulder allowed her to move much easier to the High Vixen's room which was put in a secluded part of the castle in her own secluded wing.

The same guards as earlier stood in the same spot with the same facial expression. The guard who had gone in earlier nodded to her before letting her into the dimly lit sitting room. "Vixen?" she called out softly afraid of breaking the melancholy silence.

"Serenity, it is nice to see again, please come and take a seat." A strained voice whispered from a room off to the left. Usagi slowly walked toward it, slightly afraid of what she may see. When in the doorway her immediate attention went to the center of the room, a large imperial canopy bed stood out in the stark darkness created from the drawn drapes over the long windows. Again she moved towards the bed holding back a horrified gasp as she stared down from her place by the bed post. There, lying in the deep purple sheets lay what seemed to be a broken angel. Her skin was as pale as alabaster and her eyes some what shallow. Her hair had lost its sheen, her face its glow; she even seemed a bit thinner. But the most startling thing was the large black and white wings that weakly trembled every now and then from lack of strength.

Usagi fell into place at the side of the bed, "what has happened to you?" she whispered trying not to cause her any more pain.

The High Vixen tried to smile but ended up giving a light cough, she faintly made a motion with her hand to the wall. In confusion Usagi stared at the spot before Lestat materialized from the shadows. Usagi stood up angrily thinking that Lestat had somehow hurt the High Vixen. Before she could lunge at him Lestat held up a hand, "It is not what you think, I did not harm her in anyway." To prove his point he stoked Vixen's hair sadly as she looked up at him. "She's not really hurt, just powerless, you see we're to be married in the morning and for a few hours her power leaves her body to be purified by the higher power to return to her and make her twice as strong as before. It happens before every one of her marriages except her sixth in which she is like this for twenty four hours. After that sixth marriage she will truly be empowered by the balance, like her mother was going to be before she was killed." At the mention of her mother a single tear rolled down the High Vixen's cheek that she was unwilling and unable to hold back.

"Leave us, I want to talk to her alone." Vixen ordered hoarsely. Lestat nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room in compliance. "Usagi, sweet Usagi, look how you have embraced your heritage. You are a true vixen now, like your grandmother, my aunt Selene." Usagi pulled a nearby armchair over to the bed and held Vixen's hand intent on listening. "You know this is my second marriage? You'd think I would have married my pharaoh, but no, he hasn't been resurrected yet. No, no, I ended marrying a fox demon first." For some reason she found this funny and gave a tired laugh. "Oh, I see great things for you, you will break many hearts, and be a wonderful ruler." At this she paused and frowned, "right after the wedding I will have to set up your lessons with your new teachers. And as soon as you're strong enough you'll take command and rebuild your kingdom to exceed its former glory. But don't make the same mistakes as your mother, she ignored her enemies and they swallowed her alive. But you are stronger…much stronger…" She murmured before the High Vixen's head drooped to the right and her eyes closed.

Lestat reappeared by her side a moment later, "Don't worry, she's just resting, she doesn't have too much strength right now. I think it be best if you leave now so she can sleep." Usagi nodded and made her way out of the room and into the hallway where the light from the candles made her squint slightly in adjustment. She nodded to the guard before returning to her room.

A/N: yes it is a bit shorter then last time but hey, I've been very busy. T.T okay so I was lazy and had a bad case of writers block…so depressing

IssaLee: look! Lestat is sensitive! Awwww…., and getting married! Must kill off high Vixen! M.Rose:drags authoress away from computer: how about…no

Serene Amethyst: nice to know you find my humble story so intriguing, and no the scene from the temple was not from MKR (which I have read the whole series of by the way, yay us!) it was from some random game screen shot I pulled up one day. No you can't vote twice but you don't have to! The poll is over and it's Usa x Guy!

Starrynightmoon: don't worry about it, it is usa x guy

Midnight: Seiya went bye bye but Usa will be seeing some sort of emotions for guys in the near future

Dark Hime: yes, now I sprung this whole Vixen seems to be dieing but really is just getting married thing on you guys, isn't it just depressing?

ShadowGoddessInc: thanks! I think I might actually have short changed this chapter a little, I'm exhausted right now and I'll probably revise it by the next chapter and make it a little better.

Yami Chikara: no, Usagi won't be heartless bitch except to her enemies, and here's that probably confusing update

Selina: hi! Thanks for reviewing! You won!

Usa X Guy! Has won!

Now I'm off to sleep then get up at 5: 30 am then walk to school at 6:40, isn't it wonderful? (sarcasm) I stubbornly refuse to ride the bus…

If I get enough reviews I'll update again this weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:drags self to computer: most upload….document….

M.Rose: you look like you're about to disintegrate

Vixen:…….:glares: well I'm sorry I look so horrible after working unexpectedly all weekend!

M.Rose: don't take your frustrations out on me, you're the one who said you were going to upload this chapter Friday…

Vixen: well yes but the computer I was uploading that chapter on said it would do it so I didn't think it had really said that!

M.Rose: excuses, excuses…

Vixen: if you don't put that damn sign up I'm telling everyone it's your fault that this chapter is so late…

Rose: alright, alright, no need to get violent :presses big red button: if you wish to read disclaimer read the past twelve

Chapter 13

The High Vixen's Getting Married

Usagi awoke to the sound of cheers and celebration. She sleepily rubbed at her eyes before flinging the covers off and throwing her feet over the side of the bed. She made her way to the large bay window and looked down over the city to see people singing and dancing in the streets. Ribbons and colorful streams of light decorated the sky as the people of Gantelia buzzed with excitement. "Isn't it marvelous!" exclaimed Monique happily as she came through the servants' secret entrance way a light skip in her step. "The whole planet is practically bursting with excitement!" She laughed and did a little twirl her eyes starry with fantasies.

Usagi yawned, "Geez, who's getting married?"

Monique looked at her stunned, "Why, the High Vixen of course!"

Her eyes widened as she remembered last night before sprinting out the door Monique yelling after her, "Usagi! Usagi! SERENITY YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PAJAMAS!" But Usagi did not hear for she was half way to the throne room by then. Monique sighed, "What am I going to do with that girl."

Usagi burst into the throne room the doors slamming into the walls. "Miss!" the poor announcer said stressfully. All the eyes in the throne room turned to look at Usagi who suddenly remembered she wasn't dressed yet. She flushed in embarrassment. 'Nice one Usagi, real smooth.'

"Serenity, how nice of you to join us," the crowd split in two letting none other than the High Vixen through. Dressed in a long sleeveless black dress that pooled onto the floor, the back dipping low and the front reaching up to wrap around her neck like a chocker, she walked calmly the dress hugging her hips and bust while a hint of a smile could be seen on her face. "But I think you came a bit under dressed," she waved a hand over Usagi.

Usagi's pajamas shimmered for a moment before transforming into the red dress she had worn the night before. "Much better," Vixen mumbled. Usagi nodded her thanks as Vixen took her arm and started showing her around the throne room to some of Gantelia's most respected inhabitants.

After about an hour of introductions Usagi finally saw Lestat talking to a small group of people, "Vixen, there's Lestat."

"Ah, wonderful, he's with your new teachers," Vixen exclaimed guiding Usagi over to Lestat.

He of course noticed Vixen right away and embraced her when they reached the group. "Darling, I was just talking to Serenity's teachers. Have you been enjoying yourself?" Vixen nodded before turning her attention back onto Usagi.

"Serenity, these are your new teachers. Yue, who will be teaching you advanced magic," she pointed to a man with long white hair, white pants and a white, blue, and yellow over coat that was tied by a yellow sash. "Heero, who will be teaching you weaponry and emotion control," she now pointed to a cold looking man in a suit with unruly brown hair that hung in his Persian eyes. "And of course, Dark, who will be teaching you stealth, among other things…" She pointed to a man with purple hair that was short in the back and long in the front, he wore black pants and a brown vest that had a black string that tied up and around his neck. "Be careful with him, he tends to flirt with every female within a mile radius of him." He smirked and kissed both the High Vixen's and Usagi's hands.

"But…they're all men." Usagi whispered to the High Vixen.

Vixen gave a rare smile, "Yes, you are right, they are all men. But I think that it would be best if you learned from a variety of teachers, each with their own personality, methods, and beliefs. And it helps that they are all the best at what they do." She nodded to the three men, "I'll leave you to get better acquainted." And with that her and Lestat walked away to talk to some of the guests.

Usagi blanched, Vixen had just left her with three men she didn't even know, and they were going to be her new teachers! "Hello, I'm Serenity." She gave a slight bow.

Both Yue and Heero stayed silent as was in their nature but Dark acting in his nature went to Usagi's side immediately and looped his arm with hers.

"Well, my dear Serenity, let's get to know each other better shall we?" he grinned. Usagi nodded uneasily, she had a bad feeling about this. "So Serenity, are you seeing anyone at the moment." Usagi, hesitantly, shook her head no. "Really, I would think someone as beautiful as you, Serenity, would have a room full of guys."

Now he was starting to get on her nerves, and why did he keep saying her name? Uhg! "Well, I tend to keep myself to busy for men."

"Is that a fact? Well now you'll be able to spend a healthy amount of your time with men." He kissed her hand again.

She pulled out of his grasp in an instant, "I never! If you'll excuse me, I see some people that are more civilized that I should talk to." She bowed respectively but couldn't help but feel annoyed with him. His smug attitude clawed at the back of her mind and she just wanted to hit him, though that might make the High Vixen a little bit more then upset.

As she walked away in a huff Dark chuckled to himself. The High Vixen appeared behind him, "So what do you think of your new pupil?"

"I like her; she doesn't let a person walk all over her which shows self respect. And plus, it's easy to get her riled up. I love that in a woman," He smirked.

The Vixen let out another small and rare laugh, "Yes, but do you think you have what it takes to tame her? And do you think you will still be able to get her worked up after Heero is done teaching her?"

"I'm certainly going to try." He winked at her before going back to the two men who were to be Usagi's teachers to give them the information he had learned about their new student.

Lestat wandered over to Vixen's side, "Two bites says Serenity tries to kill all her teachers after one week."

"You have such little faith in Vixens, you're on." Vixen gave Lestat a small kiss before another small group of people came to congratulate them on their marriage.

A/N: Okay, well, now that that's out of the way, what do you think? And when will I finally allow Usagi to kick some inners butt?

IssaLee: one of my stay true reviewers! Didn't I tell you Lestat was sexy in Queen of the Damned? It was very painful to right this chapter where he was married to the High Vixen. Will Usagi be with one of her teachers, this I do not know yet, ah well. It'll come to me.

Midnight: How's school going, painful I'm guessing. How was the update? Horrible? Decent? Short?

Yami Chikara: Yes, don't we all want Lestat? Especially no that he's married T.T

Courtney: Thanks! I think this chapter was kind of meh though, what do you think?

Dark Hime: Hello! Welcome back, here's the update!

Silver Moonlight-81: I know how you feel, damn technology!

Princess-serena-of-the-mo: Really? My story's the only reason? I think I'm going to cry! M.Rose: stop being a drama queen. Vixen: but it was such a nice review! M.Rose: Baby…

Sleepy 26: Thanks for understanding my lazyness! And look! I finally uploaded!

Lady Bug:hides: sorry for the long wait, sometimes it's just hard to write and reviews really get me motivated, and I'll update in a week or two so no worries! Or killing the author…

Aishwarya: Lol, yes I'm think I am doing very well for my first story, hopefully I can outdo myself the next time around.

Yami all the way: Thanks for reading, and Yami hmm? Have you figured out who the Vixen's first love was?

Secrets: that's all I wanted to hear! Thank you so much!

Serene Amethyst: Yes, I'm pretty sure no one loved the author's note, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Emma134: Sorry it took longer than expected to get this chapter out, but here it finally is!

M.E.: Wow, you love all my stories! And I've only posted one so far, that's so touching! I feel so loved! Thank you:cries from happiness:

Sayain64: And all caps to! Wow, I didn't even know this many people read my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Silvereyes: I am completely in the dark about who and when Usagi will pick her mate(s), I'm just writing as I go, I'm loving seeing this story just progress, it looks like it might be a little lengthy to.

Ange: Serena/Seiya? Sorry, but this will not be a Serena/Seiya fic, I don't even know if I'm going to bring him back, it's something to think about….he could be all jealous or something! Oh now I have ideas!

Silverbirdie: here's the update! Sorry it took so long.

Aleric: Who will Serena have by her side? Well it all depends on how the story rolls out, as I've said before, this story has taken on a life of its own and I don't even know how it'll end.

Sharon: Last, but definitely not least! Thanks for your review! What are your thoughts on how this story is going? I just love feed back!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no see! Have you missed me? How was your holiday? Cheery I hope! This chapter is kind of short I admit, but it just has to be that way, sorry. Maybe I'll make the next two about her other teachers for December, like a mini series for the first meetings with her teachers? What do you think?

Rose: you're certainly pepped up…

Vixen: yes, I am aren't I? Wonder why….meh, I'm in love with the song Wings of a Butterfly by Him right now and I can't stop humming it….:hums:

Rose: you're so annoying

Vixen: what? It's a good song…I'll probably try and fit it into the story…

Rose: can we just start the chapter?

Vixen: after you!

Rose: stupid cheery authors….

Vixen: what was that?

Rose: nothing….:turns on sign: Vixen does not own SM but she does own all original characters and ideas pertaining to vixens and Gantelia, if you attempt to use them without permission you will be penalized

Chapter 14

First Day with a New Teacher

After an eight hour long socializing event Usagi was finally able to return to the warm embrace of her bed. When Monique woke her up she felt refreshed and ready for anything.

"Remember you start your training with your new teachers today." Monique practically chirped.

Anything but that…

Usagi groaned loudly in distaste and buried herself under her covers in attempt to hide from the day. "Now that won't due, come on no time to be lazy, your bath is going to get cold." With a sigh Usagi peeked from under the covers to see that in fact her bath was drawn and would soon grow cold. Another sigh and she got out of bed to start the normal morning routine.

When she left her room she was in her normal training pants and tank top, her feet left bare and her hair swept into a braid. She stopped at the entrance of the training hall faster than she had expected, 'my nerves probably caused me to teleport…damn, I'm going to have to calm down…' She took a deep breath then thought for a moment…which door was she supposed to go in?

As if to answer her question a black door slowly opened. "That's kind of creepy…" she mumbled making her way towards it with apprehension. The sound of a gun being shot caused Usagi to jump and get into a fighting position with a shield up.

"Hn…you're already dead, what are doing trying to protect yourself?" The toneless voice sounded from a cold Persian eyed man named Heero, her teacher for the week. Usagi managed to look aghast and embarrassed at the same time. Heero continued his berating, "You were so focused on the door that you didn't even hear me come up behind you, your emotion cut off your senses. And I was able, very easily, to shoot you with a regular human hand gun and kill you instantly." He picked up the shell of the blank he had shot and put it in a hidden fold in his green shorts and black spandex shirt.

Usagi bowed, "Forgive me sensei." Heero grunted and shot another blank at her.

"Did I not just finish telling you that your emotion cuts off your senses and doesn't allow you to focus properly? Your unnecessary emotional need to apologize after you think you've done something wrong could get you killed." He picked up the shell once more and walked up to her waiting for a moment before holding the still hot shell against her arm harshly instantly burning her skin. She yelped and jumped back.

"What the hell are you doing!" She screamed holding the burn and healing it under her fingertips while starring at her teacher with an incredulous look. She heard the gun ring out again as he picked up the shell and once again, much faster then the last time, roughly held it against her arm this time gripping it hard enough that she began beating on him to get out of his hold.

She was about to resort to fighting him until his eyes, those seas of endless frozen blue, turned on her, "The more you show emotion the more advantage the other person has, if you continue to struggle I will know you are in pain letting me know you're weak. You must give nothing away, forget everything you learned, how to smile, how to laugh…because none of it will help you save your life if someone is about slit your throat."

Usagi became angry and stopped struggling completely forgetting about the searing pain in her arm, "and what about tears and compassion! What about love and hate? Pain and pleasure? Does that not help fuel a spirit to win?"

"It fuels it to think blindly and make stupid mistakes. And compassion? There are children without anyone to love them who are slaughtered everyday, just because you live in this paradise now, don't think that the rest of the universe is the same way." He let go of her arm the shell falling to the floor and the angry burn trying to bubble to the surface. "As your teacher I know what brought you here, do you think that what your 'friends' did was out of compassion?" Usagi didn't know whether to be more unnerved at the fact that even now when he was telling her about horrid realities of life he still remained completely calm and emotionless, or that that he was right.

She took in a deep breath and hardened her resolve, "I'm ready." She nodded. He didn't say anything more just grunted and returned to the room with the black door shutting behind him. "Well….I guess that means today's lesson is over…" Another shot rang out and she whipped around to see Heero standing behind her gun cocked.

"We're going to have to fix this self awareness problem you have, because obviously you're too relaxed in your environment. Follow me." He walked passed her into the room with the black door Usagi trailing behind him. He motioned her to stand in the center of the room which she begrudgingly did. "You're going to sit down and meditate in here until I think you're ready to continue." He pushed a few buttons on a control panel located next to the door, the room immediately went black. Usagi sat down and took in a few deep breaths before closing her eyes and finding her center.

It seemed like time was passing by slowly and although she could keep track outside without a clock, in here without any light, it was as if she had withdrew into herself and was floating…somewhere in the deep corners of her mind she was free. Then the silence was shattered by the single flutter of wings. Usagi opened her eyes to see a single fire butterfly floating in front of her flapping its wings to keep itself in the air. She reached out a hand and the butterfly landed softly on her hand. As soon as it touched she felt a rush of air and the room had morphed itself entirely, instead of the hard floor there was now grass and dirt beneath her legs and the cool feel of air around her. Random animals and running water nearby filled the air with noise. But there was something wrong, it was still pitch black, the only thing she could see was the single butterfly in front of her which sat still for a moment before taking off and melting into the darkness that surrounded her. She closed her eyes once more, since they were of no use to her, and concentrated. She sifted through the sounds and the smells that now assaulted her senses, the smell of dirt and pine made her conclude she was in a woodsy area. Then, as if someone had suddenly poked her, she picked up a sound that should not be there, the crunching of earth beneath feet. Two if she wasn't mistaken, ruling out most animals, then there it was, the click of a gun being cocked. She sprinted from the spot she was sitting in and felt for a near by tree almost tripping over a rock. She grabbed a branch that scrapped her arm and pulled herself up quickly. Steadying her breathing she listened and waited…there! She dropped out of the tree as if possessed and would have pinned Heero, she assumed it was he by the gun, if he had not pinned himself against the tree then, as she landed on the ground, grabbed her and pressed the cool metal of his gun to her neck. "Much better, but you still need a lot of work."

Usagi blinked as the light suddenly turned on, like someone taking off her blindfold, and sighed. The forest setting was gone and she was once again the blank four walled room. "Lesson over," Heero stated looking over a gun he had in his hand. Usagi left without a second thought eager to get out of there. She had definitely marked Heero in her 'people to avoid' category.

A/N: To be honest with you guys, I was going to cut it off a lot sooner then this, but it just sort of came to me, but I don't think I described as well as I could have…I just couldn't get the words out of my head…

Polly: Hi! Here's the update, thanks for reviewing! Makes me happy! I'd put a happy face in here but fanfiction keeps taking it off…T.T

Sharon: Wow! Thanks, this chapter I tried to show that she wasn't completely a different person, that she still was our same old Usagi, only now smarter and stronger! Don't worry about the senshi…they'll get what's coming to them….:evil laughter:…Rose: oh lord, here she goes again..

SnowAngel101: Yes, she will fall in love, give it time, Rome wasn't built in a day, thought wouldn't it be cool if it was!

Sharon: Really! I'm so honored:tears up:…I think I'm so happy I may cry…Rose:shoves tissues at teary authoress and grumbles:

Aleric: no worries about the not reviewing in a while, I just like to see I have more people that don't normally review drop me a sign that they're reading to. That's a good question…who _will_ Usagi have by her side when she finally faces off against the senshi…..I have absolutely no clue what so ever….hehe…sorry, it all depends on how the story flows….

Sleep time for me! Now if you would be so kind as to push the pretty button down below that says 'Go' for submit review…it would make me type the next chapter super fast!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Look everyone, I updated and school doesn't let out till Wednesday:reviewers die of shock: what, I'm not _that _bad…:silence: ….what..?

Rose: not that bad? You haven't updated in what four months? Five?

Vixen:…I think you should share the blame in that…

Rose: what, a muse can't take a vaca?

Vixen: NO! Any ways, everyone I have a FORUM, so if you want to ask/talk to me directly just go put a post and I can reply back with in 24 hours. If you don't know how to get to it, just go to my profile page by clicking on the link (ColdFate) then click on 'Forum' right above the email link.

Rose: why would anyone want to talk to you?

Vixen: shut up and put the sign up

Rose: if you want a disclaimer go look at the other chapters

Chapter 15

A Little Bit of Magick

The first week with Heero had gone by slowly and painfully for Usagi, every day was another day of criticism and new found senses, another day of an emotion put behind her and another step towards her goal was taken. It was like training with Talon all over again.

Usagi walked down the training hall her outfit that of her gold skirt and one sleeved gold tank top that shimmered. She stopped and looked around at the doors of colors, "Now which of these would be my magic teacher's door?" Out of the corner of her eye a dark blue and white door caught her eye; she walked towards it and turned the golden knob. When she stepped in through the doorway the door closed behind her silently. She looked out at the large field that lay before her with a tender eye. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out.

The field was lush and beautiful with wildflowers in full bloom and a clear sky that hung above yet it stayed silent with no answers for her. She started walking and when glancing over her shoulder she noticed the door wasgone, "this is not good…Sensei? Are you out there?" she called again. After a few moments of standing there and receiving no answer she huffed in annoyance and closed her eyes.

A moment past, and then two, and then three, then when she was about to give up she felt a twitch of power. She disappeared and reappeared a moment later on the other side of the field in front of a large oak tree. There, leaning against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed and pose relaxed, was none other than Yue. Usagi arched an eyebrow at her teacher, "I do have a lesson with you today, don't I?" He didn't stir. "Um…okay then, I guess I'll be on my way…" She turned around and ran face first into the chest of Yue.

"You don't see through illusions very well, not even one as simple as that." He said voice impassively stoic. Usagi held back the urge to sigh as her mental list of 'people to avoid' grew with one more addition.

"I haven't had training in that area yet, will you teach me?" She asked. He looked at her for a moment his face reveling nothing before slowly nodding as if unsure of how to answer. Usagi gave herself a mental pat on the back as she smiled brightly, "Alright then, let's get started!" He in turn arched an eyebrow. Usagi gave a small nervous laugh, "too much? Sorry." He nodded again and began to explain the basics of illusions.

Usagi left the room with a slight smile. It had taken her a while to convince Yue to show her how to find the way out. He had insisted that she should find it on her own for learning purposes, he wasn't as scary as Heero, but he was still a hard man and she wondered if she would be able to crack that wall he kept up. She opened her door and saw Monique finishing making her bed after having retrieved the sheets from the washing room.

Monique looked over her shoulder and saw Usagi closing the door behind her. "So? How was it?"

Usagi seemed to think for a moment before saying slowly, "It was…interesting to be sure." Monique quirked an eyebrow, there seemed to be a lot of that today.

"Really now? Does my Usagi have a crush?" Monique teased before letting out a small laugh as she went to start her charge's bath. Usagi followed her into the large bathroom.

"I don't really know, it's not a crush, it's more like a connection, I feel like I share something with him, like a pull. I don't know what it is." She undressed and slipped into the water in deep thought.

A few days passed and Yue had demanded that she wear something other than a skirt since they were going to be training with magic in battle. Usagi had sighed and contented with little defiance. On the third night of her training with Yue she had walked out into the gardens to look at the sky. "Amazing isn't it?" asked a voice from behind her.

Usagi looked over at Vixen who had just appeared beside her. "When did you get back?" (Ha you all that it was guy didn't you XP)

Vixen just held a secret smirk, "I'm still on leave for another two weeks. I just stopped by to see what had your mind so jumbled."

Usagi gave her a side way glance, "Do you know everything?"

Vixen, "I don't know….wait I do know that….I don't know….well, I know that too…yes I do know everything." Usagi laughed and sat down on a stone bench surrounded by moon lilies.

Usagi sighed and gazed at the moon that loomed above, "I've been thinking a lot about Heero and Yue lately."

Vixen sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know."

"I mean Heero's so cold and distant, yet I feel as if there's so much more to him and if I could just somehow do the impossible and make him open up then I could help him. Then there's Yue, I sense such a strong bond towards him, like a pull. I can'texplain, noteven to myself." She put her head in her hands for a moment before looking back to the moon as if for answers as her hands fell back into her lap.

Vixen, in a rare show of emotion, moved her hand from Usagi's shoulder to Usagi's hand, "Usagi, you're confused right now, I know, every vixen does. You're at a point right now where you think you're evil because of your dark side, but then you wonder if you're good because the very next moment you want to help someone. Vixens are neither evil nor good, we all experience that point in our life where we have to come to terms with that fact; our belief is in the balance.

"Do you know why you share such a strong connection with Yue?" Usagi shook her head no. "There was once a man named Clow Reed. He was a great and powerful sorcerer in his time, in an attempt to preserve his magic he created a set of cards. Each card was imbued with a different power, in order to keep the cards safe and in the hands of a worthy person he created two guardians whose purpose would be to watch over the cards and their holder. One he created from the power of the Sun, he would watch over the holder and protect them. The other was created from the power of the moon, he would watch over the cards and make sure the holder was worthy of the cards." Usagi shook her head in disbelief and shock, was it even possible to create someone like that? Out of pure power?

"Yue was created from the power of the moon?" Usagi asked, since there would be no way Yue could be created from the sun, not with his white hair and steel cat like eyes. (I suggest that everyone go to google and look up a picture of Yue, go, it's to hard to describe him completely)

"Yes."

"And that's why I feel such a pull when I'm with him, because we both draw power from the moon?"

Vixen shook her head negatively, "No, because you both consider the moon your home, you look at it and feel safe." She turned away and stood up gracefully with little effort.

"But this is my home!" Usagi insisted as if to defend all that Vixen had done for her, every kind word and gesture.

Vixen looked at Usagi calmlyand stroked her hair for a moment, "Usagi, Gantelia will always welcome you and embrace you. This is a home to every vixen, even those who have never even seen it. But you belong to the moon. You are connected to it as it is connected to you." She traced the outline of the upturned crescent moon that shined faintly in the light of the hanging orb. She looked up and into the shadows behind Usagi before looking back down, "Now I must go, I still have two weeks of off time. And I doubt Lestat would be happy if he found out that I slipped out. Oh, and don't kill Dark, he really can be a gentleman if he tries." Vixen smirked at Usagi's annoyed look before walking into the shadows and disappearing.

Usagi stared up at the empty blackness of the sky littered with stars, galaxies, and the ever present hanging moons. Before she could let out the sigh she was holding in she heard the flutter of wings and the landing of bare feet. "I did not know you had wings, you shouldn't hide them."

He walked towards her quietly gazing at her form draped in moonlight. "They get in the way sometimes," he replied quietly coming to stand behind her. They stayed like that for a while before Yue spread his wings and tookoff.

In the shadows Heero blinked away the stinging in his eyes from staring before he hardened them and turned around leaving the scene behind.

His right foot pressed against the railing of his balcony he watched Usagi from a distance in thought before leaning against the wall behind him closing his eyes a sigh escaping his lips. Dark figured he had a little competition if he wanted to win the heart of Usagi.

A/N: Okay everyone I've updated:celebrates: I'm so fried, yesterday I took my SAT's then went and saw the Da Vinci code, the week before that I took my math exam, Tuesday and Wednesday this week I have the rest of my exams. Then this coming up weekend I have ACT, family gathering, then the week after this one I have to take my certification tests for A+ and Operating Systems. See, I have been busy. I actually had this done last night but when I exited out of the Word window to upload the document it asked 'Do you wish to save before exiting?' I pushed no! STUPID ME I PUSHED NO! Do you know how pissed off I was at my own stupidity. I guess I was so brain dead from the test that I couldn't even be smart enough to save. GAH! Well whatever it's done now, that's all that matters.

:speaks into loud speaker: EVERYONE! I HAVE NOT YET CHOSEN WHO USA IS GOING TO BE WITH, IT COULD BE HEERO, YUE, DARK, ALL THREE, OR NONE OF THEM:Ahem, puts away loud speaker: just wanted everyone to know…

Ladybug: I'm very happy to hear you're such a dedicated reader…makes me feel loved…:gets choked up: I'm sorry…I'm so happy I got this out…Rose: you…are…an…idiot…Vixen: XP

Ap: Yes she's gonna meet the scouts, no worries there. And have been juggling the idea of her showing up at their school…SKITTLES! I love M&M's the most myself, but Skittles rock to. And I have talent…really…T.T all these reviews are making me cry…

Dark Hime: trust me, just reviewing is help enough!

Yami all the way: I haven't chosen yet…but I really like Heero, one of my top favs to be sure

Vicky: Thanks, I absolutely _love_ hearing that my story is original, everyone always looks at me funny when I read reviews cause I start laughing for no apparent reason, more so from just being happy, it's kinda funny since one time I fell out of my chair…well not funny for me…

Angel Born of Darkness:Squee: really? Thanks! But right now I'm brain dead, I look like this - x.x

Nef: what a cool name! Nef…nef…neeeeeeeeeeeeef……sorry, too much sugar this morning, anyways thanks! Wow….I love the word Wow…..wooooooow….I think I should go get more sleep…

Aleric: Yes, training is important, plus it draws out the story to the point where everyone starts shouting 'just have go back and kick the scouts' butts already!', and I'm thinking of having all the gundam guys come visit and see the chaos that ensues…hehehehehe….I'm getting happy just thinking about it. Oh, no, the scouts are going down, no way out of this one, but I haven't decided who the new leader will be yet…hmm

Midnight: I luv Heero, who's such a cutie, suicidal and homicidal, but still a cutie…

Yami Chikara: WTF am I going to do next……I have no clue T.T, this can not bode well…

IssaLee: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack:glomps: I missed you! T.T….Rose: you're going to freak her out….Vixen: lets go: hehe sorry…anywho! Still no Lestat…..why did I put no Lestat in here again?….Rose: because he doesn't come back for a few chapters…Vixen: what! What was I thinking!...Rose: since when do you think….Vixen:….good point…

Sleepy26: That is the question! Who will Usa end up with…answer!...I have no friggin clue…

Born Under Saturn: it's updated! And let's just say that what usa does to her betrayer's….won't be pretty….

I'm going to try and get another update for this month out after all my tests are done…REVIEW! I command you! Well…only if you really want to…

Rose: real assertive…

Vixen: shut up!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey everyone, if you're wondering why the hell it took me so long to get this out it's because of a few reasons. One I somehow managed to write chapter 17 completely, first. Hadn't even written the author's note for chapter 16 yet, just wrote chapter 17, how that works I can't tell you. And second, in June, yes that was a long time ago focus, I had a car accident. It wasn't really bad I didn't get crippled or disfigured, but I did take out the back end of grand prix and walked away with a good number of bruises. My advice, NEVER drive a car that doesn't have ABS (anti-lock breaking system), and never drive on the last day of school. Because one, people are stupid on the last day of school, and when there's an accident and they have to wait behind other cars, they tend to put their car in park, which by the way turns off your breaking lights. So then the person in front of me waited to the last minute to figure out that they were stopped and decided to swerve off to the side leaving me, without an ABS and a freshly rained upon rode, to lock up and hydro-plane right into the back of this grand prix and the idiot who put it in park. But that wasn't the end of it, oooooh no, my friend, who happened to be in the passenger's seat hadn't put on her seat belt. (trust me we're still roasting her about this) So guess what happened…she hit my windshield head first, well, she was damn lucky I was going ten under the speed limit because she walked away from that with just a bruised forehead and my spider cracked windshield. My car by the way, is totaled…good riddance. WEAR YOUR DAMN SEATBELTS IF YOU ARE SEATING IN THE FRONT SEAT OF A CAR, IT'S NOT THAT HARD! JUST CLICK IT!

Mon dieu people are stupid…

Rose: O.O…….

Vixen: what…

Rose: that was a _really_ long A/N, plus, you're pissed….

Vixen: just a little…

Rose: but why…

Vixen: BECAUSE I GOT A TICKET FROM THAT STUPID ACCIDENT!

Rose:…oh…

Vixen…..just put up the sign

Rose:holds up a queue card: read the other disclaimers, and if you can't find one, look somewhere else

Memories and Swearing are Unbecoming

986 B.C

The music played from musicians placed around the throne room the many officials and people of class speaking in loud whispers as the pharaoh looked over his subjects with a dull eye. He ran a hand through his golden bangs and sighed. 'Yet another day of boring court', his eyes swept over the crowd below the pedestal that was his throne not seeing the one person he was searching for. He stood from his slightly slouched position suddenly. All eyes watched as he walked out of the throne room cape billowing behind him without a word the head priest hurriedly following.

"Your majesty! What are you doing leaving the court? It's barely mid day," the priest called as he hurried to catch up with the quickened pace of his king.

"There's something I need to do." Was all he replied as he handed the priest his scepter and left him, his trusted advisor and friend standing alone in the long hall.

She stretched her still sleeping body, her back arching beneath the white sheets, before relaxing. Her figure sank into the feather soft bed of silk, a small smile on her face as she looked around her room. The tan stone and white curtains seemed alive as a breeze off the river drifted through her open balcony doors. The heavy double doors to her room opened loudly with a resounding smack against the walls. She jumped up quickly with the blanket wrapped around her body. She let out a breath and smiled in relief when the pharaoh came into her sight. "You startled me."

He almost seemed ashamed in a cute way as he glanced back at the double doors, "Sorry, I forgot my strength for a moment." She smiled an alluring smile that made him forget why he was apologizing and dropped the fabric that kept her modesty in tact which made him forget why he had come in the first place. The ebony black sleekness of her hair became painfully apparent to him as she searched through her wardrobe before selecting a white skirt and gold belt. She held up two pieces of fabric which he eventually chose between when he noticed, with a bit of satisfaction, that she was getting annoyed.

"Men are impossible." She muttered to herself as she wrapped the cloth in a crisscrossed pattern over her breasts as he smirked. "And don't think I don't see that look on your face." This only caused his grin to widen as he sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He was rewarded with a shocked squeak from his beloved. By the time her feet were on the floor she was already turned around swatting at his arm in indignation, "You're horrible!"

"Horrible enough to marry?" he whispered in her ear. The look she gave him was priceless and was worth more than any king's ransom.

"You're not joking are you, because if you ar-" he cut her off with a passionate kiss that spoke volumes of the seriousness of his question that words could not. "Okay…" she mumbled as they broke apart a little bit dazzled. He bent down tucking an arm under her legs and one under her back sweeping her off her feet. Walking to the balcony he kissed her again. "You sure you want me?"

"Don't you think I should be asking you that?" her smile was contagious as he leaned his forehead against hers, "plus now I have someone to sit through those boring court days with me." He grinned boyishly as she blanched at the thought.

"Is it to late to reconsider?" she laughed at his disbelieving look, "I'm just kidding, don't get your royal robes in a bunch."

"I think I know what I want to get in a bunch," he took advantage of her mouth open in indignation.

Present

"Love?" Her reflection starred back at her, eyes sullen and distant. "You were thinking about him again…weren't you?" it took her mind a moment to refocus and her eyes a while to register the faint image of Lestat only a few inches behind her.

His scent began to awaken her senses. His aurora tugged at the back of her mind as she turned to meet his gaze.

The answer he was looking for was in her eyes, those deep endless voids of violet that had been one of the first things to grab his attention…and his heart. But those eyes, now looking with an almost disillusioned and sad look that began to fade behind the many walls that had been her closest companion these many years despite his and many other men's efforts, told him what he needed to know. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." He said bitterly giving an almost sarcastic bow. And then he was gone, in a blur of speed he had left her there alone with only her memories for company.

And she let him go, didn't try to persuade him other wise, didn't mutter a single argument, and didn't call him back to her to reassure him of her love for him. Instead, she walked the few feet to the almost full spa styled bathtub and numbly untied the piece of lace holding her robe closed. The silk caressed her skin as it fell to the cold floor and she slipped into the steaming water her skin blushing from the warmth as her mind drifted once again to past thoughts.

"My dear king, why has your soul not returned to me these many years?"

Gantelia

She walked down the corridor dreading her lesson with Dark. Would he be professional? Or the jackass she knew him as? Oh yes, Vixen had told her swearing did not become royalty yet alone a woman, but with Dark she made an exception. Monique's words rang in her head like a bad commercial jingle, 'Could it be that you are so annoyed by him because you like him?' Her like Dark? Impossible! Inconceivable! And most of all unthinkable!

'Well if it's so unthinkable, then why are you thinking it?' her mind teased. Usagi stopped in mid step and glared at nothing in particular, hoping maybe to burn a hole through the wall and just by chance have Dark be on the other side of it to feel the effects. She shook her head, she was getting too worked up over this.

Usagi looked around at her surroundings, "This is not going to be a good day…" she moaned as she noticed she had passed the training hall. Walking back she opened the swirling red and purple door having this time checked in advance to make sure which door to pick.

Inside it was dark and cold. The wave of air ran over her skin causing her to shiver as she stepped inside the room. Like every other time the door shut quickly behind her. Again a rush of air and before her laid a grand city lit up like a Christmas tree. The stars were barely visible and the cars below were honking obnoxiously in a rush to get home. "Dark?" She called out now taking in the large distance between her and the ground below.

She was beginning to notice a pattern in her new teachers; they thought it was funny to hide from her. She sighed in frustration as she fought the urge to actually growl at nothing. Instead she settled for ranting inside her head as she paced on the rooftop. A few minutes went by and the pacing had not stopped, and neither did her internal ranting, she only paused when her foot grew suspiciously cold very fast. She looked down and sure enough, her shoe was gone. "what the…" She turned at the sound of deep chuckles. "Oh he did not just steal my shoe!"

He laughed even harder as her cheeks reddened and her eyes darkened with the promise of a slow and painful death, or how this woman made him laugh! She was so cute when she was planning his demise. "Would you kindly return my shoe." It wasn't a question, more of a polite demand. She could almost see the Cheshire smile on his face in the dark corner of the roof.

"Why of course, you may have anything your heart desires." Then he appeared out of the shadow with a mock bow.

"You slowly tortured would do the trick." She said with barely a moment's thought.

He held his chest as if he had been wounded, "you wound me with your hateful words! But, if that is what you wish, then it shall be done!" he held his arms out as if offering himself to her.

Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at him. "Just give me my shoe already!" He opened one eye to look at her and smirked, what fun she was tease. He appeared behind her holding her shoe next to her left ear. She angrily yanked it out of his hand and spun around to poke him harshly in the chest, "You, are a jackass!" she exclaimed.

"You know, swearing is unbecoming of beautiful woman such as yourself." He taunted.

It was her turn to smirk, "That must mean you make it a point not to do it."

He looked at her stunned for a moment before recovering slightly, "anyways, I thought you didn't wear shoes."

She looked at him face now blank, "Someone tipped me off that I should where shoes," she looked around at the roof top, "I think they were right."

He shrugged, "Well as you know I'm supposed to teach you stealth, among other things," at this he glanced at her shoe which resulted her rolling her eyes. "Well, let's get started."

After her lesson she was annoyed enough to do something she had been putting off for weeks, all she had to do was track down Akira.

All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad world

Mad World By: Rolling Stones; Sang By: Alex Parks

A/N: So yea, June was not my happy month, well that week was not my happy week, I actually ended up having to retake an exam because I get really, really sick that day (am I a germ target or what?) and it was scheduled for the day _after_ the accident…so yea…plus my school still hasn't sent me a report card, everyone else already got there's! My sister didn't get hers either…I think someone in that office has it out for us….Alrighty then, you guys don't even have to wait till the next chapter on this one!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay everyone, one, this chapter does have some gore in it so I suggest you skip the first three paragraphs if you don't want to read it, second, SM totally messed up Greek Mythology as I found out re-editing some of my chapters. I thought I had messed up when I forgot to list Hades as one of the brothers in the second chapter, but then I realized it was all SM's creaters' fault. Because they made Pluto, the senshi of Pluto (duh), the daughter of Kronos. HADES RULED PLUTO NOT KRONOS! Plus it would make sense that Saturn would be the daughter of Hades, being able to kill an entire planet with one attack and all, but they didn't, who knows who her fathers/mother is. Gah….I'll fix it, somehow, how could they miss this and screw up mythology:Tugs at hair:

Rose: chill out…

Vixen: but they messed up history!

Rose: it's just an anime….get over it…

Vixen: but this jeopardizes my whole story's credibility!

Rose: it's fiction! No one cares!

Vixen: … :glares:

Rose: …..I'm just gonna do the disclaimer now…

Vixen: good idea…

Rose: yea…disclaimer: go look at the first 12 or 13

Chapter 17

Warning

He felt his gut start to burn so violently that he fell to his knees. His eyes, half hidden by his black hair, were burning as he looked out to something so shocking that he began retching not a moment later. There in front of him lay what had been the proud Tokyo, in ruins; the once tall and modernized buildings of technology now lay in piles of rubble. Fires that reached into the sky scorched the ground to dust, the once prized rows of cherry trees now stood as blazing monuments to the destruction. Blood was splattered and drenched like paint onto buildings, earth, and dieing people.

A woman's cry was heard and he turned his head toward the sound, he almost gagged again as he saw an older woman with half of her body burned off crawling to her little girl who lay limp with a small toy clutched in her arms only a few feet away. Her hand, the skin scorched off, reached toward the child only to cry in pain at her own now wretched appearance. He heard footsteps coming toward him, not of someone trying to sneak up on him, but of someone announcing their presence. "If you think this is bad, wait to you see what I'm going to do to you my _prince_."

He fell back as he turned around slowly to see not a woman but a deity. She seemed to scream with power, the air around her nearly choking him. Her hair reaching her ankles was a silver blonde tied back in a French braid, while her bangs framed her cold blue eyes that mocked him without prejudice. She wore black leather breaches with ties going down each side and a black corset that acted as a type of armor. A piece of silver cloth acted as a skirt that was cut at an angle so that it showed the entire right leg but hid the left while the edges took on a torn look. On her left arm was a silver arm band and on her black leather silver lace up boots that reached half way to the knee was an upturned crescent moon shadowed by a V that had vines wrapped around it.

He breathed in the stale air for a moment as he starred and she looked upon him in disgust. "Usa…?" was all that fell from his lips before she unsheathed one of her swords and slowly drew a cut on his left cheek. Her eyes looked at the blood slowly appearing in the wake of the cut with an almost lustful gaze. His eyes stared at her unblinking then widened as she twirled her sword and plunged it into him piercing his heart.

He shot up in his bed panting heavily as his drenched body dripped with sweat. He looked around the apartment his hand shakily reaching up and touching his throbbing cheek. He slowly brought his hand back into his sight only to see the sticky red liquid covering his fingers. He immediately ripped open his shirt in horror to see a fading red mark; he trembled and paled to a deadly white when he heard her voice ringing in his head, 'I'm coming Mamoru.'

Usagi opened her eyes and looked up. She was draped in a loose dark blue cloth dress that was held in place by a sky blue corset with small wind designs sewn on. She wore dark blue detached sleeves that reached from her forearms to her wrists; each wrist was tied crisscrossed tightly with light blue ribbon from the wrist half way to the elbow. She sat cross legged on the patterned sand her breathing slightly erratic. Walking around the room was Akira who was monitoring Usagi's progress. "Is it done? Have you sent him your warning?" She asked.

Usagi nodded and smirked, "I have sent him the message. Maybe they could train enough to at least give me a challenge when I finally face them." Akira nodded and disappeared in a burst of flames her guidance no longer needed. Usagi stood and headed out the door and into the inside garden.

"You look beautiful." A deep voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to see Dark lingering in the hallway.

Usagi folded her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow, "What, you're stalking me now?" Dark laughed, and then just smiled a secret smile while walking towards her. Her annoyed look turned to one of suspicion before he began to lean close causing her to lean back until he had her against a wall.

"If I wanted to stalk you, I'd do it with discretion. Don't you think you should give me at least _some_ credit of being able to follow someone undetected, as your teacher?"

"My teacher yes, as a man I would have to say a definite no," she quickly ducked under his arm and walked away, "women can smell your horrid stench a mile away. By the way, I will give you credit for being on fire."

Dark's face turned from confused to realization in an instant. He looked down to his see that she had secretly set his pants on fire. He immediately was rolling around on the floor trying to put it out. "Practicing a new teaching technique?" asked Yue as he walked by. Dark rolled his eyes as he made a round of sarcastic 'Ha Ha's'.

Vixen had returned from her honeymoon with a flourish, she seemed to be doing the work of twenty in half the time while Lestat remained to be unseen. Meetings were constant and she always seemed to be reading some document or other. Usagi laughed as she imagined what Vixen would be like with a child, she wondered if the seemingly perfect woman would be able to handle that as efficiently as her kingdom.

Usagi found herself knocking on Vixen's study's door. "Come in Usagi," was heard from behind the large oak door. Usagi slowly opened it peaking in to see Vixen sitting at a desk reading through a rather large scroll. Walking in she turned in a circle admiring the glass dome ceiling and the rows of fifteen foot high book shelves that lined the walls crammed with books of all color, age, and genre. There, laid in the center of the room was a large cherry wood desk neatly arranged with stacks of papers, stamps, seals, and writing utensils.

"You wanted to see me?" Usagi asked as she read some of the titles of the countless books.

Vixen looked up from her document after a moment, "Yes, we're going to have some guests arriving in two weeks so one of your classes with Heero will be postponed."

Usagi gave Vixen a side glance, "Not more old friends of mine again, the last visit was a little bit rocky, remember?"

Vixen smirked recalling the events very clearly, "Yes, not my best of days I admit. And sadly, no, it's no one you know, but I do believe it will be an interesting first meeting."

"Interesting?" Usagi's curiosity peeked. "How?"

Vixen just waved her hand in dismissal of the question, "You'll see."

Something akin to amusement appeared in Vixen's eyes as she heard Usagi sigh and watched as she began to engross herself in a book she had found particularly interesting. "You know Usagi, I do not believe I have shown you the library, would you like to see it? Then you can visit it whenever you like." Usagi looked up a bit embarrassed to see that she had been caught looking through the High Vixen's books without permission.

Usagi looked from the book she was reading to Vixen. "I'm sorry Vixen, I'm being so rude, but this book on Terrainian (earth) mythology, it says that your mother also had a brother named Hades, I've never heard of him before." She showed her the chart labeled the Greek Gods. "Do you know him?"

"Hades was not related to my mother, but to Zeus. You see after my grandmother's passing, one of her mates that still remained took on another wife and had Hades, so he is Zeus' and Poseidon's half brother, and not related to my mother at all. That is why I did not mention him. He always felt like an outcast and preferred the realm of the dead to that of the realm of the living, but one day he fell in love with a descendent of the earth, Persephone. I believe that he loved her because she represented life, and in his world of death and decay he clutched onto that and kidnapped her making her his queen. Your once senshi of Saturn is their descendent of course, thus the reason she can destroy and give new life, and why she so easily becomes an outcast, because that is how Hades was." Vixen took the book from Usagi's hands and placed it back on the shelf.

"Come, I will show you the library and there you can read about anything you wish to, there's a copy of the book you were just reading there as well." Vixen led an intrigued Usagi towards the library whose walls spanned the height of three floors. The enormity of the room made Usagi feel small in the sea of knowledge as she looked at the staircases that separated the three floors of the library from each other. "This library holds every book ever written in every language. If you wish to read any of the scrolls ask Danielle, she makes sure everything stays in order." Usagi looked over to the woman climbing a ladder to put away a small green book; her hair, a golden blonde, was held up in a ponytail that swept just past her hips. She began to descend her loose mid thigh length maroon skirt complimenting her sleeveless tan turtle neck shirt. When she turned around Usagi noticed her jade eyes hidden behind rimless glasses that were being over shadowed by her long bangs.

Danielle's eyes widened. "Your majesty, what a pleasant surprise," she bowed respectively.

"Danielle, this is Serenity, help her whenever she asks for it."

"Of course your majesty!" Danielle straightened as Vixen left the room. She turned to Usagi, "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Usagi thought for a moment before nodding, "Can I have everything on the history of the Milky Way Galaxy and its inhabitants?"

Danielle gave an enigmatic smile, "Certainly. If there's anything you want to take out of the library feel free to, but if you're going to take it out of the palace you need to come to me so I can set the code that will help us keep in touch with you to tell you when it needs to be back." Usagi nodded again as she was led to the second floor.

After about fifteen minutes Usagi was settled into a private part of the library curled up on a couch with a stack of thirty two books of all shapes and sizes and fifty four scrolls on a table in front of her and all around her feet. She was amazed by some of the things recorded in the texts; some of the pages even had spells to show you actual events with narrations. She spent endless hours combing over every piece of information she could find. Usagi finally found an interest in books now that there weren't teachers trying to cram biased accounts of disillusioned facts and endless equations down her throat

A/N: hello my peoples! Looks like Usa_ does_ have a brain! And I showed revenge craving reviewers a little taste of what is to come, though I probably will exclude the harming of innocents when in the future. I actual held back a lot on that scene, I wanted to put very _very_ gory details in there, but stopped my self. :sigh:…I mean real gory, hostile and saw have nothing on me! Rose: I wouldn't be proud of that if I were you… Vixen: If you were me you'd be throttling yourself…heh that would be kinda of funny actually…

Courtenay: Hellos! Thanks for reviewing! I love it when people review! () 

Yami all the way: I might just pair her up with all of them, my head hurts to much at the moment to decide…and I always take all my reviewers' suggestions into consideration, plus you're yami-sama :glomps:

Angel born of darkness: lol we're twins! I always wanted a better sister!

Samisweet: I'm think of having them _all_ fight for Usagi…hehe, things are going to get interesting next chapter… I already tried putting it in the Sailormoon crossover section but it wouldn't let me! UHG, I think FF doesn't like me…

Amanda: everyone seems to be arguing over whether or not she should be paired with Heero…gives me something to think about

Princess-serena-of-the-mo: tell me about it, really love your name!

Ladybug: I love to torture everyone…it's that stupid sadistic streak in me…just kidding, I might just put her with all three of them….but I'd wait till the next chapter to start seeing what will transpire between her and the guys…

Silver Moonlight-81: lol, short and to the point! I love it, see you next chapter!

Born Under Saturn: I gave you a little sneak preview today...hehe, see you soon!

Aleric: thanks for helping me with my problem! Good advice comes along so rarely these days, and I might just take you up on the star lights idea…


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Wow…how many times have I said that in this story?

M. Rose: WAY too many

Vixen: XP what do you know?

M. Rose: more than you, which isn't saying much

Vixen:finally just knocks rose out: stupid annoying little…ahem, any woo this school year has been hell, who ever said senior year was all peachy keen LIED!

M. Rose:after a few moments of unconsciousness sits up: especially when you're trying to get all straight A's your last year because you screwed around for the last three years and now are desperately trying to pull your grade out of the 2 range

Vixen: how are you awake!!?? GAH! I'm soooooo close to that 3.0 GPA! And now the ever hanging threat of the stories of last year seniors getting their acceptances pulled because they goofed off in their classes or took easy subjects is making things even more foreboding :hugs acceptance letters with teary eyes: you won't do that to me will you?

M. Rose: you do know you're talking to pieces of paper don't you?

Vixen: just put up the sign!

M. Rose:sign: do we really have to say it?

Chapter 18

I Spy the Gundam Boys

The sound of someone making bubbles was heard as Monique entered the bathroom with a fresh robe. "Now really, is that anyway for a lady to act?" Usagi's head came fully out of the water the bubble making now stopped.

A sly grin crossed her face, "Oh come on Monique you do it to, come on fess up, I shall not have secrets between us!" she flared dramatically using her arms as emphasis all the while splashing water with her movements. Monique just rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she held out the robe. Usagi stood up and Monique draped it over her. Usagi held the fabric close for warmth. "They are coming today you know."

"I know." Monique mumbled through bobby pins as she put one in to brush one section of Usagi's hair at a time. When she finished brushing she began to style it, "Who do you suppose are coming? Maybe the High Vixen has set you up with some young suitors to woo your heart?" she said this with such a look in her eyes Usagi couldn't help laughing.

"You dream far too much of knights on white horses and far too little of the consequences of having one. You know all those types do is expect women to fall at their feet and swoon." To demonstrate she leaned back head tilted up and hands clasped together over her heart as if in prayer. She looked up at Monique with an innocent adoring look through lowered fluttering eyelashes.

Monique put hands on hips while she looked down at the girl who had become so much of a daughter to her, "now you just bite your tongue missy and leave my knights and their horses alone, maybe if you're lucky I'll send one your way," with this she gave her a wink and finished Usagi's hair. The top half layer was held up by a not too overly large blue bow while the rest of her hair was curled to the back of her knees so as to not drag on the floor.

Usagi sighed, "Save me the favor, with Dark always looming around the next corner my hands are full."

Monique dragged her over to the closet while she disappeared among the endless rows of clothing, Usagi wondered how there could be so many. "Oh you secretly like the attention," she said smiling as she came out with her prize.

Usagi blanched, "I could never! He is the most despicable creature in this universe and I wouldn't give him the time of day even if it were to save his life!"

"I don't think so, I think you're secretly in love with him, you want him to sweep you off your feet and carry you away on a golden steed!" before Usagi could deny it profusely Monique pulled the strings on the corset. The only thing that came out of Usagi's mouth was a whoosh of air. "What was that? I'm right, and you do secretly love him and to show your appreciation to me for bringing you to this realization you're going to go out and find my knight and shining armor? Why you don't have to do that! But if you insist…" All she got from Usagi was a few hand motions. Monique immediately gave a slight pull to each side of the corset stretching the strings as Usagi gulped a grateful amount of air.

Usagi glared halfheartedly up at Monique, "Meanie, if I didn't need you every morning to keep from being late…" she let the empty threat hang in the air.

"Ah, but you do need me and you love me all the more for it now get going before you really are late." Usagi smiled knowing it was true as Monique shooed her out the door in her just past knee length cerulean blue dress with corset style bodice and three under layers of white lace and silk. The sleeves were detached and reached tightly from mid forearm to wrist with small barely noticeable ribbons at the top. The only other accessories she wore were blue tourmaline studded earrings and a blue ribbon fastened as a choker around her neck.

As she walked down the hall she knew Dark was following her, he always did, as if he thought she might get hurt without him, it was really quite sweet. Unless you were Usagi, who found it extremely irritating, "Dark I know you're following me, just come out already." She had to admit, she was getting better at this whole detecting hidden people thing.

Dark instantly appeared at her side not the slight bit embarrassed that she found him out. The annoyed look on her face was enough to make him smirk, that is, until he noticed something. "You're not wearing that are you!?"

Something in her almost felt like breaking, she couldn't really understand it, "Excuse me?" her voice was low and almost dangerous.

The almost menacing look in her eyes disappeared instantly as he picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, "You look far too gorgeous for your own good!" he stalked down the hall towards her room. "Need to find you something ugly…" he mumbled more to himself than any thing. Usagi was gaping like a fish, at first she felt hurt than infuriated that he had insulted how she looked. Now it seemed he thought she look great but needed to look ugly.

Usagi's face took on that of Dark's famous Cheshire smile, "Dark…is there something about the guests that I should know about?" Dark's fast pace stopped immediately and he almost lost his balance.

"Wha?" he look back but could only see Usagi's full skirt.

"Are the people coming perhaps men? And are you perhaps worried that I might attract their 'special' attention and maybe they might attempt to woo me and take your place as stalker?" Usagi's smile couldn't get any wider had her face been stretched.

Dark immediately put her down using his height to tower over her, "Of course not! That's ridiculous." He crossed his arms over his chest in a childish and very un-Dark like manner.

Usagi's eyes glistened with mirth as another realization hit her, "You're jealous." The look on Dark's face was absolutely priceless. "Not only are you jealous, you're jealous of people I haven't even met yet." If the dropped jaw and Dark's face was any indication that she was right, she was right ten times over. "That's so sweet, I didn't know you cared for me that much, but don't worry, no one could ever replace you as my stalker." She mockingly placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away, he was in too much shock to take advantage of that. Yue happened at just that moment to walk out of a room. Usagi looked up at him and smiled, "Walk me to the throne room?" He glanced at Dark before nodding mutely.

Usagi looped her arm through his and smiled triumphantly as she heard "I'M NOT JEALOUS!" ring though out the hall. She looked back at Dark and threw a wink at him; she had to admit, he was cute when he was jealous.

Why that devious little seductress! She had them all wrapped around her finger! He knew, she knew, and everyone else knew it. If he didn't love that woman he would…he would…well he would do something other than stand there like an idiot. He sighed, at least he got a kiss out of it, albeit a kiss on the cheek, but a kiss none the less. Hands in pockets he made his way to the throne room.

Why did the High Vixen have to mettle in his affairs! Heero was distraught, no not distraught this was Heero, he was annoyed as hell. He knew exactly who was coming and he was not happy about it, well not happy isn't the right term, he was annoyed as hell. He hid his gun like he usually did, he didn't like walking around without it, and with who was coming he had a feeling he might need it.

The High Vixen was all political and straight faced on the outside, on the inside she was thoroughly amused by the sight before her. Usagi had strolled in with Yue a satisfied look still lingering on her face; Yue looked calm though she thought she saw something else in his eyes. Dark had come in after them with such a plotting look that she couldn't help but wonder what had transpired in the hallways of her castle. Then came Heero, ah yes, Heero, she knew he was unhappy with not only the interruption of Usagi's training, but also the guests she had invited without asking him. This was going to be an interesting day.

The High Vixen and Usagi stood in front of the thrones as the announcer opened the door, "Now presenting the Gundam Wing Pilots of Earth!"

Flashback

The High Vixen sat upon her thrown in deep contemplation until the door opened. Usagi walked towards her in a leisurely stride, her grace and posture having significantly improved. A loose green knee length skirt and white tank top gave away she had been sitting in the gardens with hints of dirt and grass. "You called?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I think I should explain some things about our guests that we will be receiving tomorrow." The High Vixen leaned on one of her hands as she gazed down upon Usagi.

Her attention was caught as she looked up at the grand ruler before her, "What about them?"

"They are from earth," Usagi's eyes narrowed a fraction, "but not the earth you are thinking of. You see there are many universes and dimensions out there, even mirror worlds of some planets and galaxies. So when I say they are from earth, they are not necessarily from earth, but from a planet with the same name or the same planet on a different plane or in a different dimension. So I do not wish for you to be weary or condemning when you here they are from earth."

Usagi bowed, "Thank you for telling me ahead of time, it would have been an embarrassment had I acted out of turn."

The High Vixen stood and bowed back, "I am quite certain that even though you know this information now that things will be any less interesting." Usagi looked up at her questioningly but she merely said, "You will see."

End of Flashback

"Duo Maxwell," a medium height American man with chestnut brown hair in a waist long braid sauntered in wearing black pants and shirt with a priest collar though he was no priest. His eyes shone in purple amusement as he spotted a glaring Heero and two beautiful women at then end of the carpet.

"Quatre Raberba Winner," a medium height Arabian man walked through the door with light skin and blonde hair that framed his light turquoise eyes that was filled with innocence. He wore khaki pants with a white button up shirt and light green vest.

"Chang Wufei," a slightly taller Asian man with a tightly pulled back short pony tail and black eyes that glared suspiciously similarly to Heeros' stalked in arms over chest clearly not wanting to be here. He had loose white pants on with a katana strapped to his side and a black muscle shirt that most girls definitely appreciated.

"And Trowa Barton," A very tall man with almost gravity defying bangs casually walked through the doors only one of his sparking green eyes visible. He wore jeans with a blue t-shirt and light black jacket.

All men, they were all men. Usagi cast a secret glance towards Dark to see his reaction. He seemed unaffected by the visitors but his stance was slightly stiff. Yue seemed uncaring while Heero just glared at everyone.

Then the silence was broken, "Heero! Old buddy old pal!" Duo had launched himself at his friend and was now facing the barrel of Heero's gun.

Click, "Omea o Korosu." (I'm going to kill you, by the way I think Heero is Japanese and wufei is Chinese)

Duo just smiled at his friend, "Aw you always say that."

Wufei glared at the back of Duo's head, "Duo stop being such an idiot."

Duo gave Wufei the puppy eyes before saying something everyone, especially Quatre, who knew Duo and Wufei, dreaded. "But Wu-man!"

Wufei snapped, "I told you never call me that!" In a flash Wufei's katana was out ready to cut off Duo's most prized possession.

"Not my braid!" Duo ran around the throne room like a mad woman from a mouse with his braid held protectively away from the enraged Wufei while Quatre pleadingly asked them to stop fighting. Then they stopped, and looked over to see none other than Usagi holding her stomach and trying to breath through the erupting laughter. Vixen only smirked in amusement.

Before Wufei could yell at her for laughing at him, the High Vixen placed a gentle hand on Usagi's back. She straightened immediately, her laughter completely gone like magic. "I am pleased you are all comfortable here, I am the High Vixen, ruler of this planet, and this," she motioned to Usagi who had taken on a much more regal look, "Is Serenity, descendent of Selene and heiress to the Milky Way Galaxy." Usagi gave a slight bow and all the Gundam Pilots except Heero bowed back going into political attitudes. "Serenity and Heero will show you the guest hallway, you may stay in any room you please and it will adjust to your tastes. I am sure you are all tired and will need you're rest so I will leave you in her capable hands. Till tomorrow." She gave them a slight nod before they bowed to her in return and she left in a fashion of power and grace that only the High Vixen could.

As soon as she was gone Duo wasted no time in racing towards Usagi and placing a kiss on her hand as he looked towards her with a wink, "Duo, Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Usagi merely arched her eyebrow as he looked up at her with a cheesy grin. She was slightly amused at the fact that Yue was secretly holding Dark back who was giving Duo death looks that promised pain and...well…death.

The High Vixen was right, this was going to be a very interesting day.

A/N: No one could possibly know how much trouble I had trying to write this chapter, and yet after not writing for so long it came out so natural that this was my favorite chapter to write so far, and that blue dress is such a girly look for Usagi I love it. For months after chapter 17 I kept trying to write chapter 19. When I would try to type this chapter all that came out was 19! And an unpolished version of 19 at that, ah well, maybe now that 18 is done I can finally do 19 and do it well. And I made this chapter really really long for you guys, Enjoy!

Born Under Saturn:sings: I'm back, I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back I'm back, I'm BACK! Sorry, so excited about this chapter, it was just so easy to write, why can't it always be like this?

Aleric: Hi!!! Mamoru is with Rei…I'm pretty sure. And she will definitely bring some wrath down upon them, but this chapter was way fluff, even I admit it. But we all need some now and again. And I brought Hades up because SM MESSED UP! I was so mad when I started to think about the scouts parents and then thought, are Pluto and Saturn related? Then I thought how Hades was the god of Pluto but the Senshi of Pluto's father was Kronos and then I got all confused! And then…I fixed it. XD hope you're still reading!

Silver Moonlight-81: A fluff chapter sorry! T,T, but Usa needed some, I'm so waiting to show off some Usa kicking butt, but we will all have to hang in a bit longer!

Midnight: Everyone wants the butt kicking, even I want the butt kicking, it seems so far away, be we'll get there! I swear! I made a vow to finish this story before college and by God I'm going to do it! M. Rose: don't you sound confident. Vixen: XP shut up, any ways I'm sure this chapter seemed like it was never coming yet here it is! I hope I haven't made you wait to long.

Katfreak: Pretty much they all have crushes on her, some are just more open about it (hehehe). We will see some major jealousy issues coming up…and I can't wait.

Demonprincezz: XD Dark is a very sexy man from the D and Angel series, in all essence he is a type of shadow demon type thing whose talents are Master Thief. You'd have to read the series to truly understand him but his basically a player who loves all women until he meets the woman who he truly loves. Technically I hate the character he falls in love with but meh, still a great series. So in this story he's gonna love Usa, so much better for him. Who ever said that authors don't have their own secret vendetta's for their characters?

That's all folks!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Well summer approaches and so does end of the year projects. How I hate them…

Rose: Honestly, she does, she almost put someone's eye out when she threw her book across the room…

Vixen: End of the year stress, it's inevitable…

Rose: and apparently dangerous

Vixen: what can I say, I need a break

Rose: good idea:starts to pack a bag: vaca!

Vixen: Finish story first

Rose:shakes fist:

Vixen: rules are rules

Rose: Fine:sign: find your own sign

Chapter 19

Plans for the Future

Usagi ran to keep up with Vixen who was dressed in the political fashion. She had told Usagi she was to come along…something was up. Now it wasn't that unusual for her to be asked to join Vixen in a political meeting, but they were leaving Gantelia. Now _that_ was unusual. Plus the fact that she was wearing a form fitting white dress that was very similar to the one she saw Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo wear, only without the wings and the top of the bodice was a silver stripe. Of course the black cape she was told to wear with the hood drawn up didn't help the suspicious nature of this meeting either.

Who was this meeting with? And why was her presence to be kept a secret?

Vixen looked over her shoulder at Usagi, "You must keep quiet until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?" Usagi nodded. When Vixen looked straight ahead once more Usagi took the chance to look at where they were going.

The Star Tower…she had never visited it before, Monique had told her the Star Tower was the Tower with the power to teleport you anywhere in the universe you wished to go, as long as you had the right key to operate it.

"We're here." Usagi woke up from her musings at the sound of Vixen's voice. There in front of them was a gothic styled door with a large pentacle drawn upon it, but what was most odd was…there was no door handle. Vixen placed her hand upon the door, it glowed for a moment before it opened letting the smoke within spill into the hall. "Hold your breath." Usagi did as told.

The toxic vapor took a moment to clear and when it did Vixen opened the door all the way. "Things with power should be protected, less they fall into the wrong hands." The hidden meaning in those words spoke to Usagi of what this trip may bring and as they ascended the spiral steps, skipping over a few and pushing on a certain stone in the wall, she hoped that she wouldn't find out something she didn't want to know.

When they entered the main room, it was small and bare; there was nothing more then a star shaped window that looked out into the horizon. A smirk on her lips told Usagi that this room wasn't all that it seemed. "What do you feel?"

"Power…from the window?" Nodding approvingly Vixen, surprisingly, pushed her hand through the glass. It did not brake, it didn't even crack, instead it seemed to suck her hand into it, as if the glass was made of liquid. Again there was a glow and a pool seemed to appear in the center three feet in diameter. Vixen brought her hand back stretching the fingers out a bit before stepping on to the pool. A breeze seemed to kick up under her feet as her skirt swayed and the water rippled. She held out her hand to Usagi, "Let's go." And she took it.

The fog was dense and everything in sight was hazy. "Who dares enter my domain!" the voice boomed through the thick wall of water condensed air.

"Do you always question family uncle?" Shock was hidden by the hood as Usagi looked at Vixen in surprise and again at the eyes that appeared in the mist.

"Dear niece, is that you? Well I never thought the High Vixen would have time to visit the likes of me!" the voice was almost humorous, almost.

"I come on special circumstances. Do you know what your descendent has been up to these past centuries?" The voice of Usagi's savor was calm and practiced, as was the air of tension she gave off. Information was not to be given away lightly.

"Last I checked she was settling in nicely with Serenity and her court, though she has been trying to access the future a lot lately."

"Clearly uncle, you have gotten very _lazy_, these past centuries."

"W-wh…" he sputtered for a few moments before finding his anger, "How dare you challenge me! And in my own dominion! I'm five times your age and-"

"And five times less powerful! Let's not forget who I am, you may be my uncle but I am still ruler and I will not tolerate your hypocrisy! Your precious daughter and the rest of the court of serenity has betrayed the sole heir to the Alliance, Serenity herself."

"What! Never!" the mist cleared in his anger. A man, almost giant in size, sat upon a large throne of stone, next to him sat an almost equal in size hour glass. "She knows the consequences of such a treasonous act!"

"Clearly not! If you had been watching you would have seen that they sent her to the ends of the universe in banishment!"

"I won't believe it!" he said gripping the edges of his arm rests.

Vixen looked back at Usagi who immediately threw back her hood, "Now do you believe it?"

His mouth hung and his eyes widened, "Serenity?"

"They betrayed me! They beat me! And they humiliated me! Whether you want to see it or not the senshi did what they did, and they will pay for it with their lives."

Kronos's right hand turned into a fist. He let out an angry yell and hit the arm rest as the hour glass cracked from the vibration. "I'll talk to the others, we'll strip them of their powers! We'll punish them; let us take care of it."

"No, this is Serenity's battle, the moment you did not save her from her court was the moment you gave up all rights to what will happen to them."

"You will do nothing to them, they will get what they deserve, and I will be the one to do it." Usagi ordered before looking over at Vixen who nodded.

"We'll be leaving Uncle, of course I want all of Pluto's vision gone, she will no longer guard the gates, it is your task once more."

With that, Vixen touched Usagi's shoulder and they were gone in a flash.

Kronos disappeared with an enraged yell that echoed long after he was gone. He reappeared in front of Pluto who was guarding the time gates.

"Father?" she asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"You stupid girl! Do you even know what you have done? What wrath you have brought upon yourself!"

Pluto's voice seemed to be lost from shock as her eyes took on a deer in the headlights look, "No…" she finally managed to whisper.

"You are no longer the senshi of time, I strip you of all sight, future, and past. You will only be able to see the present like everyone else. You are never to return to the time gates or to travel to another dimension other than that of the scouts. You are sealed from speaking of the time gates or anything you witnessed while guarding them. You may reveal nothing of the past that has not been recorded, nor may you correct it. You are here by banished."

"What? But father!"

"Be quiet! You have brought this upon yourself when you betrayed the heir to the alliance, the one you have sworn your life to! And those who break that vow are to be clearly executed."

"You wouldn't kill your only daughter!"

His eyes bore into hers, "I won't have to." And with that he waved his hand. The Key to the gates, Pluto's staff, appeared in Kronos's hands. Then Pluto was gone, sent back to earth.

The High Vixen paced in front of her desk, the light streaming in made shadows appear to dance across her features. Usagi watched and wondered what could possible be on Vixen's mind. All too soon she knew. "That should give you a little more time to get all the preparations in order, without Pluto trying to sneak a look at where you are the traitors are completely in the dark. They will train, and try to defeat you, but we both know that they no longer even hold a candle to your power. But, you should start thinking about after the fight. Where will you build your new kingdom? On earth? Or will you revitalize the ruins of the palace of the moon."

Usagi a little dazed mumbled, "The moon kingdom, I will rebuild it as my mother would have wanted." In truth she had never given thought to what would happen after she had killed the scouts. Sure, she had trained and studied to become a ruler within these walls but, was she ready to leave them? To take over what her mother had so passionately protected? Could she possibly handle being queen?

"You must not be scared," the voice broke through her thoughts and the High Vixen's eyes sought hers. "Being a ruler is not easy, it's hard, and it takes everything you have to not quit just because you want a break. You must be strong, for you, and your people." The meaning of the words seemed only half for Usagi as Vixen's eyes took on a clouded look.

"My people? But they were destroyed, along with everything else."

"No, they merely sleep, their souls awaiting the Queen to call on them. For once you take up your rightful place, the moon shall call onto its children, and they will awaken and flock to you. I believe you already have a few willing subjects." This was said with such warmth that Usagi felt the blood connection to Vixen for the first time, for they were truly family. "Now go, wander these halls you have learned to call home and start to think of what you want for your kingdom, and for its people."

Usagi did as she was told in a haze, she walked down the familiar corridors though they now seemed distant and strange. The day was looming ever closer, the day she would make her revenge a reality. She looked upon the library doors fondly, she had spent much time looking through its books, for once not just seeing words on a page but the actual picture they formed. Her hand caressed the railing as she made her way to her favorite spot. Curling upon the well used couch she relaxed. That is until a blonde haired man by the name of Quatre came around the corner mumbling, "fascinating!"

With a book covering his face he did not see Usagi and neither did the braided brown haired Duo who was curled up under the table. "How can you read so many books? It's SO boring."

"Duo perhaps if you spent more time reading you may learn something." Quatre said between page flipping. He was getting awfully close to sitting on Usagi.

Duo made a chocking sound, "Who would want to learn anything!"

"I love to learn." Usagi's simple statement froze the room. Duo had stopped in mid yawn, Quatre in mid sentence, and well, mid sitting on Usagi. He catapulted himself over the table, book fluttering down behind him, a red blush staining his cheeks to his hair line.

Duo on the other hand did the opposite, instead of catapulting himself away from Usagi, he catapulted himself _towards_ Usagi. Unfortunately for Duo, Dark had not yet quit his stalking habit of Usagi, and so, in mid air Dark grabbed the collar of Duo's shirt and went face to face with surprised eyes. The librarian didn't take much time appearing and picking up the fallen book, she pushed her glasses up and looked as surprised as Duo. "What are you all doing here? This is Queen Serenity's private section! You!" She pointed at Duo who was still helplessly hanging in Dark's grasp, "I warned you before to stay out of here."

Quatre looked at Duo shocked, "You told me we could come up here!" Duo just guiltily smiled and shrugged. Usagi, finding this all beyond funny, calmed the poor woman down, "it's alright, I don't mind. They're welcome to enjoy themselves." The librarian just sighed sending a scathing look at Duo before making her way back down to the main floor. Usagi turned her gaze on Quatre who was still blushing fiercely, "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. This library has everything ever written, quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself."

Quatre nodded, "Y-yes, quite," he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for intruding-"

Usagi's hand was instantly up, "Please, do not trouble yourself, I would do the same thing, I'm a bit to curious for my own good." Her smile calmed him and he nodded. "Now you," she turned to Duo, "Seem to be very much into making trouble."

Duo smiled and shrugged, "What can I say, it's a gift."

Dark brought him closer a not so friendly look on his face, "A gift I would recommend keeping to yourself."

"Dark, I'm surprised at you, such hostility. He's a guest, put him down and treat him as such," Usagi couldn't hide her smile as she said this, but Dark did as he was told and begrudgingly set him down. Duo took this opportunity to seize Usagi's hand.

"Thank you fair lady for freeing me from such a beast! I am truly in your debt, I'll do anything to repay you, just name it!" Before being able to place a kiss on her hand Dark had, once again, dragged him away.

"Come on Romeo, I think I have some explaining of how things work around here."

"The names Duo!" he shouted as he was dragged away.

"Whatever you say Romeo." Dark muttered as Duo let out another indignant shout. Usagi smirked, Vixen was right, this was interesting.

A/N: I think the next chapter might be some love declarations…I don't really know, maybe some of you can give me ideas, ne?

Silver Moonlight-81: I can't wait for some romance, and then some blood shed, and then some more romance, sigh, but I'm kind of at a crossroad of what to do with this story…

Veronica: New reader:glomps: you make me so happy…Rose: I think you're scaring away another reviewer…Vixen: hehe, sorry, thanks for the review, and I'm so happy there's a fellow Dark lover here! He's sexy, no?

Aleric: You have no idea how much I can't wait to write that chapter….uhg it's so frustrating! But I must trudge through this! If you jump to the best part it's not as satisfying, but I doubt I'll make this story much longer. I'm thinking of sending her back somewhere in the next 2 or 3 chapters, hell maybe the next one, I'll have to see where good old 20 takes me…

Midnight: Yes, I'm 2.91, need that 3.0! I will not fail!!!!! At least I better not fail….hmmmm….anyways, always love meeting someone who actual knows about the G-boys, they're all so cute, you can't just pick one! Hey…they're like potato chips! Or fries! Great…now I'm getting hungry

J x Legacy:begins to cry:…Rose: oh great…here she goes…Vixen: you really think my story is the greatest Serenity story:begins to all out sob before glomping: that's one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you so much for liking my story! And it's always nice to be loved! Speaking of love…who _will_ Serenity end up with?...Rose: you are so random…Vixen: it's part of my charm

Hamster26: You must tell me where I'm being sloppy! PLEASE? I love it when people point out flaws so that I can fix them, it helps me improve my writing, and thanks for liking my story so much, I do try.

Serenity of the Lake: I think we would all like to know what happens next, especially me…hope you didn't have to wait to long for the update!

Katfreak: You should watch Gundam Wing, it's an amazing anime, of course you have to get the gundam wing with Heero in it because apparently there are a lot of Gundam Wing shows out there…then again I only watched a few episodes then read about the rest, it was the fanfiction I really fell in love with, no one can show the true personality of a character more than a fan. Anywho, writing about jealousy is my specialty, it just gives off such humor, but then it can also give off hostility, gah! You can do everything with a dash of jealousy!

There's the update, hope everyone enjoys!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Oh my…when I saw my e-mail box stuffed with reviews I nearly cried, so I was inspired to write another chapter, that's ri

A/N: Oh my…when I saw my e-mail box stuffed with reviews I nearly cried, so I was inspired to write another chapter, that's right TWO updates in one week, maybe I'll make it three, you never know.

Rose: that will be the day, three chapters in one week…HA!

Vixen: Oh ye of such little faith, it all depends if I be can inspired by the response to my story…hint hint…

Rose: You'll do just about anything for a review won't you?

Vixen: :quickly hides juggling supplies: of course not! Anyways you're wasting time, put the sign up!

Rose: uh-huh…:sign: meh…

WARNING: There is mucho ROMANCE in this chapter so if you don't want to read romance, skip it, I mean you can read the first three or so paragraphs but after that just stop, you'll get annoyed…and then angry at me…which will make me sad :does sad face:

Chapter 20

Guys a Plenty

She rode long and hard. The wind pulled at her hair and stung her eyes, but she didn't notice. Her breathing was paced and matched the rhythmic beating of the hoofs beneath her. Urging the beast on faster she became a blur to the world around attempting to wish away all the doubts. She was leaving; the time had come to finally do what she had dreamed of for so long. Her muscles shook with anticipation.

"Serenity!" the voice echoed and her hands reacted before she could stop them. The horse reared up in shock at the sudden stop. Another rider appeared in the distance and she knew who it was before even looking. The High Vixen's beast was legendary, a large black steed nearly twice the size of a terrain horse. Its coat blended with the shadows, and its nose breathed out toxic fumes that turned to flame when its body temperature reached a certain point. The hoofs large and powerful were hidden by long hair as were the dark eyes. Those famous eyes, some say in battle they would see their death reflected in the beast's eyes before the master had delivered the final blow and so they named it appropriately, Caecus Letum, blind death.

Usagi calmed her horse like beast down, a magnificent creature of silver and red she had affectionately named Doleon. It pranced in an annoyed manner, it wanted to run, so did she. Vixen looked small, almost fragile, on top of her creature, she had so many. "I understand you want to be alone." Her voice seemed distant as did everything else on this day.

"Do you?" Usagi's words were hollow; she could not understand how her body could be reacting this way.

"You must understand," her horse had reached her now and Caecus and Doleon touched noses in recognition. "I will not say our race was made for battle, to kill people, but that does not mean we do not have a certain talent for it. Your energy is honing itself, preparing for what you will face. It would not have done so if you hadn't been trained." It seemed this was to be the end of the conversation as she began to turn her creature away when she turned back momentarily, "I must ask, are you sure you are ready?"

Her legs tensed and Doleon took off in a vigor as her words were caught by the wind, "More then anyone could know." She didn't know if the High Vixen heard her, but she was sure she understood.

Vixen looked after Usagi's disappearing form, and her features set into a trained calm. "You know you always do that before something important is about to happen, it pisses me off." She whipped Caecus around to face the man behind her. Lestat was leaning against a tree looking up at her. She stared surprised; she hadn't expected to see him so soon. "Well, are you going to get off your high horse or do you need me to do it for you?" One hoof dug at the ground and the large beast snorted angrily.

She gracefully swung a leg over the side of her mount and slipped down without a sound. The look she gave him would have warned any rational person to leave immediately, but Lestat was not thinking rationally and so he met her beautifully fearsome eyes dead on. Moments passed, and then minutes, neither said a word. Then the silence was broken when Lestat grabbed the dark cloth that was crisscrossed over her chest to act as a shirt. He used the leverage to slam her back into a tree his arms coming up to block her in. Caecus began to charge, "Halt!" he stopped in mid gallop. She looked up into the face of one of her chosen mates her eyes not betraying the pain her back was in as the scratches healed, "what do you want?"

The question was so simple but it sent off a chain reaction in his brain, so many different answers and she saw them all along with the anger, and the hurt, he hated how he could never hide anything from her. "You, I just want you." His hands, digging into the tree, formed fists, "Is that so wrong?" the emotion swelled within him as he bared his teeth and glared at her for the longest time. Why was it so hard to hate her? Finally his head dropped the hair tumbling after to hide his features, "What a treacherous being I must be to want the queen all to myself." The bitterness was thick and laced through each word and her heart added one more painful beat. She reached up and embraced him before he could leave her again.

"No, not treacherous, never." He hugged her to him his grip on the brink of being painful. She sighed wistfully into Lestat's shoulder and wondered how Usagi would manage all the men who had fallen in love with her, for there were many, each as different from each other as day and night.

It was almost sunset when she allowed Doleon to finally return, her muscles ached and she cherished every distractingly agonizing sore. When she returned from the stables Dark was there to meet her. "We have to talk." If Usagi could have run away and hid in a corner screaming through the door she would never come out again, she would have. Unfortunately she had changed too much to allow this as an option, so she held back a wince anticipating what this was about and nodded. They walked around the palace the waters reflecting the vibrant colors of the sky. They stopped at a particularly cool bridge that seemed secluded; she wondered how she had never seen it there before. Looking up she saw a Dark she had never known existed, his face was serious, even serene, and there before her stood a completely different man. He was looking out towards the sea but his eyes weren't focused, she was startled when he began to talk, "I know you know how I feel about you, but I don't know if you really understand." She unconsciously gripped the railing.

"How much I hate that kid Duo, I mean come on! He's always hanging around you and looking at you, it's creepy!" Her jaw dropped. "I know, it's unbelievable! How could the High Vixen allow such an idiot into Gantelia? I say tomorrow we go talk to her about having him leave." She blinked a few times before slowly shaking her head and walking away. She was more in shock that he was so serious about it then the fact that he had actually suggested it. Before she could go he grabbed her hand. "Usagi…"

She stopped, he had never called her by that name before, it was always Serenity. "I-" he choked on his words and looked away. After a moment he was able to look back at her fully, "Damn it I love you." Using her hand he pulled her to him and kissed her, it was a deep and enticing kiss that she warmed up to immediately, but before she could return the favor he pulled away. "I love you, and I know you will never love me back," he caressed her cheek, "so please do not question when I leave, it is hard to stalk someone who doesn't want you around, you know?" He winked playfully but she saw how hard it was for him to say that, and without waiting for her response he walked away, the pit of her stomach began to knot.

Her cheeks began to burn, not of embarrassment, but of anger, "You moron!" He stopped dead in his tracks, "You think you know everything don't you! Why do you always have to be so cocky! Even an idiot can see I love you, I mean how blind can you be-" She quickly covered her mouth with both hands in shock; she had not just said that, had she? She didn't love Dark, and even if she did, which she didn't, she wouldn't admit it! Would she? That smile would be forever imprinted in her mind, because when Dark turned around he seemed to be as satisfied as a kid finished opening his presents on Christmas.

He was at her side in seconds, "You love me?"

To fearful to uncover her mouth she quickly shook her head in a vigorous no.

"Yes you do." Damn him and his smug smile.

Another vigorous shake of the head, his face took on the serious look of earlier. She looked into his eyes as he pried the hands away from her mouth, "Do you love me?"

"Yes." Traitor. If she could have kicked herself she would have, stupid mouth with its stupid words. She was never going to live this down. Then he did something that made her not regret telling him so much, he smiled. Not the smug 'I won' smile, but a gentle 'I'm genuinely happy' smile, she couldn't help smiling back.

"Alright, I'm off to bed." He swung around and began to walk off.

She stared after him, "What? You can't just leave!"

He waved, "See you in the morning!"

She fumed and regretted it once more, that pompous ass! But then again…She smiled as she thought of the way his eyes had lit up and thought fondly of his smile before she herself, returned to her room.

After a long bath and an intense grilling by Monique on everything that happened she tiredly crawled into her bed. Sleep embraced her and lulled her to the land of dreams. She awoke sitting straight up and breathing heavily. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming of and she quickly shook off the tense feeling in her back. The moonlight stretched across her room; fondly she looked out through the glass panes at the hanging sphere. After a moment she stood and seemed compelled to open the windows, the cool air flowed over her skin and calmed her mind. Relaxed and at peace she allowed her long, elegant white wings to come out of their dormancy for the first time in what seemed eternity.

"I did not know you had wings, you shouldn't hide them." The voice was none other than Yue hovering outside her window. She stepped out onto the balcony that over looked the gardens as did so many others.

"They get in the way sometimes," she couldn't help smiling as she mimicked his exact words. He joined her on the balcony as she leisurely leaned onto the railing looking out to the sea of stars. "It's hard to believe how much life there is out among the stars."

"And how much hatred." She could feel his eyes bearing into her and she looked at him. Anticipating that he had hurt her he immediately made to leave, "I'm sorry I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"I wish you wouldn't," his wings twitched, "your presence calms me." They slowly folded back against his back.

He watched her quietly as she contemplated life and wondered things that made him second guess himself, "What are you doing up so late, you should be resting."

"What do you think of the way vixens are with their mates? Do you hate them for it?" her eyes still stared out to the unresponsive stars.

Yue looked as well, maybe they could tell him where she was going with this. "I think they are capable of loving more than most and so are incapable of a monogamous relationship. They should be pitied, not hated."

"Pitied?" the words seemed sad to his ears.

"Yes, because it is hard for them to find suitable mates who can accept them and the fact that they will not only love them."

"Then you must pity me." She finally met his confused gaze.

He turned away from her, "I had not realized that you loved someone other than Dark, I apologize if I have insulted you."

She gently turned him around to face her, "How did you know I loved Dark, I didn't even know."

His eyes never gave anything away, she began to hate them and their empty gaze. "You came to life whenever you saw him." With that he took off and she was left with a cold chill.

She groaned, "Men are idiots." Putting her face in her hands she began to rub at it in annoyance at the ignorance of the male population. Her wings had already retracted as she shut the doors behind her and made her way to her bed. For the rest of the night steal like eyes watched Usagi sleep in dreamless slumber.

The next morning she was still upset about what had transpired the night before, and confided in Monique. "Some men try to punish themselves; this seems to be one of them. You certainly choose the interesting ones, can't you ever just get a knight in shining armor? They're less complicated."

"If you see one, please point him out." Usagi sank down in the tub depressingly.

Monique sighed, "Oh my, it must have been bad to have you want one of my types." She began to scrub, "I know you're leaving tomorrow, but don't you think confessing and getting confessions at the last minute is a bit extreme?"

Usagi and Monique shared a look before saying in unison, "Nah," and continued with getting Usagi clean. Her hair was put to one side and trailed down to her waist in soft curls. Monique dressed Usagi in an alluring, form fitting black dress that flared at the waist and ended at the knee. She wore black ribbons around the bottom of her legs that set off the off the shoulder loose sleeves. Under the black the dress was laced with white to blend the outfit together. "Nice, but what's the occasion?"

"The way I see it, everyone needs a little love in their life, it helps ease the pain of loneliness. You already have Dark, now you just need to get Yue and a certain someone. That should do you good."

Usagi looked up at her, "A certain someone? Who?"

Monique smiled secretly, "You'll see."

Knowing she wouldn't give anything else away she left without asking what she meant. She was met with many open mouthed stares as she sat down for breakfast. 'Mental note, thank Monique later.'

"I see you're putting out all the stops." Usagi looked around but she seemed to be the only one that had heard the High Vixen, figures.

Then it all clicked, "You knew this would happen." The High Vixen only smiled and continued to eat her food. Then she felt something very odd…and wet. She looked down to see Duo drooling at her; it was funny in an adoring puppy sort of way.

He made a grab at her hand, "Marry me. You're gorgeous, and I love you. I'll be a good husband I swear! Just say yes!" Usagi would have laughed if Duo hadn't seemed so serious about it, a moment ticked by, than another, and then-BANG!

She blinked…had he…did he just…? Yep, Heero had shot Duo…well technically he had shot _at_ Duo, the bullet never hit him because it was now suspended in mid air. "Now Heero, what did I ask you about shooting guests at the table." Heero grunted and the High Vixen let the bullet disintegrate. Duo was gaping like a fish.

"He shot me! He actually shot me!" He looked pleadingly at Quatre, "he shot at me!"

Quatre looked at Heero and understood what most of their companions did not, so he only shrugged, "if I were him I would have shot at you too."

Duo babbled flabbergasted for a few moments before Wufei gave him a look that promised more shooting, "Maxwell stop blubbering, pining over a baka onna is weak."

This time someone beat Heero too it, because one minute everyone was looking at Wufei as if he had grown another head, the next his mouth was no longer there. "Never insult her again." They all looked towards the doorway to see Yue glaring, that's right _glaring, _at Wufei. Usagi sat plotting as events unfolded into chaos. Needless to say the Gundam Wing pilots were sent home ahead of schedule.

Heero looked at Usagi, and Usagi looked at Heero. After a moment of silent conversation both understood each other quite well this confused everyone else and amused them.

Later in the evening Yue watched Usagi wander through the gardens at a distance. "Why don't you just tell her?" A voice asked beside him. He briefly entertained the idea of a conscience before noting Dark laying against a random bench an opened eye waiting to see his reaction, it wasn't much.

"There's nothing to tell her."

He laughed, "Oh you are such a liar. Are you that much of a coward that you can't even tell a girl how you feel?"

Yue's glare made a second appearance that day, "Even if I did have feelings for her there's no way she would possibly reciprocate so leave me be."

Another voice drifted into the conversation from behind, "that's not true." Yue looked quickly at where Usagi used to be and confirmed that she was no longer there, it took him quite a while more to look behind him and see the aforementioned woman standing there. She sighed and making her way towards him said, "We are going to have to really work on this whole deny thy self issue you have," before pulling him down for a kiss. Dark pretended to whistle as he looked away, and she, for a moment, wondered if Vixen had help from Monique in choosing Dark, Yue, and Heero.

A/N: That's right, she gets all of them! And Lestat is alive, yet a little broken, I'm sure a few days with me will fix him right up ;D.

Aleric: You have no idea how much I was cackling when reading your review, it's the evil in me anticipating the upcoming chapters, because starting with the next chapter, the revenge shall FINALLY begin….I just hope I can live up to the hype.

ShadowCub: I know you will DESPISE this chapter, but find comfort in the fact that vixens take on the more leadership role in relationships. They are more the comforter rather than the comfortee. Actually, now that I think about it, it's pretty much a role reversal…hehe this is going to be fun when she faces Mamoru…he…sorry getting ahead of myself…

Fraggle911: I love hearing that you love it XD. Thanks, it's always great to meet a new reviewer!

Gummical: I try to be original when writing my stories, even though these pairings aren't _that_ original, I do try, I wanted some characters that people could identify. Next chapters start off the revenge and the scouts will have to pay the price, sorry but that's that. As for my love of fashion, it is purely an interest, it's writing that is my true passion! Please keep reading.

Katfreak: Sorry about the shortness, I don't remember if this is any longer, it didn't seem to take up much space but a lot more happened! Which Ancestors are you talking about, there's so many!

Serenity of the Lake: So would I!

J x Legacy: I know a lot of people are going to be upset about the romance, but I just really wanted to write this chapter, I hope people aren't to upset with it…

Silver Moonlight-81: Ah, the classic short and to the point review! Yes…no story is complete without romance and blood shed! Let the mayhem begin!

Princess Azzia: It's nice to have my story loved! I would hope I could create a great story out of my ideas, I don't like the one shot fics, they sort of bother me. Thanks for reviewing, new reviewers are the best!

If I ever don't reply to your review tell me and I promise I'll make it up to you!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Alright…so I've kinda had this chapter done for a really long time… and been holding it hostage…heh…AH! :dodges reviewers throwing sharp objects:

Rose: you kind of deserved that…

Vixen: :still dodging: I get that :takes cover behind an overturned table: let's just say it's been a very very VERY long year… I feel so old, uhg.

Rose: You can't even legally drink yet!

Vixen: And I already feel old how sad is that?! I hate being a grown up T.T

Rose: cry baby

Vixen: shut up and start the story.

Rose: fine, fine :kicks sign:

Chapter 21

Loud Goodbyes

The long gleaming halls of the palace of Gantellia echoed with the sounds of secrets, past battles, sweet songs, whispers, and…arguing?

"Yes we are!"

"No you're not!"

"Are!"

"Aren't!"

"ARE!"

"DARK FOR THE LAST TIME YOU GUYS ARE NOT COMING WITH ME!" Heero raised an eyebrow while Yue blinked surprised at how loud Usagi could actually be when angered. Dark huffed and glared. Usagi glared back before walking irritably out of the throne room and back to her bedroom.

Monique shook her head and sighed at the whole situation, "Well, better go finish packing."

Dark gaped at Monique, "You get to go? YOU get to go but not US?"

Monique mimicked Heero and raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, you're all going to."

"Did you not just hear what she said?!" he yelled hysterically.

"That?" she questioned, "she was just playing with you."

His scream was heard throughout the palace. Sadly Monique shook her head as she went to help Usagi while Dark still ranted. "THAT WOMAN IS SO FRUSTRATING!"

She opened the large white door letting the laughter of Usagi spill into the hallway. "You are so mean to him," said Monique in a reprimanding tone.

"I can't help it, it's so fun getting him aggravated." She burst into another fit of laughter.

Another sigh, "Sometimes I think he's a bad influence on you." Usagi only wiped the tears out of her eyes and shrugged, she needed to laugh, it helped relieve the tension. "Preparations have been made on earth, I was surprised to find out how many Vixens still lived there."

Usagi had tears in her eyes for a different reason now, "Thank you for coming with me." She hugged Monique as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I could have never made it this far without you."

Monique's eyes began to well up, "You shouldn't be thanking me, it was you that pulled yourself up with your own strength and determination. Now stop this sappy moment before we both break down crying." They both laughed and hugged each other once more.

When Usagi was finally ready to leave Monique dressed her in a dress of red, white, and gold. The bodice was red and led into a skirt that split into three sections shaped like petals, one in the back and one on either side. Each were red, lined with gold and an inch of white lace. Underneath was a plane white layer that reached just past the three sections to brush against her black ankle length stiletto boots. The top of the dress was folded down on each side over loose sleeves to leave the shoulders exposed. The folded down fabric was white lined with gold and on each arm was a small red ribbon. Another red ribbon was placed at the intersection of the two folded down pieces of fabric above the breasts. The only jewelry she wore was a black choker with a dangling gold crescent moon.

She walked out into the hall where Dark was waiting for her. "Ready?"

She swept by him, "I thought I told you, you aren't going." He shrugged before picking her up and throwing him over her shoulder. She sighed, "You know you can't solve all our arguments by throwing me over your shoulder, incase someone forgot to tell you, the Stone Age has been over for a _long_ time."

He smirked, "You like it, don't lie, and Monique told me all about your little 'get Dark mad scheme'."

Usagi pouted at Monique who trailed behind them, "Did you have to ruin my fun?"

She smiled, "You couldn't expect me to just let the poor guy suffer, plus I didn't want to have to wait around for him to get ready when you finally told him you were always going to let him go." Usagi thought about it before nodding in agreement.

They reached the throne room in a matter of minutes. The High Vixen was standing in front of her throne politically dressed and waiting for them. "The time has finally come Serenity," Vixen cleared her throat after a moment and Dark finally put Usagi down, "Is there anything you wish to say before you go?"

Usagi looked up at the proud woman standing tall and regal; she was a ruler of perfection, and of dedication. Usagi bowed, "I would like to thank you for not only rescuing me in every way possible, but also for providing me with protection, the ability to protect, and to love," she looked at the three men who stood a few feet away, followed by Monique, then her first two teachers who had managed to make an appearance, "I am forever grateful."

The High Vixen smiled and went to embrace Usagi in a hug, "Gantelia will miss your spirit greatly, be sure to visit every once in a while." She gave a smirk which Usagi mirrored before reaching out her arms, "Serenity, descendent of Selene and heir to the Milky Way, good luck." With a flash of light they were gone and on their way to earth.

Akira quietly spoke, "She will be a great queen one day."

The High Vixen smiled, "I think that day is today."

As they approached earth Usagi pulled their energies to a place she had not been in over a millennia, the moon.

Yue was the first to speak, "I have long since dreamed of visiting the very essence of my creation," he took in the ruins that still held a faint glow of a once celebrated city, "but I did not expect to feel so defeated at the sight of it."

Dark kicked at some of the ruble while Heero continued his ever watchful gaze of Usagi. With her fists clenched she held her emotion in check well, Monique knew this was one thing she could not help the young yet powerful soon to be queen with.

Breathing, was she breathing? Steady, she had to focus, why, why could she not stop the screams? The ruins spoke to her, whispered to the blood that ran through her veins of the tragedy this kingdom once witnessed, the tragedy she had witnessed. And now she was about to inflict the same fate on ones who had once fought for the vengeance of this place to keep its memory glorified yet hidden. Was she to be their executioner?

The ruins began to piece itself together almost in anger, the energy raw and quick. At first it was only Usagi's eyes that gave it away, the empty silver that took over her pupils before spreading over her body. She turned towards those who meant the most to her, the palace standing behind her in an almost ominous presence. "Now we may return to earth, for this is the last warning that I am coming. My kingdom is rebuilt and soon my revenge will be complete." And once more they were swept away in the bright power that could only come from Serenity.

On Earth

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…" Mamoru paced swearing under his breath as the seven girls looked on. A few rolled their eyes at each other while one even held another back from punching him, things were not the happy paradise they had hoped for.

"We can't just sit around here Mamoru, she's coming and you know it!" yelled Hotaru.

"We all know it, that's why we are here Saturn." Setsuna snapped, since being banned from the time gates she began to develop a temper at anything that spoke, her glare only got on the others already frazzled nerves.

"We've been training, there's no way she can be as powerful as he foresaw it's all just a trick." The red haired priestess blurted.

Minako turned on her, "and I suppose your fire told you that?"

Rei quieted, "You know my fire has told me nothing since that day."

"Oh I wonder why," mocked Lita.

Michura began to message her temples feeling a headache, "if we are to defeat her we need to not be at each others throats. She will arrive soon."

"And when she does…we'll kill her." They all nodded at Haruka feeling slightly more confident in the weakness of their former princess.


	22. Chapter 22

**STOP!!** If you haven't read the last chapter yet you're missing one, I replaced 21 Note with the REAL chapter 21! Enjoy!

A/N: So I didn't want to post the last chapter until this one was done mostly because the last one was kinda short…

Rose: not my fault

Vixen: what are you talking about? It's always your fault!

Rose: do you really want to fight this battle…you'll lose

Vixen:…stupid muse

Rose: That's what a thought

Chapter 22

To Plan a Plan

"I want everything, every last miniscule detail of what has been happening and I want it here within the hour." The vixens who had agreed to serve under Usagi's new rule bowed and disappeared. Since her arrival the night before she had made contact with her allies throughout the universe to let them know the status of the invasion of Earth. The vixens already inhabiting the small planet readily agreed to be apart of the new reign, some even being original survivors of the massacre of the moon's people. But that wasn't all, there was even more coming after hearing news of Serenity rebuilding the kingdom of old to once again take place as the rightful ruler of this galaxy. "I want to take everything they hold dear and destroy it before their very eyes."

Dark hugged her from behind, "You know you're kind of sexy when you're vindictive."

Usagi smirked, "you haven't seen anything yet."

A trio of vixens that Usagi had assigned as generals of her slowly growing military appeared. They seemed perfect for the job. The first and most deadly of the sisters was Lasoru, an almost deceivingly innocent woman with military green hair pulled into a ponytail on each side of her head. She clutched a small stitched pink rabbit in her arms and sported a pair of ice blue eyes. The second was Narita, even though she was the shortest of the three, she was the oldest and was known for her leadership and discipline. Her short black hair framed her annoyed brown eyes. And lastly with the ice blue hair and the seductive grey eyes was the strategic Ashayl, the middle child who stood out without any effort. The only telling traits that they were related were the rams horns each sported along with small black wings and forked tails. All pure vixens that shared the rarity of being related and having the same father carried a notable genetic trait such as tails, horns, wings, and even powers.

"What have you to report?"

They bowed in unison, "Majesty, they have done little since your absence; my sources tell me they have been training at amateur levels, not even able to reach arcane abilities. They hold mediocre jobs, a few attending the local university. All in all no real threat."

Usagi nodded at Narita and looked to Ashayl, " Majesty our contacts are ready and in place if you wish to proceed with plan I-2."

"And plan E-N?" Lasoru smiled at Usagi, though it was no where near warm or kind.

"Yes your majesty, but you must decide by tomorrow."

Usagi looked at the three of them and agreed, "I shall give you my decision by 6 Am sharp. Dismissed." The all nodded and disappeared leaving Usagi with her decision. Which plan, which fate would she give this planet? She walked away from the tents and towards the looming fortress of a house.

Later that night she laid starring into the empty darkness of her room and sighed, "Hn." Came the grunt that clearly meant sleep, Usagi looked down to meet Heero's eyes, he tightened his embrace on her in response.

"I can't." With that she rose out of the bed and out of his warm arms. She picked up and placed the nearby silken robe around herself and slipped out of the room. The sounds of drums outside drew her to the large six foot tall window. A fire reaching to the sky was glinting in the distance in her growing camp of followers. She made her way down the stairs and out the door at a determined pace.

Vixens in flowing fabrics adorned with bells and beads danced around the fire in hypnotic circles and rhythm, circling like predators. The music was everywhere almost as if radiating from them as a whole. The sirens started the song but everyone soon joined in,

If you want to live, let live

If you want to go, let go

I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever

I don't need to touch the sky

I just want to feel that high

And you refuse to lift me

Guess it wasn't real after all

Guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost

It's where I belong

If you want to live, let live

If you want to go, let go

I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender

Guess it wasn't real after all

Guess it wasn't real all along

If I fall and all is lost

No light to lead the way

Remember that all alone

Is where I belong

In a dream

Will you give your love to me

Beg my broken heart to beat

Save my life, change my mind?

If I fall and all is lost

No light to lead the way

Remember that all alone

Is where I belong

Cloud Nine by Evanescence

They were drawing energy from each other and Usagi realized the fire _was_ their energy, a large column of red and orange energy swirling and crackling like a living breathing being. It waved hypnotically like the head of a cobra. "What are they doing?" she breathed.

"Calling the others and preparing for battle." Monique watched drawn to the light like a moth to the flame, as were all Vixens on the planet. Usagi nodded in remembrance.

Flashback

"You must understand," The High Vixen's horse had reached her now and Caecus and Doleon touched noses in recognition. "I will not say our race was made for battle, to kill people, but that does not mean we do not have a certain talent for it. Your energy is honing itself, preparing for what you will face. It would not have done so if you hadn't been trained."

End of Flashback

"Do you know which plan you will choose?" Monique asked unaware of Usagi wandering thoughts.

The long shadows seem to embrace the two, "Yes, I believe I do."

A/N: Alright this is where I need some help, I have a few ways I can go but I can't decide and I'm probably going to go ahead and write two versions either way and pick one. I don't know if I want Usagi to toy with the scouts and then destroy them, or kill the scouts and the human race….I'm not to sure. Both will be very interesting and I could very easily go to far or not far enough with both….

Aleric: Heero Yue is his full name, and sorry about the confusion, I had forgotten, but Yue the character is Yue from Card Captor Sakura, two different entities XD. But yes, what I have planned for the scouts will be very bloody indeed, they will not get off the hook, I just don't know if humans will be going down with the ship as well, so to speak. And I'm taking it much slower these days, especially after getting rid of flamers in reviews and ones in real life, once they were gone life got much simpler!

Serenity of the Lake: Alright here's the update that I …ahem…kept hostage, sorry don't kill me!

Yami Chakira: I believe there may be only two more chapters left T.T so sad to be ending it yet I'm really glad as well.

Midnight: I was thinking of an epilogue where I threw another one in there, but three may be the magic number.

Mystic Soldier: Yes all of them, mwahaha, she's allowed to be a little greedy, I mean aren't we all? It's a woman's right to be indulgent every once in a while.

J x Legacy: Of course! No more jerky guys for her, she's quit cold turkey! And I'm glad I didn't disappoint I hope this chapter meets to your approval!

Gummical: XD I still can't pick! I have no idea if the guys will join in the fun or not, so many combos could be made the possibilities are endless! How will I decide?

Silver Moonlight-81: Thanks for encouragement it gets hard when things don't go right especially when fighting health on top of that, but I've gotten almost completely back on my feet! Things have been so much better for me now and I'm even thinking of other story ideas!

Ceralyn: Well I get the idea a long time, was watching an anime and hated the mary sue thing (where the main character has almost every fall in love with him/her) so I said alright I can do the non annoying version of that ha! And Voila! Yes yes Darien will get it the worst it always bother me how easily he gave up on her CONSTANLY! I mean don't get me wrong, some of my fav fanfic is serena/dare, usa/mamoru, but sometime that guy just gets on my nerves.

Katfreak: I was thinking of having Saturn not betray her but I thought it was overplayed, the whole one of them defies the rest thing, plus I don't think they could pull off the power to banish her if they weren't all in on it, anyways I'm happy you liked the chapter!

Fire Dolphin: I love love love hearing my story is unique, you have no idea, I mean like most authors I take little things I see or hear and make it my own but I always believe the base of story should be your own you know? Thanks for reviewing!

Zero Skye: XD your review made my day! Couldn't stop laughing, always thought the reviews are half the story, kinda like the hidden party behind the words sorta thing, either way I'm having difficulty cranking out the rest of the story, the other chapters came so easily that I don't think I want to end it but I know if I don't it'll haunt me! Sigh, what's an author to do but finish eh?

Queen of the Spiders: Thank you Thank you. Love to hear from you.

Sagutcheway-06: It was lost!! The horror!! T.T no I get what you mean same thing happens to me and it drives me crazy not being able to find the story I'm looking for, I'm glad I was able to write it with such reread ability that was always a tough one for me, timeless jokes are key! And who doesn't love Lestat, you just wanna steal him and hide him away and… do things that I can not mention…XD.

IceAlkhuan: The pleases have it! Just kidding serious overhaul in my life made it impossible for me to write let alone update, but it's getting better so the story should sadly be finished soon!

Midnight: Doesn't it? I would love to have three bishies to myself! And you can just google Dark and type in D N Angel after it in the images options, there are sooo many good pics of him.

Sousie: Thank you! I'm always happy for a review! Sorry it took so long to update.

LadyBug: Always love to hear from you! And thanks for the advice, I don't mind negative comments in the least bit, as long as they're constructive and there's logic behind it. But some people just want to hate and that's to bad but I won't take it lying down! Just like Usa, no one has the right to make you feel bad about yourself. Well I got this out as fast as I could now that I can actually focus, just sad that's it's almost done.

xoxSerenityxox: Lol! Thank you, and I'm sure your sox are fabulous! Thanks for sticking with me so long it always means a lot to me! Hope you can stick around till the end, it's sure to be a bang!

Kayla: Thank you! I still can't believe how long ago I started this, it seems like just yesterday. Time is funny like that I guess! But I'm excited for the ending yet a little sad, I had so much fun writing this, and to think the first chapter spawned out of teenage angst! Glad I'm past that but that doesn't me I don't like writing the dark chapters those are my favorite part!

Lightgazer888: Thanks! I always like to use recognizable characters but ones that haven't been overdone. I think that always makes it easier to read because then this story doesn't blend in with the other look a likes!

Warrior Nun: "…" is what they put as their name since they went anonymous, I believe the review is still up under chapter 20 reviews. I'm not afraid to keep it posted since it was cowardly not to put their name on it.

Solar Winds: No it's not like blood clots but it's about as bad, there was a bacterial infection trying to make its way to my kidneys causing internal bleeding, the body's way of a kind of warning system going off that something is very wrong. But I've been taking it easy and gotten much better! And the puppy eyes really got to me! I mean look a review only a few weeks later! Thanks for reading!


End file.
